


HAFEFOBIA

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Ciel se enfrenta al desafío más grande. Superar su fobia al contacto Físico. Hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para conseguir su objetivo antes del plazo fatal de su boda con Lady Elizabeth y que el mundo sepa de su vergüenza. Será un esposo apropiado no importa  a quien se lleve por delante o perjudique. Todo para preservar el honor de la familia Phantomhive.





	1. A TRAVÉS DE ESOS OJOS ROJOS

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:  
* Hafefobia es el temor a ser tocado. Nuestro Ciel tiene claramente esta fobia en el cannon, que oscila en leves mejoras y las únicas personas que lo tolera más es con Lizzy y con Finny. 
> 
> * Este fanfiction diverge del canon luego del caso de asesinato en la mansión. El viaje al Campania y la investigación de Undertaker nunca sucedió o mejor dicho fracasó. El viaje del crucero fue un hito importante en la relación de esos dos. Aquí nunca estrecharon lazos y en un principio quería hacer un Ciel x Lizzy, pero mi lógica me dice que es algo imposible y juro que no odio a Lizzy. 
> 
> *Participación especial de algunos personajes de Ao no exorcist porque me gustan y algún día pienso hacer algún crossover con mis dos series favoritas que sigo mes a mes. Por ahora será una pequeña participación a un personaje secundario que me gusta aunque es un idiota.  
*Yana Toboso es la dueña de todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji como Kazue Kato de los personajes de Ao no Exorcist.

A TRAVÉS DE ESOS OJOS ROJOS.

Londres del siglo XIX era un lugar terrible para vivir. La diferencia entre clases era una barrera infranqueable. Los aristócratas monopolizaban los mejores trabajos, las mejores ubicaciones, las mejores propiedades y por supuesto los mejores negocios. La incipiente burguesía era ese híbrido que lucha por elevar su calidad de vida a través de mejores ingresos y educación. La corona inglesa temerosa de perder su dominio asfixiaba a la clase media con impuestos; nada podía un humilde comerciante de las zonas más pobres que pagar sobornos a la propia Scotland Yard o a las mafias que prosperaban en Londres o caer en la miseria. Todo bajo la protección del jefe supremo del inframundo, quién protege a la corona por cualquier método: el Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Los humanos son criaturas capaces de mentir a todos, incluso a sí mismos, para proteger su visión del mundo. Y es por eso que son tan interesantes…..-

La ironía se dibujaba en los finos labios del demonio. Todos sabían del lado oscuro de Londres y del imperio. Nadie asociaría la imagen de un hermoso conde quinceañero con el regente del revés del mundo. Su aspecto frágil y delicado ocultaba lo que era: un asesino en una forma bonita y elegante. 

Sebastian Michaelis se pavoneaba orgulloso como lo que es, el artífice de esta maravilla. El lo diseño para que se vea hermoso y tentador. Lo educó para que fuera astuto y manipulador. Lo entreno para que se elevara sobre el resto de los mortales y convertirlo en la encarnación de una elegancia letal. Lo convirtió en un demonio. 

Como su creador bebería uno a uno todos sus temores, el asco, la desesperación e incluso el odio. Lo sazonaría con pequeños momentos de felicidad que distrosionaria poco a poco para transformarlo en algo perverso.  
En unos meses más su bochan tomaría en matrimonio a Lady Elizabhet. Ella era el único punto de luz en la vida del conde, su aproximación a algo remotamente humano que se negaba a morir. En un principio pensó en matarla por ser el único puente hacia lo bueno y puro de “Ciel Phantomhive” . Cuando vio lo atormentado que su joven amo se sentía de atender a las demandas de una niña mimada…. 

El contrato era de plazo incierto debido a que no contó que el pequeño zorrito hallara tan pronto una brecha para dilatar el plazo sin violarlo. Y no va a negar que la vida sin ella sería terriblemente aburrida.  
Amante del desafío, Sebastian ideo tomar ese amor tierno y puro para transformarlo en algo toxico y corrupto. Otra sonrisa se curvo al imaginar al conde y a su devota esposa volviéndose en los mismos monstruos que poblaban sus terrores nocturnos. Seria otro dos por uno…..

tks… ya deja de sonreír como un idiota maldito demonio- con desprecio batía sus largas pestañas y desviaba sus espectaculares ojos azules de la criatura ofensiva. 

El conde lo sabía. Era consciente de esas suaves pendientes que lo conducían al infierno*. Y el aceptó deslizarse por ellas con tal de lograr su objetivo. De todas formas no es que 5 años después de ese mes, le quedara algo de conciencia moral. 

Su único límite era su “Lizzy” y el se aseguraría de mantenerla fuera del lado aberrante de su título. Ella sería la valiente, amorosa e intachable esposa de un hombre que tomó a la fuerza lo mejor de la vida. Uno que robo la suerte de otro y teniendo tanto poder no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo pagar por ello.  
Y en su codicia desbordante también anhelaba un momento de tranquilidad con una familia normal. El mismo deseo egoísta de su padre . 

Nota del autor: Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, este Ciel es más maduro porque su personalidad se basa más en el manga donde muestra todos sus colores. Yana Toboso siempre dijo que Ciel era malvado y un sádico extremo gracias a Sebas-chan. Me pregunto si la razón por la que sensei no dejará vivir a nuestro bochan será porque está destinado a convertirse de héroe trágico a villano.  
*Fanfic subido a esta plataforma muy recomendable de leer y de la cual siempre espero actualización.


	2. SOBERBIOS OJOS AZULES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según la traducción oficial de mi tomo el nombre de la Tía es Frances y no Francis aunque creo que es indistinto ya que hay nombres con pequeñas variantes de la escritura que se pronuncian igual. Larga vida a Frances y su obsesión con los flecos largos.

SOBERBIOS OJOS AZULES. 

El carruaje se detuvo al fin y el conde bajó por la otra puerta dejando en ridículo a su mayordomo . El desaire se había transformado en una forma de declarar su independencia y rebeldía. Competir por hacer el trabajo por su cuenta antes que el mayordomo analizara correctamente la situación era su pequeña venganza personal por burlas pasadas a su condición de niño impotente.   
Ciel aún era sensible por su altura (más bajo que el promedio) así como Sebastián lo era al hecho de ser llamado viejo.   
Así la soberbia se convirtió en el peor de los pecados. 

Caminó gallardo hacia la más reciente de las guaridas de Lau. Ya no un fumadero pero si un exclusivo cabaret para caballeros en la zona más decadente de Londres.  
Tomó asiento en su palco y pidió un fino champange para ver el deslumbrante espectáculo. Una coreografía de las esclavas más hermosas traídas de todo el mundo para unir el arte y la decadencia en un solo lugar. 

Ciel había remplazado su pánico por las mujeres semidesnudas hacia un placer culposo. Finalmente se había acostumbrado al acoso sutil de Ran Mao que no perdía oportunidad de sentarse en sus rodillas para revelarle los inquietantes secretos de su escote. Era su culpa haber desarrollado esa preferencia por los pechos exuberantes, que su esposa elegida jamás desarrollaría. 

Se dice que los niños se parecen más a quién los cría que a sus padres biológicos. La verdad es que tanto el primero como el segundo tienen en común el mismo ego de creerse la 8ª maravilla; usando su belleza para atraer y utilizar sin tapujos. Ciel era consciente de haber heredado el mismo sexappel, aunque sus experiencias traumáticas lo hicieron más retraído e irritable ante el avance de un simple coqueteo. Era frecuente sus arranques de ira cuando la gente tendía a no acatar su orden verbal de no tocar, lo que sucedía con frecuencia. 

A la única persona que toleraba ir más allá era su prometida porque se suponía que en un futuro estaría casado y produciendo un heredero…. Lizzy pasó de “asfixiarlo de amor” a toque más propios de un novio urgido que de una dama propia. Cuando eso pasaba su estómago se revolvía por no poder suprimir su patetismo al dar la excusa de “guardarse hasta la noche de bodas”. Sus temores ganaban el control, aunque Lizzy parecía ser tan ingenua que pensaba que el estaba siendo considerado al reprimir sus necesidades masculinas para preservar su honra. Ella lo llamó adorable..

Todo comenzó cuando empezó a cambiar la voz. Su dulce, inocente y pura novia se saco el disfraz de niña y comenzó a mostrarse en su edad real, como una mujer con necesidades a la que estaba obligado a complacer. Él la dejaba hacerle lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no involucrara sus genitales. Luego de tantos años sus pesadillas seguían atormentándolo, y esas mujeres que lamían y mordían cada parte de su cuerpo aparecían siempre que Lizzy se ponía cariñosa y demandante.   
Era más fuerte el impulso de reaccionar violentamente. 

Tuvo serias dificultades para explicar su reacción cuando Lizzy se escabullo entre sus piernas e intentó practicarle una felatio. Para su bochorno apeló a la ignorancia y Lizzy sonrió comprensiva con su novio menor que no tenia a nadie para consultar sobre sus necesidades y le explico que su madre le había enseñado la forma adecuada para complacer a un hombre con un helado…. Que no le mordería ya que practicó mucho y lo disfrutaría…. Le dijo que era el novio más lindo y adorable. Ciel se quedó en shock descubrir que cuando se cierra la puerta de su alcoba, su tía Frances era una mujer apasionada y no una estatua de mármol, (lo que explicaba el fuego de Lizzy) y con una sonrisa intento convencerla que cuando estuvieran casados ya que temía que su madre los notara raro y lo sospechara. 

En su momento pensó que su novia estaba más insegura debido a su linea de trabajo que a su propio deseo de complacerlo, todo para evitar que caiga en el adulterio. Sospechaba que lo había estado siguiendo a las guaridas de Lau disfrazada de un cliente o era un primo que se le parecía demasiado… su espionaje era un poco torpe y hasta divertido. 

El disfrutaba en cierto modo de las atenciones de las chicas reclutadas que se peleaban por atenderlo (aunque Ran Mao demandaba su atención). Un oscuro deseo de satisfacción crecía en su ego el saberse anhelado e intocable al mismo tiempo, como el dios del inframundo en el que se había convertido. Un Eros etéreo…..

Eso y porque le desagradaba la idea de practicar para su boda con alguna de las chicas que ya estaban usadas. Claro que tenía acceso a las esclavas recién llegadas , podía elegir a la más hermosa y desflorarla, pero la idea de tomar a una mujer que no oponía resistencia a base de golpes o drogas le recordaba demasiado a su propia experiencia. Por eso delegaba la tarea en Sebastian o el propio Lau el “amansar” pues no era lo suyo. Le resultaba difícil tolerar la mirada lasciva que le daban las chicas de Lau o la de su propia prometida. Consumía toda su fuerza de voluntad dejándolo agotado. 

Amaba a Lizzy, quizás no de la forma que ella esperaba todavía, pero tenía la seguridad que con el tiempo sucedería. Pero por el momento añoraba el tiempo que que su relación era menos física y más platónica. No era un buen augurio de un matrimonio feliz. 

Fue lento en afrontar su miedo ya que estaba convencido que moriría antes de tener la edad para engendrar un heredero. Había cumplido sus quince y no se avizoraba el fin del contrato antes de su boda. El momento de producir el próximo heredero para el titulo llegaba más pronto de lo que imaginó. No podía seguir ignorando su problema y como que se llamaba Ciel Phantomhive solucionaría el problema de raíz. Era un tema delicado que no podía consultar con cualquiera, lo último que haría sería recurrir a Lau o a Sebastian para transformarse en una broma recurrente. Curiosamente la respuesta a su dilema llego sola y de manera casual. 

Hey conde, un honor para su humilde servidor compartir el palco con usted. - con una sonrisa amigable saludo muy informalmente el colaborador más joven de su predecesor, Pitt el periodista independiente. 

Es bueno verte Pitt, espero con ansias las ganancias del nuevo negocio. 

¡Oh diablos! Cuando sonríes de esa forma eres igual a tu padre y das miedo… aunque los ojos y tu cara son más agradables a la vista porque son los mismos de tu hermosa madre. 

No me agrada que hables de mi madre de esa manera. 

Je, je. Lo gruñón seguro que lo sacaste de tu tía Frances, tienes sus mismas expresiones. Te juro que mi amor por tu madre era en forma platónica, es que ella era una musa bajada del Olimpo al mundo mortal, aunque no la única. - le guiño un ojo divertido.

Oye, que descaro decirme todo eso en mi cara. Encima dices como si nada que tienes otras.

Bueno mi conde, soy un hombre viril después de todo. El que me preocupa es usted, no lo veo aplicándose para el gran evento de la noche de bodas. Ah, pensaba tomar las fotos de cada una de sus conquistas para armar un libro negro.- fingiendo decepción.

Jamás te daría el gusto de que me extorsiones. - sonrió desafiante. 

Ay de mi, pero sería bueno que adquiera experiencia en las sábanas. La noche de bodas de una chica debe ser una noche mágica y especial, su primera vez es dolorosa, como caballero tiene el deber de hacer este evento lo menos doloroso y lo más placentero posible. Será un tesoro que guarde en su corazón cuando toque contar su experiencia a sus hijas. 

No voy a acostarme con una prostituta, me daría asco sin contar con la posibilidad de contraer alguna peste rosa…. No si Lizzy contrajera alguna de esas enfermedades mi tía y mi cuñado tendrían mi cabeza en la picota.

Umm… eso es cierto, y peligroso, un sicario tras tu cabeza podría llegar fácilmente a ti fingiendo ser una mujer pública . Debemos pensar otra forma…. 

¡Oh ya sé! Tengo la solución perfecta para usted conde. Como sabrá yo estoy en contra de pagar para el amor y le confieso que también me desagrada la idea de involucrarme con una meretriz. Una amiga especial me comentó que su prima que trabaja de costurera ocasionalmente acepta a algún caballero en su lecho a cambio del precio adecuado. Si hasta su esposo se lleva a los hijos para que no molesten la labor de su madre. 

¡Dices que el marido lo acepta así sin más! Me revuelve el estomago de solo pensar que otro hombre usa algo que me pertenece. 

Conde usted es muy joven, pero sabe mejor que nadie que la necesidad tiene cara de hereje. Es increíble lo que está dispuesta a hacer una persona honrada cuando sus hijos viven sumidos en la miseria y el hambre.- una sonrisa amarga le dio hoyuelos en su mejilla pecosa. 

Bien no seria una prostituta , pero la idea de hacer cornudo a un pobre infeliz tampoco es de mi agrado. Una mujer en esa posición… es casi lo mismo que drogarla o chantajearla para abusar de ella. Una madre es algo sagrado a respetar, no importa si no es la propia. 

Es increíble como un jovencito haga un rostro tan enfadado con esa carita de querubín. Nadie pensaría que con su linea de trabajo fuera tan pacato. 

Oye tu. 

No se enoje, en realidad lo estoy elogiando porque me alivia que tenga una conciencia; la que su padre no tenía. Es por eso que lord Vin daba tanto miedo. Aveces dudaba si era realmente humano y solo era un demonio disfrazado. Era fascinante ver como envolvía a las personas con unas palabras. Los tentaba para que violaran cada uno de sus principios, igual que tu mayordomo. Supongo que tu también tienes ese poder sobre las personas. Me alegra que hayas salido a mi amada Rachel

¿A veces me pregunto si mi madre sabia con quién se había casado? No, seguramente no. Los padres de mi madre no le habrían entregado a su hija a menos que su ambición fuera tal que el titulo de su hija fuera una victoria social. De todas formas no los conocí. ¿Me pregunto si mi madre estuvo más enamorada del titulo de condesa o eran socios en el crimen?

Una amarga sonrisa estiró sus rosados labios, al percibir que no era ni mejor ni peor que ellos, él era igual porque él mismo estaba enamorado de su titulo de conde.   
Mas aliviado porque tenía la pista para resolver su dilema, se permitió disfrutar del resto del espectáculo. Su sonrisa creció al comprobar que el espía Midford en las mesas de abajo buscando su ubicación. Le envió de regalo una botella del mismo champange que estaba tomando de parte “del perro guardián de la reina”, antes de abandonar el local.


	3. ELIGIENDO EL GANADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el Siglo XIX fue algo bastante común la prostitución a medio tiempo por parte de mujeres que tenían su profesión y un matrimonio con hijos pero que las deplorables condiciones hacían que varias optaran por esta vía. La época Victoriana no fue tan glamorosa como la pintan para las clases menos favorecidas.

ELIGIENDO EL GANADO. 

La idea de Pitt había estado ganando peso como posibilidad por una semana, sin terminar de decidirse del todo. Faltaban meses para su cumpleaños 16 y Frances le había sugerido primero, (recibiendo las evasivas correspondientes) para luego presionar descaradamente que fije la fecha de la boda. Por algún motivo su tía se empecinó que su cumpleaños era la fecha indicada. Ciel que no festejaba su cumpleaños, estalló y comenzó a discutir airadamente donde la violencia estaba latente y ninguno de los dos retrocedía un milímetro. El marqués tuvo que intervenir en su calidad de tutor legal y negoció la fecha para el 22 de diciembre con el argumento de que su hija necesita comenzar con buen pie el inicio de su vida de casada. 

Ahora con una fecha marcada en el calendario le producía una ansiedad como si tuviese la cuenta atrás para el día de su ejecución. El disfraz amenazaba con caer y sumir en el escarnio público a ambas familias. Como Lizzy siempre llevo las riendas de la relación (tomando una actitud demasiado pasiva como si el fuera un mero observador y no parte de la relación) seguramente se encargaría de los engorrosos detalles de la boda. 

Si el mostraba grietas su tía como la mujer astuta que era comenzaría a sospechar, lo que se convertiría en un asedio en conocer las causas y cuando no esté satisfecha insistirá en que se abra y le cuente los detalles de ese mes. Abrirse a los de su familia sería lo ultimo que haría. Preservaría el orgullo Phantomhive a costa de lo que sea. El mundo oculto que domesticó no respetaría a un rey impotente o peor aún uno acusado de ser sodomita….. porque aunque se manejara el asunto con discreción su tía obligaría a Lizzy a pedir el divorcio y de ahí a los rumores seria una bola de nieve que ni su demonio podría dominar. ¿Quién querría divorciarse de una de las bellezas de la alta sociedad?

Ciel era cada vez más consciente que Lizzy no merecía su indiferencia. Conociéndola se culparía a si misma para luego tenerle lastima si llegara a sincerarse. Toda posibilidad de recrear el matrimonio normal y feliz de sus padres se esfumaría. El matrimonio que Ciel siempre soñó….. él siempre mantenía una sonrisa amable sin importar las circunstancias adversas. No mancharía su memoria con una flaqueza, se lo debía. 

Tener a su disposición East End facilitaba las cosas. Siempre había alguien que estaba dispuesto a venderse por el precio adecuado. Comenzó a recorrer las calles de su dominio en busca de una mujer honesta que estuviera dispuesta a dejar de serlo. Lo suficientemente desenfadada para ayudarlo con su problema , sin embargo quería que todavía fuera joven y bonita. También la quería soltera para no tener el fastidio de lidiar con un marido y no demasiado experimentada porque no quería contraer una ETS. Quería que fuera de clase media, alfabetizada y limpia para asegurar que la mujer tuviese una honra para proteger por lo que tendría motivos para ser discreta. Planeaba unos pocos encuentros esporádicos que se interrumpirían al casarse con Elizabeth. 

Sin embargo paso toda una semana más y no hallaba mujeres de clase media que estuvieran dentro de su estandart. Las que si ya tenían marido y un hijo en la barriga. Y estaba la insistencia de Sebastian que le decía cuando había llegado muchachas frescas y que desistiera de su plan imposible. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando le llamó la atención una cabellera larga y cobriza. Caminaba por la acera contraria en dirección a su tienda (una tienda de ropa) y no se percató del coche que giro en redondo y la seguía con lentitud. Su piel aceitunada en contraste con sus ojos celestes increíblemente claros la delataban como una inmigrante.

¿Bochan está seguro de continuar con esto? Tenemos stock de muchachas vírgenes y hermosas para que elija la que guste- 

Silencio, eres solo un mayordomo y no tienes ningún derecho para opinar sobre las decisiones de tu amo. Yo mismo escogeré la mujer que me guste. Y la quiero a ella. - señaló a la mujer que abría las pesadas rejas de su tienda. 

Averigua todo sobre ella, rutinas horarios, familia y quiero ese informe para la cena. 

Como usted lo ordene bochan.- Sebastian salto del carro que continuo su camino a town house. 

No le agradaba la ciudad, pero a medida que Funtom fue creciendo necesito quedarse con más frecuencia. Lo fastidioso aparte de lidiar con sus caseros era que se había vuelto cada vez más difícil evitar todas esas reuniones sin comprometer su prestigio. Ahora mostraría ser de utilidad sin el riesgo de levantar sospechas ya que sus caseros podrían darle una coartada para su ausencia de la casa solariega.


	4. MEZTIZA

MESTIZA.

Marlene Foster llegó a la hora de costumbre a su tienda que heredó de su abuela. Era una irlandesa que viuda se asentó junto a sus 2 hijos luego de vender su granja. Llego cuando East End no era tan malo y solo era un distrito comercial más. Consiguió criar a sus hijos con suficiente holgura para permitirse alfabetizarlos. Su hijo menor se quedó a vivir con su madre y nunca se casó. Estudio enfermería y trabajo en el hospital real hasta su jubilación. Su Hijo mayor consiguió un puesto en una exportadora. En una de sus excursiones comerciales viajó a España y se enamoró de una llamativa española de ascendencia mora y cuyo rasgo más destacado eran sus ojos celestes. Ella era hija del alcalde de la ciudad de Barcelona. Cuando se caso con ella abandonó su puesto en la exportadora y consiguió gracias a su educación y su suegro un puesto de Burócrata. 

Hace unos 8 años los padres de Marlene murieron con diferencia de meses. Hace 7 años la srta. Foster llegó a tierras inglesas con una pequeña fortuna y una generosa pensión que recibe de su padre, por ser hija única y soltera. Su abuela la recibió en su casa junto con su tío que todavía trabajaba. Gracias a la educación de privilegio que costearon sus padres obtuvo el titulo de perito mercantil, por lo que le fue fácil hacerse cargo de la tienda de su abuela. Como descubrió con desencanto que el hogar de la infancia de su padre era ahora una de las zonas más marginales de Londres, tomó las riendas de la administración del dinero que ingresaba a la casa. 3 años después adquirió su casa en el barrio de clase media cercano a la zona comercial de East End y otros dos locales en la misma zona comercial, suficiente como para vivir de rentas, sin necesidad de recurrir a la prostitución como es normal en las mujeres comerciantes.  
Su nivel socio económico: clase media. Educación perito mercantil . Religión católica. Edad: 24 años. Sin antecedentes familiares de enfermedades crónicas. 

Ciel volvió a releer el informe de Sebastian mientras se detenía mucho tiempo mirando las fotos y saboreando su copa de vino. Sin quererlo el propio Pitt le dio una idea interesante. Pitt estaba relacionado con los Phantomhive por ser hijo ilegítimo de su Bisabuelo en una de sus andadas de viejo verde que con casi 80 años tuvo un hijo. Por lo que técnicamente era tío de su padre, pero al haber hijos legítimos no fue necesario que fuera reconocido. Sin embargo su abuela y su padre lo ayudaron económicamente. 

Por algún motivo su predecesor tenía todos los huevos en la misma canasta, si él no lo hubiera conseguido, su linaje se habría extinguido. Ser un Phantomhive implica correr riesgo de exterminio. Su padre subestimo el peligro o los que los masacraron eran tan poderosos para hacerlo sin consecuencias. El no cometería el mismo error. Si la elegida resultara embarazada en el proceso no se desentendería como su bisabuelo. El lo prepararía para que fuera un repuesto listo para asumir los deberes familiares en caso de que sus legítimos herederos fallecieran. 

Marlene Elizabet Foster mañana te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar......

El conde Phantomhive se caracterizó por muchas cosas pero la más destacable era pedir las cosas como si fueran una orden absoluta que nadie dejaría de cumplir. En especial si alguien estaba socialmente por debajo de él. Quizás la elección errada de las palabras, su personalidad junto con la situación desahogada (económicamente hablando) más la educación ultracatolica recibida en su infancia; la reacción fue la previsible: cerro la puerta en la cara al mayordomo (quién por más ojitos que pusiera no cambiaba el significado de las palabras lanzadas al viento) y del joven de ojos azules detrás del mayordomo en un intento más lamentable aún de recomponer una situación insalvable, ante semejante propuesta. 

Tks ¡quien se cree que es esa insignificante inmigrante para faltarme el respeto cortándome a mitad de mi explicación! - exasperado golpeó su bastón para que el carro empezara a moverse. 

Ju ju ju , bochan como pretende que reaccione, es un habitante normal de Londres ignorante de su poder e influencia.- Sebastian se burlo del poco tacto con el que su amo manejó la situación y el mismo ayudó a desbarrancar “apelando a su orden de no mentir”. 

Dilo claramente- el resentimiento se filtraba en su voz.

Bueno si así lo quiere…. La delicadeza y gracia de su cortejo solo se equipara con sus habilidades de baile. No solo es innecesariamente torpe, tuvo que comportarse como un patán que pretendía chantajear a una dama honesta de la misma manera que lo hace con los rufianes y las prostitutas. Es por eso que le sugiero que abandone este disparate y Lau tiene…-

¡Cállate! Mierda, pensé que cada habitante de East End sabia de mi nombre y mi titulo. 

Le sugiero que tenga más empatía. No toda la gente que vive o trabaja aquí vive en el submundo. Hay casos aislados de gente honesta que a pesar de ser pobre no incurre en ninguna actividad ilegal. Su falta de caballerosidad es abominable. 

Un demonio hablándome de empatía es el colmo. Maldición intentaré ser más sutil la próxima vez. 

Dudo que exista una “próxima vez”. Bochan la primera impresión es crucial en el cortejo y usted la arruino horriblemente. 

Me fastidia ver tu cara sonriente. No me rendiré y no buscaré a las putas de Lau. Jamás perderé.

Y eso es lo que me preocupa… esto no es un juego, si ambas partes no se benefician no sirve. Veo que sigue siendo un niñato.- su voz expresaba tanto hastió como su cara. 

Bien tu ganas que se supone que debo hacer para corregir esa mala impresión.

Déjelo en mis manos, me encargaré de corregir cualquier mala impresión no seria el mayordomo de los Phantomhive si no pudiera arreglar algo tan simple.


	5. DÍA NO ORDINARIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque el conde vuelve con sus formas rudas haciendo de las suyas y buscando una merecida venganza. Algún momento el Vizconde pervertido deberá tener su castigo en el manga. Hasta entonces yo le daré uno.

DÍA NO ORDINARIO. 

La Yard irrumpió en la tienda como un huracán dejando el mismo desastre, mercadería arrasada y arruinada por doquier, sin una palabra del motivo de la requisa. Como al parecer no encontraron lo que buscaban, comenzaron a confiscar la mercadería mas costosa junto con los libros contables. 

Marlene fue reducida contra la pared y esposada como una criminal. Mientras era arrastrada hacia el carro policial en forma muy brusca, los vecinos comerciantes comenzaron a juntarse y tirar diversos objetos contundentes contra los uniformados. Era algo habitual en el paisaje de East End ya que estaban cansados de los abusos tanto de Yard como de las mafias que inventaban operativos cuando necesitaban buenas estadísticas para partidas gubernamentales o se incrementaban las cuotas de sobornos por protección. Todos en East End con dos dedos de frente sabían que ambos trabajaban en combinación. En perjuicio de de la población civil que carecía de titulo nobiliario o fortuna. Yard solo se movía si la victima era alguien importante o el caso causara demasiado revuelo como para ser encubierto. 

Lanzaron a Marlene a la celda superpoblada y tropezó con alguien que amablemente le puso el pie, cayendo al suelo mugriento con orines y excremento de sus ocupantes. Aunque suplico que le permitieran una llamada para llamar a su abogado para aclarar el malentendido uno de los guardias se burlo de ella agitando su bastón contra las rejas. A este paso sabía que con suerte la soltarían en una semana, si tenía pronto la audiencia en la corte, pero en ese tiempo su mercadería y los libros contables desaparecerían por arte de magia. Era secreto a voces entre los comerciantes que el fisco “extraviaba” los libros contables para cobrar intereses en concepto de impuestos evadidos. 

Furiosa golpeo los barrotes como una leona rabiosa y los más cautos se alejaron del alcance de su mano. Pero siempre hay un fanfarrón que quiere establecer la jerarquía dentro del cubículo de 5x 6.

Mira preciosa más te vale que te calmes y mansita aceptes las ordenes de quien manda…. Si te portas bien quizás obtengas beneficios.- una punguista acarició un rizo de Marlene y lo beso con su boca con pocos dientes. 

Marlene sintió una oleada de nauseas por el aliento fétido de la mujer. Calculó que los guardias no tuvieron visibilidad a pesar de que la mujer comenzó a tironear su mechón de cabello y sacar de entre sus ropas una navaja oculta. En un movimiento violento golpeó la mano con la navaja haciéndola caer a los pies de las otras compañeras de celda y con una mano la agarró por el cuello y la elevó contra la pared opuesta de la celda. La pungista soltó un gemido lastimero sorprendida por la rapidez y la potencia del agarre. 

Pedazo de mierda ultima vez que me tocas o me amenazas, detesto que me desafíen o te destazo como a un puerco y me hago morcillas con tu sangre. - la soltó y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo le asestó un upercat que resonó como un globo reventado. 

Hey, que sucedió- un guardia se acerco mirando. 

Nada señor oficial, al parecer la mujer de allá casi se desmaya del hambre. ¿no es cierto chicas?- un tímido coro balbuceó un sí. 

La sangre Irlandesa tomo control ya que a pesar de su figura delicada, tenía mucha más fuerza de la que parecía. Eso sin contar que era muy buena enlazando y sometiendo toros de Lidia y puercos de 400 kg. en la granja de sus abuelos maternos. Aunque ella era aún mejor destazando como un maestro carnicero. Furiosa asestó un golpe sordo a la reja que resonó en toda la alcaldía y el destino o la casualidad quiso que ingresara en ese momento Frederic Abberline mirara hacia Marlene. Es bueno que el esposo de tu mejor amiga y vecina trabaje en Scotland Yard. 

Gracias a Dios que viniste, no me permitieron llamar a mi abogado y destrozaron mi tienda sin decirme por que . Se llevaron los libros y toda la mercadería sana. La ... llama al Dr. Mc Dowell y avisale que estoy aquí- con la voz quebrada ya no pudo contener las lágrimas

Tranquila Marley, yo ...yo lo llamó enseguida . Voy a salvar la contabilidad y la mercadería confiscada y la pondré a resguardo para prueba en la corte. - 

Marlene negó con la cabeza todavía incrédula por la situación en la que se encontraba. Secó sus lágrimas y la nariz con las mangas de su blusa. 

Demonios demonios, esto está muy raro.- colgó el teléfono y giro en redondo hacia el almacén de las pruebas. Abberline como oficial jerárquico conocía las maneras de Scotland Yard tan corrupta y no muy diferente de los métodos del Watch Dog. Irrumpió a tiempo antes que un oficial raso echara a la caldera la contabilidad. 

Sr. Inspector, por favor, fueron órdenes de arriba. - asustado al ser atrapado in fraganti destruyendo pruebas. 

Toma esto y te olvidas de lo que sucedió.- sacó de su cartera un generoso soborno. 

De la suerte de la mercadería no supo nada porque al parecer se “extravió” a penas llego a Scotland Yard. Esto sería un duro golpe para Marlene.

A primera hora de la mañana dos oficiales la levantaron y la llevaron a la audiencia para la corte para que comparezca ante el juez. Cuando era conducida al carro se topa de frente con 2 tipos raros que habían ido a insultarla a su tienda y le sostuvieron la mirada por largos 8 segundos. Mientras la empujaban dentro del carro el más alto se acercó a los oficiales e intercambiaron unas palabras, para luego desaparecer dentro del edificio. 

Abberline corrió a toda prisa cuando recibió el llamado del oficial raso avisando del traslado de su amiga a la corte. Entró a su oficina a sacar la llave del armario donde guardaba la prueba y llamó al notario para que fuera urgente a la corte. Absorto se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía compañía. 

Ahora no Conde, tengo una urgencia y lo que sea será después de que vuelva de la corte. - tomó la pesada caja para salir. 

No es necesario, preferiría que conversemos en el camino a la corte. Lo llevanos en nuestro coche así llega antes para encontrarse con el notario. 

El notario saludó a Abberline desde la puerta de la sala de audiencias sonriente, pero cuando vio quienes lo acompañaban adquirió un semblante sombrío y solemne saludando con una escueta reverencia al conde. 

Se acomodaron en la sala de audiencias en la segunda fila detrás de la del notario y la acusada. Marlene llegó esposada a la sala y suspiró de alivio cuando vio al notario y a su amigo. Se quedó viendo fijo a esos extraños de la segunda fila. El juez entró en la sala y todos se pusieron de pie. Se leyeron cargos de contrabando agravado y evasión fiscal agravada. El notario aporto las pruebas que se incorporaron a la fiscalía que llevaba adelante la acusación: libros contables rubricados e inventario junto con las copias tomadas de la tienda. 

Bochan, la srta. Foster es una mujer muy precavida.- susurró 

Si, es una chica astuta, demasiado para su propio bien. - sonrió el conde con una mueca oscura y un brillo especial en la mirada. 

Fijaron la próxima audiencia dentro de dos meses y fijaron una fianza exorbitante que era imposible de pagar a menos que vendiera todas sus propiedades y se fuera a vivir a las cloacas. El notario Mc Dowell iba a protestar por el abuso cometido cuando el conde posó su mano en el hombro del anciano como una amenaza silenciosa. Se levantó y pidió la palabra. Tanto el Juez como el fiscal intercambiaron una expresión de desconcierto y temor cuando el conde ofreció a pagar la fianza. Tragaron grueso y aceptaron pálidos, o al menos eso le pareció a Marlene. 

Gracias Sir Phantomhive por ofrecerse para pagar esa suma exorbitada y discúlpeme por ser tan directa… pero en esta vida nada es gratis, así le agradecería que revele claramente sus intenciones.- su tono hosco y la frialdad de su mirada demostraba su desconfianza ante tanta generosidad. 

Bueno, no lo voy a negar que mi ayuda no es desinteresada. Mejor acompáñeme a mi carruaje para explicarle los detalles y ahorraría nuestro tiempo que los caballeros nos acompañen- su sonrisa seductora fue casi instantánea luego de la sorpresa por la resistencia de la mujer. 

En general aunque empezara con mal pie, las personas solían ceder en cuanto esbozaba una sonrisa y un mínimo gesto de amabilidad. Después de todo había aprendido de un gran maestro en la manipulación del corazón humano. Marlene dudo en un momento cuando Sebastian interpreto el rechazo a la seducción de su maestro como su señal para lucirse y humillar a su amo haciendo el despliegue de todo su encanto intentando entablar conversación y ofreció su mano para que suba al carruaje. 

El conde no pudo evitar reírse de su sirviente al ser rechazado contundentemente e incluso recibió una mirada inquisitiva acompañada con un rictus de en los labios. Las mismas expresiones que le dedicaba su tía Frances. Subió por si misma sin ayuda. 

Si las tácticas de Sebastian no servían el tenía que inventar nuevas. 

Como le decía necesito de usted y los caballeros para una investigación. 

¿A caso estamos detrás de mismo sujeto? - Abberline preguntó sorprendido ya que rara vez pedía unir fuerzas. 

Me temo que Scotland Yard es incapaz de ir contra el perpetrador sin mencionar que si llegará a filtrarse información al dominio público, se ocasionaría un escándalo de proporciones mayúsculas por la encumbrada posición del responsable. Hasta yo tengo las manos atadas , pues necesito pruebas contundentes que por medios normales no puedo conseguir. 

De quién quiere que investigue los registros conde. - dijo escuetamente Mc Dowell. 

Necesito un detalle de las propiedades adquiridas por Sir Ethan Chambers y su familia, incluso la extendida, ya que al ser ministro de hacienda y finanzas conoce muchos trucos para eludir el largo brazo de la ley (el mio por supuesto). También toda declaración presentada los últimos 5 años. Toda esa información ha estado celosamente resguardada en la Cámara de Notarios de Londres.- su acento frío de negocios el que usaba cuando pedía el máximo esfuerzo. 

Earl, lo que me pide no es sencillo.- al anciano notario el temor le había resecado la garganta. 

Soy consciente pero no revelaría algo tan importante si no supiera de su honestidad. Además tengo grandes razones para sospechar que su hijo Milton supo demasiado y fue la causa de su eliminación. 

Entonces lo ayudaré aunque sea lo último que haga. 

Supongo que lo que quiere es que saque información a la escolta oficial del Sr. Ministro. 

No esperaba otra cosa de usted. Me alegra que sea el remplazo del viejo Randall. - una sonrisa digna de villano hizo estremecer a los ocupantes. 

Yo no conozco a ese tal Chambers.- dijo secamente Marlene. 

Lamento mi rudeza con usted Srta. Foster, fue mi error no explicar mejor la situación de mi extraño pedido. Le aclaro que necesito encarecidamente su colaboración, él está muy interesado en sus locales para hacerse del control de la zona comercial en East End. Sería muy beneficioso para él imponer los canones locativos que se le ocurran. Además no dejará de acecharla con toda la información que obtiene de sus testaferros…. Ya intentó eliminar su contabilidad, los intereses por evasión no es nada barato, sin contar con la agradable experiencia de vivir años a la sombra.- su sonrisa se amplió más con deleite sádico. 

Dice que un alto funcionario de la corona solo elimina contabilidad para asfixiar financieramente a los comerciantes que hartos malvenden sus activos. Podría haber comenzado conque necesitaba un pretexto para merodear sin levantar sospechas.- le hizo la misma mirada que le dio a Sebastian. 

Disculpe por no hablarle de mis reales intenciones pero en estas ocasiones ser discreto el lo mejor. Ahora está demasiado involucrada y ellos lo saben por lo que prefiero vigilarla de cerca por la represalias que puedan tomar. Si yo estoy cerca de usted, no se atreverán a tocarla. 

¿Mancillando mi moral y buen nombre?.

A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas desagradables para obtener un beneficio. 

Marley no te preocupes, el conde se asegurará de eliminar la amenaza con venia de la corona. La reina se preocupa por su pueblo.- 

Marley y el notario lo miraron con lástima y mucho menos fanatismo, la reina no era de sus favoritos por un montón de razones. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de Marley y Abbeline saludó a todos y se fue a su casa a buscar unos documentos que olvido por salir a la carrera. Marley invito a tomar una taza de te al notario y compartir sus impresiones. 

Mi niña, en memoria de tu abuela que fue mi amiga, esposa de mi mejor amigo y en memoria de mi Milton que te amaba más que nada en el mundo…. Cuidado con ese conde. No me gusta la forma en que te mira. Escuche muchas cosas, una peor que la otra. El es un demonio peor que Alister Chambers, porque es quien maneja todo lo turbio y corrupto que sucede en Londres. La reina solo de ordena actuar cuando algo pueda afectar su imagen, no porque se preocupe por nosotros, sino Yard ya habría encontrado al asesino de Milton. 

¿Dices que ese es el tan temido perro guardián de la Reina? Pero si apenas dejo de ser un niño.

Eso no es un niño, casi tiene 16 años, además su familia es tan maligna que ejerce el control del mundo criminal desde generaciones. El es igual, con solo meses antes de cumplir los 11 años asumió sus funciones. Hazme caso hija, intentará meterse bajo tu piel y no debes permitírselo. En poco menos de 5 meses desposará a lady Elizabeth Midford, hija del Marques y capitán de los caballeros de su majestad. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la tetera anunció que el agua había roto su primer hervor. Caminó hacia la cocina con las palabras de quién hubiera sido su suegro. Toco la sortija aún en su mano con nerviosismo. No, imposible que olvidara a su novio fácilmente con solo dos años de muerto. Ella no tenia pasta para ser amante de un hombre al menos 8 años menor. Eso sería deshonrar su memoria. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de despedirse, le habría dicho que siga adelante y busque a un buen hombre que la ame tanto como él la amo.


	6. PREPARATIVOS

PREPARATIVOS. 

Ciel se vio capturado por su prometida y su tía Frances cuando irrumpieron en su escritorio para llevarlo a la fuerza a la sastrería Hopkins. Como indica la tradición allí estaban confeccionando su traje protocolar y el de la novia. Inicialmente llevaría un frac de moda, pero cuando Lizzy lo supo puso el grito en el cielo. Ni tía Frances logro hacer que desistiera. Estaba obsesionada con su boda de cuento de hadas y lo quería en sus galas de conde luciendo la diadema que jamás se colocó y quería que el abad la corone como condesa luego de la boda. 

Había evadido el tema sistemáticamente porque consideraba ridículo usar un protocolo en desuso, hasta su predecesor uso un estilo más informal para su boda. Ahora se enfrentaría al bochorno de estar vestido en forma pomposa como un disfraz al igual que todos los asistentes de la boda. 

Aunque legalmente ya era una mujer adulta, esa parte de ella se negó a crecer. Ya no invadía su casa con moños y decoración rosa, lo remplazó con un hábito más molesto: organizar fiestas y bailes. La pelea más seria que recordaba fue cuando quiso organizar una mascarada. Quería obligarlo a que use un antifaz de alas de mariposa a juego con el suyo. En un ataque de furia le destrozó el antifaz y perdió completamente el control. Si Sebastian no hubiera actuado el habría descargado un puñetazo en la cara de su novia porque lo transportó automáticamente al tiempo en el culto. 

Dije que no. Esta es mi casa y no pienso darles de comer y beber a una bandada de buitres ociosos. 

¡Qué cruel eres! No puedo entenderte si nunca me explicas nada, solo estallas como un volcán- Lizzy le reprochó. 

Lo siento Lizzy no quise… pero cuando actúas como una cría me vuelves loco. Entiende que por mi cargo no puedo ser descuidado como mi predecesor, no voy a darles a todos mis enemigos las facilidades para que puedan atacarme mientras duermo. Si no logras entender algo tan básico, no puedes ser mi esposa. - se retiró sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. 

Disculpe la brusquedad de mi amo lady Elizabeth. El joven amo se preocupa muchísimo por su seguridad. Usted es su tesoro más preciado.- Sebastian intervino en forma conciliadora con una expresión de ternura en el rostro. 

Lo entiendo. Dale mis disculpas a Ciel por ser tan egoísta y descuidada. - se retiró abochornada porque como la esposa del perro guardián de la reina debió haberlo sabido. 

Su hermano era el principal confidente de todas sus inseguridades, y es probable que fuera la principal razón por la que insistía que cancelara el compromiso. Eduard no toleraba ver desanimada a su hermana y percibía banderas de alarma de un futuro matrimonio infeliz. Lo peor era que la misma Lizzy era consciente de la incompatibilidad de caracteres y se lo dijo en más de una ocasión. Eduard estaba cansado de juntar los pedazos de su hermana cada vez que regresaba de la casa de Ciel. Su primo una vez fue un niño alegre y extrovertido, se convirtió en un hombre frío y amargo. Hasta cruel con su familia. 

Eduard le advirtió la situación a sus padres, pero solo justificaban a Ciel por la tragedia que tuvo que vivir siendo tan joven. Cosas tan horribles que después de tantos años no podía poner en palabras y que Lizzy debía madurar y apoyar a su esposo. Pero él sabia que Ciel nunca fue una perita en dulce… era un bastardo manipulador desde que nació.   
Ambos hermanos sabían que jamás su primo volvería a su yo feliz y a medida de que lo trataban con más frecuencia, empezaron a sospechar el tipo de experiencias que vivió cuando estuvo desaparecido. Su fobia al simple toque lo convertía en una fiera rabiosa. 

Eduard admiraba y respetaba a su primo, pero no estaba ciego a sus fallas. No era justo sacrificar la felicidad de Lizzy por el deber familiar hacia un título. Era preocupante el nivel de enamoramiento obsesivo de su hermana. El dudaba que el amor de Lizzy alcanzara para sanar a ese niño tan roto.


	7. TÍA VS. SUEGRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un lamentable prejuicio con el que se enfrentan las víctimas de abuso hombres de parte de su familia, las autoridades y lo más preocupante de los jueces que les toca llevar el caso. Si el día de hoy hombres no prefieren realizar una denuncia, solo hay que imaginar como era en el 1800 donde la culpa era exclusiva de la víctima.

TÍA VS. SUEGRA. 

Ciel venia de mal humor luego de ser arrastrado hacia Nina. Pensó que al crecer dejaría de sufrir el acoso de Nina. Esta recalcaba que a pesar de estar llegando a sus dieciséis seguía siendo el querubín maravilloso y lo vestiría personalmente toda la vida. Le incomodaba tanto que Nina demorara tanto sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la manía de tomarle medidas desnudo.

¿Preocupado joven amo?

Claro que estoy preocupado, generalmente tengo que ingeniarme la manera de que las mujeres me quiten las manos de encima. Arrrgg…. Esa mujer ¿Será que está ciega o será una desnaturalizada?

Parece que he criado a todo un niño consentido que no tolera la frustración del rechazo.- con sorna Sebastian se regodeaba en el fracaso de su amo. 

No se a que viene esa sonrisita estúpida, te recuerdo que a ti te detesta de la misma forma que lo hace mi tía. - contrarrestó la burla de su mayordomo en su punto débil: su enorme ego. 

Vaya si que eduque a un niño increíblemente desagradable. Es un problema que esa mujer se resista al encanto de un caballero. Bueno ella ni siquiera es una dama si hablamos con honestidad. 

Si quiero avanzar voy a tener que pasar tiempo con ella para detectar alguna fisura en su defensa. - dijo molesto el conde. 

¿Creyó que actuando como un príncipe caballero de la mesa redonda, en brillante armadura iba a caer desfalleciendo de amor a sus pies? Necesita mucho más para amansar a esa bestia de naturaleza cautelosa. 

Te agradecería que cuando se tratan de preparativos de la boda te concentraras en ello. Debes aprender a controlar esa obsesión insana por tu trabajo. Te estás casando con mi hija, no con tu cargo. 

Ambos hombres podrían haber pegado sus cabezas en el techo cuando Frances los sorprendió por la espalda hablando de temas que no deberían tratarse tan a la ligera cuando tu prometida y su madre estaban haciendo las mediciones del vestido en otra habitación. 

Mi hija no es la única que debe prepararse para la boda…. ¿ya has estado con una mujer? 

Tía Frances sería mejor que no preguntes ese tipo de cosas a un hombre.- se las arregló para contestar sin tartamudear. 

¿Un hombre tu? No creas que con un berrinche tuyo voy a desistir de que me contestes lo que te pregunto. - dijo muy molesta. 

Ciel apartó la mirada y apretaba fuertemente los puños. A veces sentía que podría ahorcarla hasta la muerte. Era el tipo de pregunta que contestara lo que contestara seria un cartucho de dinamita que le estallaría en la cara. Le fastidiaba tanto la manera en que su tía ejercía presión como si ella fuera el cabeza de familia. 

No.- contestó fastidiado en un susurro y optó por mentir así le causara tanta vergüenza, pero no tanta como decirle la verdad que hubiera llevado a que le contara los detalles. Algo que ni muerto haría. 

Entonces tienes que aprender los rudimentos, no quiero que lastimes innecesariamente a mi hija por inexperiencia. Tu obligación es hacerla una esposa feliz y plena.  
Que pasa que me miras como si hubiera pedido que robes las joyas de la corona para demostrarle tu compromiso.- Frances lo miró fulminante.

Tía no se supone que hables de estas cosas con tu futuro yerno. 

No seas ridículo. La primera ves de una mujer es especial porque duele. Una buena primera impresión es importante para un matrimonio feliz. Como no quiero que mi hija sufra con tu impericia bien podrías solicitar los servicios de las expertas que tienes en alguno de los prostíbulos que regenteas con ese chino. 

Eso no. No me rebajaré a realizar esas actividades con una mujer pública.- retrocedió asqueado. 

Frances lo taladró con la mirada. Por un lado la aliviaba que su yerno no fuera un licencioso que dormían fuera de casa, pero le preocupaba y horrorizaba que fuera tan pasivo cual damisela. Tanto respeto era sospechoso, ya comenzó a sospechar lo que podría haber sucedido ese mes cuando su sobrino llegó a la pubertad y no tuvo las actitudes típicas de un jovencito. Cuando reapareció tenía hematomas en todo el cuerpo, perdió la cuenta de las mordidas de diferente tamaño que habían dejado marcas. Tenia esa mirada ausente, vacía y muerta. Ella había sido una Phantomhive por demasiado tiempo como para no unir las pistas. Cuando lo vieron la primera vez toleró a duras penas el abrazo de Elizabeth casi sin reaccionar, pero cuando Alexis y ella intentaron lo mismo arremetió con violencia siseando un ¡NO ME TOQUES! Con tanto odio que le dolió como sin de un látigo se tratara. 

Ella odió a los que torturaron a sus sobrinos y asesinaron a su hermano, odió a Vincent por ser tan despreocupado y no tomarse seriamente las amenazas de sus enemigos que irían tras su familia. Odio a la reina cuando no movió un dedo para perseguir a los culpables siendo ella la que les impuso esa carga tan pesada….. pero por sobre todas las cosas se odió a sí misma por ser tan cobarde y permitir que Alexis priorizara la seguridad de su propia familia y dejar a su suerte en manos de un extraño al último conde Phantomhive, que solo era un niño. Uno con demasiados enemigos heredados prestos para ir tras su cabeza. 

Como mujer noble debió acatar obedientemente su lugar en la sociedad. Si ella hubiese sido como su madre lo habría reclamado para sí misma y con el poder de su espada aplastar a los enemigos de su sobrino. En lugar de eso se lo entregó a ese extraño que despedía indecencia por cada poro….En la danza social, de las cosas que se dan por sobreentendidas, se cuidaba mucho de revelar cual era el miedo que la consumía: temía que su sobrino se hubiera convertido en un hereje sodomita. 

Para erradicar ese temor, estuvo dispuesta a correrse de su posición de suegra y ser más tía. Le preocupaba la falta de referentes femeninos desde pequeño. Eso y los rumores que involucraban a ese mayordomo indecente que lo seguía como su sombra. A su sobrino le enseñaría que le gusten las mujeres, todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarlo de esa “delicadeza” suya que era la comidilla de las damas de sociedad. Para su fortuna su sobrino no podía leer la mente o de lo contrario habría vaciado el cargador de su revolver oculto en su cintura y del cual nunca se separaba. 

Si te dan asco las cortesanas entonces busca una mujer honesta asfixiada por la situación económica para practicar. Una viuda joven preferentemente.- luego de decirlo se sonrojó de su propia audacia, algo fuera de carácter con la estricta Frances. 

No se preocupe mi marquesa ya tenemos a una candidata adecuada, lamentablemente al joven amo le está costando abordar el asunto, él es taaan fiel a Lady Elizabeth.- con sorna en la voz Sebastian volvió a su impertinencia habitual. 

Que extraño creí que por el solo hecho de compartir el mismo techo le habías contagiado toda tu indecencia. 

Esperó una respuesta mordaz de parte de su sobrino pero tanto el amo como el criado permanecieron con los labios sellados. Los ojos de su yerno eran dos dagas de acero y por un momento deseó haberse mordido la lengua porque su sobrino empezó a sospechar el subtexto de sus palabras. 

Quiero conocerla – dijo de repente- Al menos como tu tía puedo hacer eso por ti. Además todo lo que te haya enseñado ese inmoral es ineficaz si cortejas a una dama propia. 

Me niego, es vergonzoso y peligroso. Se te puede escapar con Elizabeth.- con voz autoritaria demandó. 

Frances tenía de su lado la experiencia, por lo que decidió dar por terminada la charla cuando vio salir a Paula. Era inútil insistirle a su sobrino y carecía de importancia ya que contaba como antigua Phantomhive su propia red de informantes. 

Ciel Nina me dijo que haría tu traje a juego con el mio. Ya no puedo esperar que llegue el 22 de diciembre.- Lizzy sobreexcitada abrazó a Ciel con más fuerza de la que pretendía. 

Por instinto apretó aún más su agarre cuando percibió que su madre y Ciel estuvieron discutiendo otra vez. Ella los amaba a ambos por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer, plantar una sonrisa y fingir ignorancia, ser un ángel que no sabe nada.


	8. AMBICIÓN

AMBICIÓN. 

Lord Chambers con su título de Marques, dueño de la mayor tabacalera del imperio y con un lucrativo negocio de boticas en expansión, desempeñaba su cargo de Ministro de hacienda con responsabilidad y cumpliendo fiel las ordenes de la reina. Para mantener el delicado equilibrio de la estructura social económica. Suprimir el poder creciente de la burguesía era una prioridad. 

A la reina le gustaba el control total, pero el mundo estaba cambiando. El desarrollo tecnológico impulsado por la guerra fría con Alemania había traído tantos beneficios como perjuicios, en especial a los que pretendían mantener la estructura del poder. 

Sufrir la paulatina perdida de poder que habían experimentado otras monarquías europeas, no era una opción para Victoria. De repente la gente ajena, los plebeyos, se creían con el derecho de dirigir sus destinos. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener el poder a duras penas gracias al placebo de las sociedades: la religión. Como su cabeza había instituido el culto a su figura como una semidiosa que protegía a los pobres y desamparados publicitando todas sus obras de beneficencia. En realidad le dejaba el trabajo feo a alguno de sus funcionarios, la desagradable tarea de tomar las medidas antipáticas. Cuando la presión y el descontento era mucho…. Encontraba un chivo expiatorio. 

La culpa de todo era de su Nieto, el actual emperador Alemán con sus ideas heréticas y contra sistema llamada bienestar social. Desesperados por arrebatarles el dominio mundial mejoró la calidad de vida de los plebeyos permitiendo su acceso en puestos de relevancia instaurando la meritocracia. Como un virus se expandió debilitando todas las monarquías que temerosas habían cedido su poder por temor a que se repita lo sucedido en Francia. Ella no le quedó más opción de conceder una participación controlada en la Cámara de los Comunes. 

Para evitar una confrontación directa decidió limitar su poder por la vía económica. Los nobles favoritos gracias a sus licencias reales tenían beneficios impositivos y contactos que los opositores o los plebeyos no tenían por lo que estaban obligados a soportar la feroz presión fiscal. Apenas los dejaba subsistir pero no ganar influencia decisiva. Ella lo llamó su “techo de cristal” y le pareció genial ya que estaba ahí pero no era perceptible. Y lo más importante infranqueable, conservando la aristocracia los beneficios de cuna. 

Lord Chambers a diferencia de su sobrino nieto (vizconde de Druitt) era un hombre leal e intachable en su vida privada. Casado felizmente desde hacía 50 años, padre ejemplar, empresario responsable y comprometido había impulsado varias de las leyes restrictivas para el consumo de drogas y la prostitución. Dos males comunes de la época que se atribuían al carácter libertino de la plebe en lugar de a serios problemas de economía estructural. Caldo de cultivo ideal para que se arraiguen ideologías anarquistas que provocaban revueltas cada vez más frecuentes y violentas. Los que podían huir emigraban a Alemania o a Estados Unidos. 

Por sus cualidades lo ponían en curso de colisión con otro favorito de la reina que pensaba que ya era tiempo de un cambio si querían seguir en la cima del mundo: el conde Phantomhive. 

En el tablero de la reina ambos eran caballos e igual de prescindibles o necesarios. Mientras Chambers llevara a cabo el lado virtuoso y luminoso del sistema, Phantomhive por generaciones mantenían el orden social haciendo el trabajo sucio de limpieza y contención. A Victoria le gustaba el poder y no iba a regalarlo a cualquier estúpido que ganara dinero “atentando contra la moralidad pública”. 

El conde Phantomhive cobraba impuestos/sobornos que eran una caja jugosa de dinero la cual estaba obligado a tributar/donar a las obras de caridad de la reina y/o sus testaferros. Al mismo tiempo ejercía en control y mantenimiento de la paz social a base de vicios e intoxicación que desarticulaba cualquier plan de acción revolucionario contra la corona. 

La contra era que le daba acceso a secretos vergonzosos favorables para el chantaje. El conocimiento de alguno que afectara directamente a la reina o su familia implicaba el sacrificio del perro rabioso. No lo hacía de mano propia porque no era su estilo…. Ella siempre facilitaba pero nunca era la responsable directa de la caída de alguno de sus peones. Ella estaba más allá de eso, se sentaba en su trono y aplaudía al vencedor. 

Hasta ahora su perro joven no mordió ningún cebo trampa de los que preparó. Si se enteró de algún secreto, lo enterró cuidadosamente como debe hacerlo un perro fiel. Su único traspié fue cuando quemó hasta el suelo la mansión del barón Kelvin. La reina conocía los detalles del cautiverio del conde porque ella misma había participado en fiestas similares de convocatoria luego de la muerte de su querido Albert. Cuando tuvo éxito y su deseo concedido se retiró de ellas. 

Cada vez que se encontraba con él, tenía el placer secreto de saber quienes y porque habían realizado el ataque que tan desesperadamente buscaba y callárselo. Era claro como el agua que ese niño acabó siendo el contratista. 

Hubo un tiempo que ella se lamento como Kelvin, de no haber gozado de los querubines que fueron los gemelos Phantomhive; viendo como resulto todo fue un hecho afortunado. Además recibir en su palacio a ese jovencito tan o más hermoso que su padre era un autentico placer. Lo único que se paseaba por su palacio eran vejestorios decadentes suplicando migajas de poder. 

Si ella o su sucesor sería el encargado de despachar a este cachorro cuando se tornara un lobo feroz, no lo sabía. Mientras tanto lo dejaría acumular poder y deleitarse con ese jovencito con sus ingeniosas estrategias. Nada la estimulaba más que un hombre bello con un gran intelecto. Porque cuando ese niño atravesaba las puertas francesas de sus aposentos privados, ella ya no era una anciana de 80 años sino una jovencita de 22 capaz de devorar al mundo.


	9. EXCUSAS

EXCUSAS.

Aunque no le gustara la idea, las circunstancias extraordinarias requerían que fuera él quien visitara a su informante en lugar de permitirle entrar en su mansión. Lizzy había adquirido la costumbre de aparecer aleatoriamente y sin aviso. Hacía y deshacía como si ya fuera la Condesa Phantomhive. Comenzó a celar a Mey Rin o a Nina por el escaso desarrollo de su busto y por su linea de trabajo sin saber que su inseguridad era en vano. 

No es como si estuviese totalmente plana, ella tenía otros atributos igual de interesantes. Ella sería una madre maravillosa, como la que siempre anheló. Pero para que Lizzy sea madre tenia que superar su fobia a las mujeres adultas y al contacto físico en general. 

Eligió a Marlene en un impulso caprichoso luego de verla caminar por la vereda con su conjunto de rasgos inusuales. Con la calma de otro día analizó con la lógica el porque lo hizo. Cada decisión que tomo en su corta vida fue siempre un movimiento calculado así que se desesperó cuando intento responder la pregunta de Sebastian ¿por qué ella? 

Ella era hermosa, distinta de la belleza clásica de Lizzy, pero era sobre todo impactante, como una ninfa de fuego. El marcado contraste entre esa melena cobriza y su piel oscura y aceitunada la hacían ver irreal. Su rasgo más destacable eran sus ojos celestes tan claros que parecían trasparentes como una aguamarina. Como un cristal parecían brillar desde dentro dándole ese aspecto de loba. Su andar también era firme y seguro como un depredador merodeando a su presa haciéndola ver intimidante. 

Porque ella era tan diferente al resto de las mujeres en Inglaterra que fue imposible asociarla o confundirla con alguno de los cultistas. Luego de tratarla por un mes también descubrió gratamente que parecía tan ajena a los deseos carnales como él. Jamás intento una caricia impropia ni una insinuación lo que lo hizo sentir tan cómodo pese a su trato cauteloso y su hostilidad inicial.

Finalmente se habían acostumbrado a tomar juntos el te de la tarde como una rutina diaria. Hablaban de todo y de nada o a veces solamente en silencio con la compañía del otro. La excusa era ir a su tienda o su casa al menos una vez por semana para un reporte de los movimientos de la zona. No le costó demasiado inventar pretextos para verse con más frecuencia.

Le molestó enterarse que la escolta privada de lord Chambers fingían ser clientes y recababan información. Días después Yard irrumpía y decomisaba todo, dejando los locales pelados. Las fotos de Pitt valieron el precio exorbitado que pagó. Si hubiese sabido antes que los comerciantes eran tan útiles en la vigilancia se hubiese ahorrado el intercambio con algunos de sus molestos informantes. 

También se enteró antes de que Lau se lo dijera que la familia Razzi (que sustituyo a la Ferro) cobraban un peaje más caro de lo acordado guardándose el porcentaje que le pertenecía. Identidades de traficantes de personas que rompían su pulido esquema y dejaban de pagar el tributo correspondiente. También al ser un sector de ingresos medios y bajos era más sensible a la marcha real de la economía, permitiéndose prepararse con anticipación ante las sucesivas crisis económicas que se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia. 

Srta. Foster ya hace tiempo que nos conocemos ¿puedo llamarla por su nombre? A mis colaboradores los llamo por su nombre…. Creo que es tiempo suficiente ¿no?.- demoró un poco su mirada sobre los labios carnosos de la mujer que tenía enfrente. 

Como guste conde.- su respuesta fue en un tono más bajo y desvió por un segundo la mirada para ocultar el sutil rastro de vergüenza. 

Bien, entonces la llamaré Lizzy, su nombre es Elithabet. Marlene Foster.- sonrió de la misma forma cuando suele Flirtear con un objetivo potencial para que baje la guardia, pero sin hacerlo tan obvio por su pequeño chiste privado. 

Todo el mundo me llama Marley, sería extraño que me llame de otro modo.

Lo sé, pero yo no quiero ser como todo el mundo para usted…. A cambio también debería llamarme Ciel.- presionó aún más con su actitud coqueta acortando la distancia hasta que casi podría besarla. 

Voy a poner más agua.- se levantó y huyo a la cocina perturbada ya que por un momento pensó que intentaría besarla. 

Marley había tratado a diario con él a lo largo de 2 meses. Al principio venía acompañado de su mayordomo, Pitt o Abberline. Ese trato cercano/ flirteo se extendía a todo el mundo. Hombre o mujeres indistintamente y de cualquier edad. Lo interpretó como lo que parecía parte de su personalidad o simplemente un gusto por incomodar a la gente. Por las pocas veces que trato a su mayordomo era innegable que fue quién lo había criado, ambos se conducían del mismo modo con esa aura de seducción envolviéndolos. 

Ciel sonrió con la victoria tirando de sus comisuras y no resistió humedecer sus labios con anticipación. 

Se sobresaltó cuando golpearon repentinamente en la puerta de entrada. Desde la cocina Marley pidió que fuera a ver quien era. En un gesto de inocencia que le costaría caro, abrió la puerta sin mirar antes por la ventana. 

Hola Ciel querido.

AAAHHHH! NO.- sorprendido intentó cerrar la puerta para conjurar la amenaza del otro lado, no funcionó. Colocó el pie y con una mano de fuerza sobrehumana la abrió de par en par haciendo que Ciel barra con su trasero el hall de entrada.

¿Qué haces vestido con esas fachas? Por el tono del invitado no deseado se notaba disgustado de ver al conde con un traje sencillo de clase media. 

¡Con un demonio intento pasar desapercibido! Me seguiste tía Frances, te lo advertí.- molesto agarro en forma violenta el brazo de la dama ricamente ataviada y la jaló dentro de la casa para que no siguiera llamando la atención de los curiosos que se preguntaban qué hacia una dama rica en la puerta de una mujer soltera de clase media. 

Que seas mi tía no te da derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos. 

Grrr…. Jovencito maleducado para que lo sepas yo fui la mano derecha de tu padre y adecuadamente entrenada por mi madre.- indignada lo miró con desprecio de arriba abajo y como un sable punteaba su frente con el índice. 

Marley se asomó sorprendida al escuchar el alboroto, en su espalda sostenía un cuchillo de carnicero. 

Lizzy te presento a mi tía Frances…. Tía Frances Elithabet. Marlene Foster una informante.- carraspeó en un intento de aclarar la voz que le quedaba. 

Un Gusto Lady Frances.- realizo una escueta pero correcta reverencia. - voy a preparar otra taza de te, tomen asiento por favor.- se giro intentando ocultar discretamente el cuchillo. 

Frances lo notó pese al sigilo y una sonrisa imperceptible tiró de sus labios, su sobrino no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado protestando mientras quitaba los papeles de la mesa para 4 personas. La vista de águila de Frances no escapó la fotografía de Lord Chambers. 

Se sentó e inspeccionó sin disimulo el estado general del inmueble, la limpieza y decoración de la pequeña morada. Se sorprendió de la luminosidad con la pintura blanca y los grandes ventanales que permitían la luz solar ingresar libremente y rebotar en el escaso mobiliario pintado de color blanco, haciendo la ilusión de mayores dimensiones de las que tenía realmente. Luego del te tendría un buen pretexto de inspeccionar el baño y la cocina. 

Ciel dio por terminada la reunión luego de media hora en la que Frances se dedicó a monopolizar la conversación intercalando anécdotas personales que en nada conseguían disimular que se trataba de un interrogatorio. Ya en el carruaje ambos se miraban retándose a duelo. 

Gracias tía Frances, sin tu ayuda no podría haberlo arruinado mejor.- estaban solos así que no hacia falta usar la máscara de la diplomacia. 

¡Qué desagradecido! Estaba intentando ayudar.

¿Ayudarme? ¿haciendo parecer que soy un pusilánime al que su tía tiene que venir a cuidarle la bragueta? 

¡Claro que no! Te estaba dando una cobertura de normalidad, las mujeres bajan la guardia cuando conocen a la familia del festejante…. Sabes que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría involucrarse con un Phantomhive si supieran a lo que se dedica realmente.

En otras palabras mi madre estaba loca.- increpó sintiéndose insultado. 

No seas inocente, tu madre nunca fue una santa paloma. Los Durlles eran colaboradores menos asiduos de la nobleza oscura pero eran del círculo. Tu madre era hábil creando venenos.¿Ya la besaste?

Todavía no. 

¡Qué lento! No se a quién saliste, tu padre ni casado perdonaba una falda. 

En eso estaba hasta que me interrumpiste y lo arruinaras.

Dos meses para que ni le hayas dado un beso, eso es pasarse de pacato. 

¿Qué quieres decirme realmente? .- su tono era cargado y amenazante como el que usaba con sus enemigos debido a que le irritaban todas esas insinuaciones sobre su sexualidad. 

Pateas para el otro lado ¿no? Te gustan más los pititos que las rajitas. 

¡CLARO QUE NO!.- grito indignado parándose en un intento fallido de querer ahorcar a su tía, pero tuvo que sentarse por el golpe sordo de su cabeza contra el techo. 

Me juras por Dios que no has practicado ningún acto perverso con el indecente.- miró al niño fijamente para descubrir si mentía. 

Soy bien hombre y me gustan las mujeres, al parecer del tipo demasiado virtuoso. Gracias por preguntar.- sus ojos azules eran más oscuros y más helados debido al odio.

Solo quería asegurarme, empecé a preocuparme cuando Elizabeth me contó tu pasividad y como no reaccionas ni siquiera a una invitación abierta. Mi hija no debería tomar siempre la iniciativa. 

No sabía que tuvieran esas confianzas entre madre e hija. Creía que eras una madre estricta que no fomentaría ese comportamiento.- solo le produjo rechazo. 

No soy estúpida Ciel, se muy bien las juntas que tienes y como hombre….. ojalá Vincent te hubiera hablado de ello, debió prepararte mejor. Lo importante era que si tuvieras un desliz fuera con una mujer a la que le importaras. Mi hija te ama y se van a casar, no hay obstáculo si es antes de tiempo. Elizabeth está muy insegura. Te quedas tirado sobre la cama como un atún muerto y le haces pensar que no le gustas como mujer.

Así que esa es la causa de sus celos enfermos con Mey Rin y Nina… Qué ridiculez. 

Bueno me quedo con la tranquilidad que solo eres lento como un caracol. Encima vago, eso de buscarte una querida que se llame igual que mi hija. Soy consciente que te hemos impuesto este compromiso…. Pero mi hija es tan hermosa, ¿es porque son primos?- resopló disgustada. 

No lo se. Yo la quiero, se que es hermosa pero creo que no somos muy compatibles. Solo no sucede, así que se me ocurrió en probar si puedo tener sexo con una mujer diferente, me acostumbraré y lo haré como algo mecánico. 

Mi hija no merece esto. Pero supongo que no puedo obligarte a que sientas amor por mi hija. Al menos no morirás cuando tengas a mi hija en la cama y digas su nombre por accidente. Y yo que pensaba que quedaría viuda pronto.- una sonrisa espeluznante que le confirmaba al mundo que ella es una auténtica Phantomhive. 

Te juro que si pudiera cancelaría este compromiso, y no lo digo por Lizzy precisamente.

Lo se, es un matrimonio político después de todo, la reina jamás permitirá otra que no sea mi hija después de todo.

Ciel le dio una mirada diferente. Lo ocultó antes de que su tía adivinara sus intenciones. - desde cuando me sigues. 

Desde que me dijiste que no me metiera, eres tan fácil que solo cargas como un toro que va derecho a la plaza. Vincent era más precavido, nunca tomaba el mismo camino para no ser seguido. 

Mejor así, ahorro tiempo y elimino a mis enemigos porque para eso volví de la muerte, para exterminarlos a todos.

Lo se muy bien, por eso acepte que te quedaras en la finca solo con un extraño en lugar de obligarte a vivir con nosotros. Y te lo agradezco…. Por eso no puedo dejar de preocuparme con esa amabilidad tuya sea la causa de tu perdición.

No soy amable, si lo fuera no intentaría utilizar inocentes en mis esquemas. Cuando la miro a los ojos me doy cuenta que soy un ser humano terrible.

¿y cuando miras los ojos de mi hija? 

No es lo mismo. Ella también es Phantomhive por lo que tampoco sabe amar, solo posee. Me posee. En última instancia ella también me utiliza para sus fines egoístas después de todo. 

No es físico, es emocional…. Maldición ella es bonita, demasiado para mi gusto. Si de mi dependiera no te dejaría que la hicieras tu amante, la compararías con mi hija y la preferirás a ella. Será inevitable que la busques luego de casarte con Elizabeth. - lo dijo con envidia y amargura auténtica. 

Por eso era mala idea que la conocieras. Al principio iba a ser algo fugaz, pero creo que puedo establecer algo a largo plazo. No voy a cometer el mismo error que mi predecesor. 

Voy a tener que tener una charla profunda con Elizabhet sobre los hijos ilegítimos, tienen la mala costumbre de ser copias al carbón de sus padres. 

Gracias tía Frances.- esta vez sin sarcasmo.

¿Qué te pasa niño, tu nunca das las gracias por nada te pareces a tu padre en eso; me molesta esa mirada tuya así que dilo sin rodeos.- Molesta se cruzó los brazos. 

Es que tu te has esforzado en llevar una vida digna y recta de la dama perfecta que pensé que …

Y lo soy, pero eso no me convierte en una ilusa. En nuestra familia es cuestión de supervivencia y no serás ni el primero ni el último que lo haga. Nuestra expectativa de vida es tan corta que si apenas logramos preparar a un sucesor del condado. La supervivencia del linaje es lo más importante. En este momento me hubiese gustado que tu hermano lo hubiese logrado…. Él podría haber tenido sus propios hijos con posibilidades a heredar el condado. Como su tía me hubiera encargado de buscarle una esposa heredera de un título y así ganar influencia y protección. Pero supongo que es normal con una constitución tan débil como la suya. 

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro del conde. 

Pero no creas que voy a permitir que hagas lo que se te da la gana, en otras familias es un desliz imperdonable. Así que no creas que voy a tolerar que te vuelvas un Otomano.

¡Qué acaso quieres matarme! Ya Elizabeth sola es más de lo que puedo manejar y si esto no fuera necesario no buscaría una segunda. Es imposible para mí que tenga 4 esposas. - de solo pensarlo le agarraban escalofríos ya que tenia dificultades en conseguir calmar los llantos de Elizabeth. 

Si lo se muy bien, sino no te estaría concediendo este permiso especial. Si fuera algo que disfrutaras jamás te lo permitiría. 

En otras palabras eres feliz con mi sufrimiento. Qué mujer tan sádica.

¿Y lo dudabas? Si no, no sería una Phantomhive. - hinchó su pecho con orgullo.


	10. CIEGOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si Yana Toboso le dará a nuestro conde la oportunidad de cobrarse todas las que Alister Chambers le debe, pero hasta que llegue ese momento le di una pequeña venganza.

CIEGOS.

Un hombre cruzaba a la carrera la amplia avenida donde se encontraba el Big Ben para ingresar en la confitería más aclamada de Londres. Su ambiente ameno contrastaba con la actitud sombría del recién llegado. Desde una mesa oculta detrás de una columna, en la esquina derecha del fondo sin ventanas indiscretas que revelaran quienes eran los ocupantes de la misma. Allí lord Randall y otro Chambers (Alister Chambers vizconde de Druitt) lo esperaban con una copa de vino tinto. 

El recién llegado le disgustaba particularmente su pariente, pero la reunión era importante para evitarla y muy comprometedora para recibirlos en su oficina o su casa. El marques Williams Chambers, tenía a una nieta joven y casadera a su cargo. Aunque seria pariente sanguíneo del otro, eso no detendría al Vizconde seductor. Estaba en el dilema de detestarlo y necesitarlo. Le conseguía los sujetos de prueba para sus productos farmacéuticos, testaferro y parásito oficial de la familia que debía financiar su estilo de vida. Alister tenía un talento para negocios torcidos y se ocupaba del trabajo sucio de la familia. 

Con el comisionado lord Randall la relación era más afable. Ambos eran hombres que intentaban cumplir la ley y los deseos de su reina, aunque estos disten del bien común. También tenían un enemigo en común: Earl Phantomhive. 

Ambos combatieron contra 3 generaciones de perros guardianes, hermanados en la creencia ingenua de que la corona podía prescindir del sistema de la aristocracia del mal. Ciegos en sus ideales solo veían una pequeña parte del esquema imperial. Desde su perspectiva era una familia infame de zorros cuidando el gallinero. No estaban del todo equivocados pero tampoco en lo correcto. 

Ambos ciegos a que cada cosa que sucedía lo hacia solo porque la reina lo permitía. El sistema era un circulo vicioso imposible de romper. Si no estuvieran los Phantomhive, serian las mafias extranjeras las que gobernarían las calles londinenses y todo sin tributar ni un penique a la corona. 

Ciegos en su orgullo y vanidad tampoco veían sus fallas propias y como el sistema mismo los fue corroyendo de a poco. Uno pensaba que derrocando al rey del submundo acabaría con el mismo; el otro pensando que a fuerza de leyes restrictivas era suficiente para combatir las adicciones, la prostitución y todo vicio, negándose a admitir que los mismos productos con los que amasó fortuna se utilizaban para producir drogas más adictivas y el opio era ya algo pasado de moda. 

Sr. Ministro gracias a su colaboración hemos cerrado puntos de venta del perro sarnoso y del chino come ratas.

Gracias lord Randall sin su ayuda no podríamos lograrlo. Aquí tiene los fondos reservados para que continúen usted y sus oficiales desenmascarando agentes del mal. Con la confiscación de los bienes de la delincuencia vuelve a las manos de los que ejecutan la ley. 

Tío espero que no te olvidaras de mí, tu leal sobrino.

“Si las sanguijuelas pudieran sonreír lo harían de la misma manera….” Aquí tienes los títulos de propiedad pero antes los contra documentos por favor.

Ambos Chambers intercambian sobres como si de rehenes se trataran. Un esbelto camarero se acercó a tomarles la orden sin percatarse del click de una cámara fotográfica. 

El camarero se dirigió a entregar el pedido con una gracia pocas veces vista en ese estrato social haciendo llamativo a ese hombre de pelo cano y ojos borgoña.

Un hombre rubio de lentes en la mesa de adelante, cerró el periódico y se dirigió al baño poco después que al ministro Chambers le llegara su orden. Se dirigió al baño de caballeros con una sonrisa que los caballeros de la mesa no percibieron. 

Luego de unos 15 minutos el Ministro se levantó sintiendo el llamado de la naturaleza, demasiado pronto. Se excuso de los otros y se dirigió al baño de caballeros. 

El tintineo de la puerta distrajo al vizconde de Druitt de la charla ociosa pues su visión se vio ocupada totalmente en la inalterable dama de increíble belleza que atravesaba el vestíbulo como flotando. La forma en la que se contoneaba tan elegante y etérea hizo que varios caballeros siguieran su marcha hasta sentarse en una solitaria mesa. Toda una sirena de cabello negro y ojos azules demasiado brillantes por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar. 

Hay dos características que destacan al Vizconde por encima del resto de los mortales: su amor a teatralizar todo y su impulso a seguir y perseguir la belleza literalmente. No le importó que no se le enviara ninguna invitación, se dirigió para la mesa de la sirena, que había ordenado una porción de selva negra y un vaso de whisky doble. 

Alcohol y dulces son la receta indicada para aliviar las penas de amor. - galantemente Alister le entregó una rosa blanca que robó de la decoración de la mesa cercana. 

¡Oh ,mi señor, estoy tan avergonzada que no me haya comportado como una dama digna.- se limpió una lágrima de su único ojo visible. 

Como médico tengo desarrollado el ojo clínico para detectar males, en especial los del corazón.- luego de una reverencia se sentó en la silla del frente. 

La joven dama le sonrió en forma coqueta mientras bebía de forma erótica su vaso de whisky. 

Alister abandonó todo pensamiento coherente cuando la sirena se transformó en la mismísima Afrodita con una sola batida de esas espesas pestañas y un jugueteo nada inocente con una cereza.

El vizconde extasiado se tragó todo el cuento de la prometida despechada y abandonada, que ahogaba su amargura con alcohol y dulces por no tener el valor de contarle las malas noticias a sus padres. 

El vizconde sonrió en forma muy oscura, una mujer joven, despechada y semiborracha que su familia desconocía su paradero era la presa perfecta…. Unas cuantas palabras dulces y será suya. La midió y calculó su valor.

Mi canario no llores más por ese pobre hereje que ofendió a una diosa bajada del olimpo.- se apresuró a secarle una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla. 

Muchas gracias por escucharme vizconde, no pensé que tener a alguien tan confiable como usted podía aliviar mi corazón roto por el simple gesto de escuchar mis problemas.

No se diga más mi pajarita otra ronda de Champange y la risa nunca dejará ese rostro angelical. 

Alister se relamió pensado en la suerte que tenía. Un sorbo más y conduciría a la desprevenida a alguno de los hoteles cercanos. Dependiendo de su suerte no recordaría nada cuando despertara desnuda al día siguiente. Si encontraba una joya asumiría el riesgo de transportarla y hacer un dinerito extra. 

Condujo con seguridad a la sirena con la mano acariciando su tentador culito a una habitación de hotel barato. 

Bien mi afrodita al fin solos para entregar nuestros cuerpos al placer .- abriendo los brazos en cruz para abrazarse a si mismo con un contoneo ridículo. 

Si al fin solos…- dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada que no coincidía con el curvilíneo cuerpo.

Druitt confundido se tropezó con sus propios pies y retrocedió como un cangrejo luego del sonoro ruido que hizo su trasero a golpear el piso al ver una sonrisa siniestra y dos fuegos fatuos en lugar de las gemas azules. Su intento de levantarse y huir quedó trunco de una patada, cuando la sirena se arrancó la falda revelando unas piernas muy musculosas como para ser de una dama, una muy potente ya que el impacto le quebró la nariz y le sacó todos los dientes frontales. 

Esto fue por tocarme el trasero todo el camino- una voz claramente masculina siseó con odio. 

Y esto es por llamarme petirrojo e intentar venderme en el mercado negro.- con violencia lo agarro de su pañuelo pomposo para darle una serie de puñetazos con comodidad. 

Lo dejó tendido en el suelo, con una conmoción cerebral seguramente, pero poco le importaba si sobrevivía. Consiguió lo que quería que le firmara la cesión de todas las propiedades a su nombre. 

Afuera del hotel un carruaje detuvo su marcha frente a un Ciel travestido exhibiendo sus piernas perfectas y lampiñas. 

Mi lady suba por favor, es indecente que una dama enseñe las piernas como una de las chicas de Lau.- Sebastián no desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse. 

Cómo va lo del Sr. ministro.- Ciel preguntó en forma calmada e indiferente, ya no le daba el gusto a su mayordomo de verlo malhumorado. 

Lau esta encargándose en este momento, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

Lord Chambers casi pasa un mal momento por su urgencia. Apresurado dejó el sobre en el espejo para dirigirse al urinal. No vio al hombre rubio y alto que a sus espaldas sacaba de sus mangas unas agujas de acupuntura. Si se percato de la joven que en vestido corto se coló por el ventiluz y con pasos de ballet camino por la repisa para tomar el sobre con los contra documentos cuando iba a tomarle el tobillo, notó tras suyo al hombre de sonrisa espeluznante y rasgos asiáticos que no se condecía con su cabello rubio. 

Apenas sintió el piquete y sentía que no podía mantener los parpados abiertos hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia. 

Vaya Ran Mao mira las cosas que hago por mi querido Earl. - miro sus fachas en el espejo de chico del servicio de limpieza – debo aplaudir el ingenio de nuestro conde uno muy divertido para eliminar a las ratas – Lau abrió los ojos y sacó de los cubículos un cesto de residuos donde depositaria el cuerpo del Sr. ministro. 

La mañana siguiente el nerviosismo se filtraba en la dieta, en los mercados y en las calles. Todos hablaban del escándalo que un periódico independiente se atrevió a publicar. Pago de sobornos una doble vida oculta y perversiones abominables del Marques Chambers, ministro de hacienda y finanzas del imperio británico. Una fotografía del anciano hombre desnudo con un niño mirando al lente cabalgando al Sr. Ministro en pleno acto de sodomía. 

Desde su su sillón miraba con satisfacción la fotografía de su rival. Ahora podría expandir sin problemas su negocio hacia el lucrativo campo de la investigación farmacéutica. 

Felicitaciones joven amo, ahora que derrotó a su oponente podrá dedicarse al otro asunto. 

Todavía no, me falta acomodar las piezas para asegurar el nombramiento de Eduard Midford como el nuevo Ministro de su majestad. 

Tenga cuidado no sea que tanta codicia sea contraproducente, la reina no es de las que comparten el poder. - una sonrisa de colmillos expuestos en un intento de sacudir a su amo. 

Demasiado feliz el conde desdeñó la advertencia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Al contrario, le hago el favor de llevarle a un joven guapo y prometedor que llevará al imperio a una nueva etapa de progreso ¿qué más puede pedir?

Ay ay me parece que deberé moderar más su carácter o un día encontraré que mi comida cultivada se arruino porque le crecieron colmillos y cuernos.

Dicen que cosechas lo que siembras, infierno de mayordomo.


	11. OTRO CASILLERO.

OTRO CASILLERO.

Marley se sorprendió cuando vio entrar al conde puntual para tomar el te de la tarde. Esta mañana pensó que su vida volvería a la normalidad cuando leyó los titulares del periódico. Una vez cumplido el objetivo el conde no tenia motivos para volver y desaparecería sin más como había llegado. Cuando lo vio llegar con su sombrero de hongo y su traje caro el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se sintió como el pájaro que chocó contra el cristal y nunca se percato que estaba entrampado. 

Su mortificación era mayor, porque sabía que el joven conde no le era indiferente. Sería estúpida negar que le gustaba. De lejos el hombre más hermoso con el que se había topado en la vida. Tratarlo a diario solo incrementaba su vulnerabilidad. Siempre llegaba impecable, que hasta su aliento era dulce igual que su conversación divertida. Era un hombre inteligente con el que se podía hablar de cualquier tema, del cual jamás escucho ningún comentario despectivo hacia mujeres ni racista. 

Le incomodaba tratarlo a diario ya que era el tipo de hombre del que era fácil enamorarse , tan perfecto….demasiado. Y comprometido, que era tan malo como casado porque era noble y los nobles solo se casan con otros de su misma condición. Su propia intuición la instaba que cerrara filas; la advertencia del que hubiera sido su suegro: “él es el demonio”. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el saco con toda esa seducción que no debería estar presente en una tarea tan mundana, lo confirmó.

Los comerciantes de East End lo saben todo. Fingen que son ciegos por auto conservación. Saben lo que sucederá pero son impotentes para cambiar al destino. Si se pregunta lo suficiente conocerá las caras o nombres de los que realmente dirigen a Inglaterra. Si se sabe demasiado no se puede volver atrás. Marley sabía demasiado. Aunque el diablo tenga el precio estipulado por los servicios, siempre se las arregla para torcer palabras y voluntades para cobrar un plus. 

Cuando lo vio acomodarse como si el lugar le perteneciera, supo que había caído en su trampa solo que fingió no saberlo. Tenía la certeza que él sabia que sabía quien era realmente, a lo que realmente se dedicaba y todo de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer. Él era un tipo peligroso y ella tenía miedo. 

Lizzy querida, estás helada.- le sostuvo las manos frotándolas con las suyas para darle calor mientras le pasaba los labios tiernamente sobre su frente como si fuera una madre que chequea la temperatura de su hijo. 

Se quedó inmóvil ante la repentina cercanía física. Nunca antes había invadido su espacio personal, respetando el estricto protocolo implícito de mantener la distancia de las diferentes clases sociales. En este momento no necesitaba que fuera sus ojos por lo que no tenía sentido de mantener la farsa. La fianza con esa suma tan abultada no era algo que solo se pague con información…..

Un quejido salió de su boca cuando subió el toque de sus manos por sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria para demostrar quién tenia el control. Sus labios bajaron de su frente hacia su mejilla suavemente y se detuvo el la comisura de su boca donde lamió y mordió el labio inferior.

Esa es una buena reacción Lizzy… me gusta.- enterró la nariz en la curva de su cuello para sentir su aroma personal. Su pulso como un caballo desbocado por efecto del miedo y la excitación. Eso lo encendía. 

¿Por qué? .- la voz estrangulada apenas era audible si no fuera por la cercanía.

¿Hace falta que lo diga? .- sin contener la carcajada la abrazó tan fuerte que la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera la incipiente erección.

Suélteme ahora. Es un hombre de hecho casado, que le debe fidelidad a su prometida. 

Casado…. No todavía pero muy pronto si todo sale bien y para eso necesito su ayuda Lizzy. 

Sigo sin entender para qué me necesita cuando si la consumación de ese matrimonio es ya un hecho.- seguía forcejando inútilmente y la sorprendió el hecho de que pese a su apariencia delicada era mucho más fuerte que ella. También sabía que puntos exactos tocar para derribar hasta un hombre mucho más fuerte que él. 

Justamente la consumación es donde está el problema. ¿Se hará responsable de todas las veces en las que he tenido que tocarme por su culpa?.- arrastro sus labios a lo largo de la garganta como si quisiera rasgarla. 

No sea absurdo conde, tiene una novia bellísima, la he visto el fotografías del periódico.

Sí, bellísima, pero igual no me la pone dura como usted mi Lizzy.- le marcó el cuello con un chupón y la soltó dejándola tambalearse. 

Además me debe muchísimo dinero… sería una pena que tuviera que vender todo por lo que luchó por años para tener que ir a vivir bajo un puente. Con una casa tan cómoda, linda para dormir en las calles por un orgullo ridículo no es algo que le aconsejo.- se sentó en la silla y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

Marley fue hacia la cocina agarrándose de las paredes. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente volvió con una tetera y galletas que había horneado. Rápidamente le sirvió al conde para que tenga las manos ocupadas en algo y a la vista. Todavía podía sentir sobre su costado derecho el fantasma de la funda del revolver que el conde tenía en la cintura.

Siéntese que tenemos que re negociar las cláusulas de nuestra sociedad. - ordenó.

Digamos que la necesito para resolver un problema. Toda mi vida he tenido que soportar a personas que tienen la tendencia de tocarme como si fuese una especie de juguete o un peluche que se puede manosear y apretujar a placer. Me ha provocado tanto fastidio cuando era un niño como ahora que parecen tener la idea fija de ponerme las manos encima, con fines ajenos al decoro. Lamentablemente me caso y me guste o no voy a tener que tolerar que mi esposa haga sus demostraciones de afecto un tanto excesivas. 

Me tiene sorprendida que me diga eso conde, como si hablara de un hecho vanal…. Y por qué no le dice a su prometida que lo ayude. Solucionarlo es fácil si le pide que sea más suave y no tan táctil.- entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el relato cojo. Algo no tenía sentido si lo toma literalmente. De todas las personas el conde la había elegido a ella que no era la persona más afectiva y demostrativa del mundo. 

Je, je. Es una mujer verdaderamente adorable… y sí la quiero para lo que se está imaginando. 

¿Sabe que no tengo ningún interés romántico en usted? No hice nada que pueda haber incitado esas ideas. 

Es por eso que la quiero a usted mi Lizzy, no se abalanza encima mio apenas me ve y me da espacio. Es la mejor opción que tengo ya que me siento cómodo, provoca reacciones en mi cuerpo que ni mi prometida puede hacer. Lamentablemente no puedo cancelar el compromiso y mucho menos casarme con una mujer de mi elección. Como noble tengo obligaciones que cumplir y la reina no da este tipo de dispensas con frecuencia en la alta nobleza. 

Lo que quiere decir que no le gusta su prometida que es un verdadero bombón y le excita meterse en la cama con una persona que ni siente amor ni lo desea…. Conde estás enfermo de la cabeza. 

Sí, creo que tiene la razón en parte, no me gusta mi prometida porque es demasiado efusiva y me excita follármela a usted, porque me ve más como una persona que como un objeto de deseo. Quizás sea una locura pedir que no me vean como un pedazo de carne en exhibición en una góndola. De todas formas si no llegara a soportar el débito conyugal con mi esposa que me impidiera producir un heredero usted me dará uno. Obviamente no voy hacer nada para evitar un embarazo.- respondió al sarcasmo con una tono más amargo. 

¿También va a querer que lo espere con comidita caliente y una caja de purros junto a la chimenea? 

Sabes que lo que más me gusta de ti es lo lista que eres. Sí voy a dedicarte los miércoles para que pasemos nuestro idilio juntos, así que espero algo delicioso preparado por sus manos y un postre delicioso de esos que usted hace, preferentemente de chocolate.- sonrió con un entusiasmo auténtico porque le gustaba incomodar.

Tú….

Ah, me olvidaba, los purros no hacen falta porque no fumo así que disfrutaras los besos que te dé. 

Marley se mordió la lengua para no contestar y murmuró por lo bajo que como esperara que haga magia para no quedar embarazada. 

No, quiero que te quedes embarazada. No quise decir eso…. Si yo no llegara a producir descendientes legítimos con mi esposa, los hijos naturales que tenga contigo serán los sucesores del condado. 

Eres el tipo de hombre que se lo toma todo muy seriamente y piensa ser un padre presente para sus dos familias. Que loable.

Es lo más lógico. Si no sería imposible ser un buen perro guardián ¿sabe lo que le sucedió a mi predecesor? 

Si algo de eso escuche.- hizo una mueca rara debido a la incomodidad que hable en forma tan distante de la tragedia que le ocurrió a su familia.

Entonces como la mujer inteligente que eres, sabrás que aprendí a la mala y no cometeré el mismo error que mi predecesor de tener todos los huevos en la misma canasta. Vamos a ser muy íntimos así que deberíamos conocernos mejor. 

Hora del interrogatorio…. Dime lo que quieres saber.- cruzó los brazos en forma defensiva mirando en forma amenazante. 

Ciel no se dejó intimidar ya que era la misma pose de su tía Frances. Ella se le parecía en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo en los bordes ásperos, pero a diferencia de su tía tenia el centro blando como una trufa. Podía manejarla.

¿Cuantos novios tuvo?

Uno, estuve a un mes de casarme pero algunos malditos ordenaron su muerte. Eso usted lo sabe mejor. 

¿Qué tan lejos llego? Todavía…- era vergonzoso seguir cohibido cada vez que hablaba de sexo. Se supone que era un hombre adulto y su trabajo no era el más virtuoso.

Besos castos y puros sin lengua. Mi Milton era todo un caballero que esperaba a nuestra noche de bodas; soy virgen. 

No tuvieron mucha intimidad… con mi prometida, ella era mucho más audaz que usted. Va a mi casa a menudo sola, se queda a dormir y si nos hemos acariciado íntimamente. Yo no lo soy. - por un segundo rompió el contacto visual con una expresión mortificada, pero se recuperó casi al instante volviendo a colocarse esa máscara de suficiencia y orgullo a la que estaba tan aferrado. 

Dos más dos.- susurró para sí misma juntando otra pieza. Algo estaba mal y su curiosidad era menor que su prudencia para hacerla preguntar directamente. 

¿Eh? Cuatro, no te pases de lista. Fundé un conglomerado empresario yo solo. Las matemáticas son mi especialidad. 

¿Eres mentiroso?

Todos los humanos lo somos incluyéndome.

No todos, también están del tipo que le gusta decir el 90% del tiempo lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza. Mi abuela era así, no todo el mundo apreciaba tanta sinceridad. Yo solo miento por cuestiones de supervivencia el resto del tiempo digo la verdad aunque las personas no lo aprecien. Mentir es un esfuerzo inútil, todo cae por su peso. 

Eso crees. A veces más de una mentira se ha convertido en una verdad.- sonrió con diversión.

Pues tenga cuidado conde, las mentiras suelen descubrirse por un detalle al azar. La gente tiene la tendencia de olvidar las mentiras que ha dicho y a quién se las dijo. 

Je, je no se preocupe que no hay posibilidad que me confunda con mi esposa y diga su nombre por error.- se regodeó en su pequeña broma privada recordando el comentario de su tía. 

Ciel se fue luego de una hora de charla cada vez más trivial y esporádica gracias a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar. Difícilmente le podía llamar conversación pues el conde tenia la desagradable tendencia a ordenar y exigir. Desde comidas favoritas que debía aprender hasta libros que le gustaría que estén en la modesta biblioteca y cualquier otra demanda ridícula que se le ocurriera.

Solo quería que ya terminara el día estaba física y emocionalmente agotada, estaba muy frustrada al llegar a su casa. 

¡Diablos quién mierda se cree que es ese mocoso espeluznante!- gritó contra el cojín de su sofá para no explotar. - ¡pendejo pedante! Cree que me rasco todo el día y que solo existo para cumplirle sus caprichitos. 

Mierda Marley no seas idiota… no tienes que sentir lástima por lo que le pasó porque es un desgraciado manipulador que te tendió una celada. Debería cagarme en sus amenazas vender todo y largarme de aquí. Total ya no tengo familia ni prometido. Decirme que su oferta es buena…. 

Es cierto que por mi edad ya no soy una mujer con posibilidad de casarse, pero fue grosero decirlo así como si me estuviese haciendo un favor.

Luego recordó ciertos detalles que le dejó de su charla y lo sumó a lo que se fue enterando sobre lo que pasó hace 6 años. Veía los patrones pero debería averiguar luego, si su sospecha era correcta. ¿y si lo confirmaba que iba hacer? Ella no era médica para ayudarlo apropiadamente. No era su responsabilidad….. ¿cómo se supone que lo ayude?

Abrazó con más fuerza su cojín sintiendo ganas de llorar. El autor del ataque a la familia del conde debía odiar mucho al padre de Ciel. No le bastó matar y quemar su casa hasta el suelo…. El solo pensamiento hizo que su piel se arrastrara, era solo un niño.

Necesito algo fuerte.- se arrastro fuera de su sofá y se sirvió el vaso de whisky lleno. 

Termino tomando 4 vasos. Todavía con el suficiente equilibrio se tambaleó hasta su cama sabiendo que mañana dormiría lo que se le diera la gana porque era domingo. Hizo un intento burdo por desvestirse pero carecía de la coordinación suficiente que la obligo a renunciar y dormirse vestida como estaba.


	12. EXIGENCIAS.

EXIGENCIAS.

Despertó con un tintineo de manojo de llaves. Todavía dormida levanto la cabeza de la almohada y le pareció ver a dos pies de su cama unas piernas y un bastón golpeteando rítmicamente. Lo descartó por absurdo y estuvo a punto que quedarse nuevamente dormida si no hubiera sido por el bastón que empujó su costado como si sacudiera un perro para saber si vivía aún. 

Despabilada del todo tiró un almohadazo en represalia que dio en el blanco por el auch que escuchó. 

No voy a tolerar este comportamiento ni siquiera en solitario.

¿Y te haces el enojado luego de lo de ayer? Hay que tener la cara muy dura.

No me hago, estoy enojado porque seas mi amante no implica que te exima del comportamiento digno de una esposa.

¡Pero es domingo! Vivo sola y se supone que debería hacer lo que se me cante porque esta es mi casa y la estas invadiendo.

Ya no es solo su casa. Si hacemos las cuentas me debe tanto que ni los calzones que lleva puestos son suyos. Ahora todo lo que está en esta casa me pertenece y eso la incluye a usted.

Piérdete.- gritó contra su almohada lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo entendiera. 

Sebastian entro con dos maletas llenas y procedió a colocar las prendas de su amo luego de descartar al suelo como basura todos los vestidos de estar en casa. 

¡Oye no tires mi ropa! - la alzo antes que se ensuciara. 

No se preocupe mi lady, ya no necesita aferrarse a esos harapos, el joven amo le comprará vestidos nuevos. De mejor calidad claro. 

No los quiero. No voy a permitir que me endeuden en forma ficticia como lo hacen los proxenetas.- siseó herida.

Sebastian dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró molesto agarrando con brusquedad sus mofletes.

Le sugiero que modere su orgullo y no haga perder nuestro tiempo valioso.- en tono bajo y cargado no hizo ningún esfuerzo en disimular su amenaza cuando sus ojos emitieron un brillo rojo. 

¡Suéltame monstruo!- en una reacción instintiva le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó los vestidos que tenia en sus manos sobre su cabeza y la envolvió intentando asfixiarlo mientras gritaba de miedo como si ella fuera la que estaba recibiendo una paliza. 

Ciel se derrumbó en la cama porque el ataque de risa no le permitía seguir en pie. Aumentó cuando Sebastian hizo lo único inteligente que podría haber hecho: dejar de moverse y fingir inconciencia. 

Marley se detuvo cuando se dio cuente de lo que había hecho olvidándose que todo empezó porque descubrió que no era humano. 

Ja, ja, ja si ella logró hacer eso no quiero ni imaginar lo que te haría mi tía Frances.- le costó dejar de reír mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. 

Voy a tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro para no sorprenderla, tiene más fuerza de la esperada. - se incorporó del suelo un poco ofendido porque nunca tuvo la intensión de servir de bufón de su amo.

Lizzy no seas tan terca, no necesitas esos vestidos viejos. Antes estaba sola y es lógico que cuidara su economía, pero ahora tiene un marido que la proteja y le asegure un buen pasar.- la intensión era ser serio pero volvió a tentarse otra vez. 

Mentiroso lo único que pretendes es abultar mi deuda para que si o si haga lo que dices y que yo sepa no estamos casados.- 

No ante la ley pero seremos un hermoso y estable enlace…. Si se porta bien tal vez la consienta y podríamos viajar a España o Irlanda para celebrar una boda.- ya recuperado del ataque de risa reanudó el flirteo juguetón. 

Entonces se convertirá en un bígamo, aunque supongo que no le importa total que le hace una raya más al tigre.

No seas tan dura, pensé que esa cruz en su pecho significaba mucho para una católica conservadora. 

No espero que un hereje como usted lo entienda conde.

Lizzy tienes que dejar de decirme conde y llamarme por mi nombre aunque sea. No quiero que nuestros hijos piensen que así me llamo. 

¿Esa es otra orden mi lord? - hizo una pantomima de reverencia como lo debería hacer una dama en lugar de una sirvienta. 

Si y ve preparando el almuerzo con los ingredientes que Sebastian dejó en la cocina. Supervisará tu labor para que no se te ocurra envenenar mi comida. 

¿No dijiste que vendrías los miércoles?

Oh, eso será cuando me case, los miércoles serán tuyos. Como todavía soy soltero vendré cuando esté aburrido. 

Como te gusta fastidiar a la gente…. El domingo es mi día libre maldita sea. - se fue a la cocina dando fuertes pisotones mientras cerraba y abría los puños.

Joven amo le hago una sugerencia, no se exceda o le romperá la nariz.

Claro que no si le pague una fortuna a ese maestro de kung fu y entreno contigo todos los días.

Si es cierto, no sería digno del Conde Phantomhive si no pudiera reducir e incapacitar a una dama furiosa sin dañarla. 

Un tiempo después Marley colocó la comida en la mesa y tocó la pequeña campana de su abuela para anunciar que la comida ya estaba lista. 

No soy un perro parque me llames con una campana.- recriminó molesto porque Sebastian no dejaba de reír por lo bajo en un pobre intento de disimularlo.

Sentado en la mesa examinó la presentación, la colocación de los cubiertos, el aroma. Probó cautelosamente ya que el aspecto no era ni lejos lo que aceptaban sus estándares, después de todo entrenó a la perfección a Sebastian para que sea lo mejor de Inglaterra. 

Como sería su mujer tendría más tacto, aunque no pensaba tolerar una mala comida. Tomó con parsimonia un sorbo de agua y la miró críticamente. 

Marley se sentó en su lugar, empezando a comer ignorando al Conde ya que sabía que criticaría todo con su culo pomposo. Sebastian hizo lo mismo y probó un bocado para realizar su evaluación. 

Lizzy voy a empezar con lo bueno. La vajilla no estaba empañada y te doy un punto por eso. El sabor estaba bien pero ten cuidado de colocar de más picante, odio la comida picante o salada. Ahora otra historia es la presentación del plato es muy importante, la comida es una experiencia visual. Falta vajilla y platería. Si no tienes Sebastian se encargará de ello. No me sentaré a comer cuando la presentación es un desastre.- dejó los cubiertos con demasiada fuerza.   
¿Qué hay del segundo plato? - preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Nada. Si de todas formas no terminó lo del plato. Ahora tengo yo un par de observaciones. Primero si tanto le gusta el show ¿por qué no se va a comer a un jodido restaurante? Yo trabajo y no voy a perder una mañana de ventas para hacerle de comer a usted. O se acostumbra a comer lo que hay o no come nada. Eso explica su raquitismo y que no haya crecido como debería debido a ser tan remilgado a la hora de hacer algo tan trivial como comer. Segundo: en la vida real cuando uno no termina lo del plato…. No come otro ni postre “conde”, es mala educación botar comida porque no es gratis, algo que los nobles tienden a olvidar. 

Lizzy….

Por eso estás como una laucha desnutrida si no haces más que jugar con la comida.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse que escuchara mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar el postre a regañadientes. 

Volvió con un postre que jamás había probado ni visto. Tenia buena forma y lucía cremoso.

Esto es un tiramisú o un seudotiramisú ya que lo hice con queso crema, no tenía mascarpone. ¿ qué significa esa mirada… no pretenderás que te haga una selva negra en media hora?

No hace falta que cada gesto lo interpretes como si te estuviera atacando. Quiero que nos llevemos bien… a pesar de todo. Que sepa como hacer tortas es un buen comienzo.- hundió la cuchara y se llevó una porción en la boca intentando reprimir la oleada de placer. 

En otra ocasión vendrá Sebastian y te entrenará el tema de la presentación. Los postres están bien como siempre. Cuando termines de limpiar ve y alistate que saldremos.

¿No se supone que voy a ser la amante secreta, que discreción es la palabra clave? No con una novia como la suya que periódicos y revistas la adoran. 

Si lo se y es un dolor de cabeza…. Cuando nos casemos ella tendrá que cambiar o despedirse de este matrimonio. Como tu serás mi segunda esposa tiene que tener un vestuario acorde a su nuevo posición de noble y pueda acompañarme a salir en familia. Recientemente adquirí una propiedad interesante en las afueras de Dublín. La refaccionaremos a su gusto y será nuestro hogar familiar cuando lleguen los hijos. Esta casa tendrá que venderse ya que quedará muy pequeña. 

¿Pequeña si tiene 4 dormitorios, o cuantos hijos pretendes hacerme? Si me viste cara de matriz con patas te has equivocado.

Todo los que podamos hacer en el tiempo que tengamos, y si se pone caprichosa le voy hacer un equipo de criquet completo. 

No voy a mantener a tantos niños.

Ya le dije que me voy hacer cargo de su estabilidad financiera…. Pero ya que insiste usted es buena administrando un negocio y era hora de establecer una tienda Funtom en Dublín.- una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios.

No no no. Tengo una tienda pequeña y las tiendas como las tuyas son enormes.

Eso no es un inconveniente, la voy a entrenar personalmente para dirigirla. Es conveniente , no te aburrirás y nuestros hijos te ayudarán para cuando se hagan cargo del negocio.

Estás fuera de tu mente porque hablas como si fuera un hecho consumado y de mi parte no creo que vaya a suceder.

Lo hará porque la tengo en mis manos. Y acabará amándome tanto que no podrá vivir sin mí como el resto de mi entorno. - su mirada de suficiencia y su sonrisa coqueta tenían el único propósito de hacer engranar a la mujer que tenía enfrente.


	13. ENCUENTROS PELIGROSOS.

ENCUENTROS PELIGROSOS.

Nina Hopkins tenia dos debilidades las mujeres hermosas y los niños menores de 15. El conde era una excepción a la regla y su prioridad sin importar el día y la hora lo atenderá siempre. Luego de una llamada del señor aburrido se llegó a la tienda incluso un domingo. Pero valía la pena ver a ese hermoso niño, a pesar que ya había pasado su fecha límite. Ojalá se decidiera a tener un desliz previo a la boda….

Bienvenido conde, es un placer y comprobar que será un cupido para siempre me alegra tanto que se parezca más a lady Rachel.- invadió su espacio personal y lo beso en la mejilla que aún conservaba la curva suave de bebé pese a que el resto de su cuerpo había crecido. 

Todos los presentes vieron claramente que se puso rígido como una tabla cuando Nina deslizo su mano de su cintura estrecha a la curva de su trasero redondo. 

Vaya conde usted si que tiene muchas novias.- Marley apareció detrás de Sebastian para ver como el conde era mortificado. Todavía estaba molesta con él.

Nina inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Marley con cara de mañana de navidad y comenzó a toquetearla.

Sebastian tuvo que intervenir cuando el chillido fue el grito de guerra previo al ataque. Aunque Nina se lo merecía sería problemático que se lesionara de gravedad. 

Conde donde encontró esta belleza, usted si que tiene buen ojo para las novias.- su expresión desencajada era la de un viejo verde. 

Nina te presento a Elithabet. Marlene Foster. Ella es mi prima segunda por parte de la familia de mi materna. Es una mujer liberal y talentosa para los negocios por lo que necesita nueva ropa para reuniones sociales y de trabajo para la nueva sucursal de Dublín. 

Ropa de trabajo…. Oh si ya lo siento, el río de inspiración me arrastra y con esa figura el cielo es el límite. Meg Augusta pasenme mi libreta que la inspiración no espera.- poseída se puso a elaborar los diseños y probar las telas para asegurar la mejor combinación. 

Pese a la audacia de los diseños, los preferidos fueron los trajes androginos de pantalón largo. Ciel se opuso firmemente en lo que consideraba un disfraz de hombre. Marley retrucó que como no era él, el que usaba pesados vestidos todo el día y que no era problema de él si no le gustaba a los hombres, que él era su primo no su marido.

Ciel y Sebastian se pusieron lívidos cuando el tintineo anunció la entrada de Elizabhet y su madre. Pasaban de casualidad por la calle y al ver luces en el local su radar de novia le instó a confirmar sus sospechas: Ciel estaba viendo a Nina a escondidas.

Lady Elizabhet cada vez que la veo la encuentro más hermosa, casi tengo lista para la prueba del lunes tendrá que esperar a que se vallan el conde y su prima para que no vayan a espiar el diseño. Es mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda. - volvió a la habitación del lado de la cual se había asomado. 

¿Prima?- se giró a ver a Ciel con una mirada demasiado intensa que provoco la reacción deseada en su novio: temor. 

Ah si… no tuvimos la oportunidad de contarte pero ayer llegó mi prima que vivía en España. Es hija de una prima de mi madre y no tenía ropa adecuada para nuestro clima. España es muy caluroso. Ella ha quedado recientemente viuda y tu sabes como son las cosas, no es decente que una viuda joven viva sola en el extranjero lejos de la familia. - recuperó rápidamente el dominio esperando que no se notara la mentira improvisada. Su tía mirándolo como una loca peligrosa parecía suponer de quien se trataba y no lo aprobaba. 

Buenas tardes Lady Frances.- con una reverencia más masculina saludó Marlene que vestía uno de esos trajes androginos que tanto desaprobaba su “primito”. 

¿La conoces madre?

Claro que sí, tu no la conoces porque son demasiado jóvenes cuando sus padres se fueron a vivir a España. 

Un gusto Lady Cordelia, mi primo me comentó que tenia una prometida, pero no me dijo que era tan bonita. Debe estar esperando ansioso que llegue la fecha de la boda ¿no?- miró con malicia al conde que le devolvió una mirada dura. 

No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Lizzy ya que somos también familia, soy prima de Ciel.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa que no logró enmascarar los celos que sentía al mirar sus senos bastante grandes para su altura. 

¿Lizzy? Oh que encantador sobrenombre, seguro que te lo puso mi primo.- miró a Ciel con un intento de sonrisa y este le devolvió otra sonrisa incomoda. 

¿De donde eres?

De Barcelona, España. Allá es tan cálido que todo lo que me ponía era demasiado liviano para el frío ingles. Además solo tengo puros vestidos de luto que no son apropiados para el trabajo. 

A ya veo… y me imagino que debes aburrirte en la casa solariega, no entiendo porque no te llevó al menos una vez para platicar un poco.

Yo me estoy quedando en mi casa de Londres. Solo me encontré con mi primo para hablar de negocios y le pedí recomendación de donde podía renovar mi vestuario. No te preocupes que esto no interferirá en tu boda. De todas formas es una ilusión tonta la de mi familia que quieren que tu pobre novio me consiga otro marido… que locura porque en España es difícil que una viuda con hijos tenga oportunidad de ser elegida para casarse nuevamente. - Marley la miró con desafío, harta de la charla pasivo-agresivo. Disfrutaba de cada segundo que lograba incomodar a su supuesto primo y Tía.

No todo esta perdido, en una de esas en nuestra boda conozcas a alguien.- fingió alegría.

Me encantaría pero no será posible. No estaré mucho tiempo en Londres y espero en estar ya asentada en Irlanda para recibir a los niños en nuestra nueva casa.

¿niños? - la miró extrañada porque se veía solo un poco mayor que ella y hablo en plural. 

Si contamos a las niñas ya alcanzo la media docena. Mi difunto marido quería el equipo de criquet completo.- amplió aún más su sonrisa para mirar a Ciel que ya tenía un tic en su ojo visible. 

Frances ocultaba su rostro tras su abanico mientras codeó fuerte a Sebastian para evitar que sonriera tanto.

Esos son muchos hijos, pareces muy joven.- impactada Lizzy bajaba la guardia al percibirla como no amenazante (Ciel no le gustan las mujeres de su tipo), a él le gustan las mujeres adorables que pueda proteger. 

En España uno puede casarse con 12 años. Yo ya era una mujer fértil a esa edad así que pronto quedé embarazada. Ustedes son muy afortunados de que subieran la edad legal para el matrimonio a 16 años. Hasta 1873 tuvieron el mismo régimen legal para contraer nupcias. 

A mi no me habría importado casarme con mi Ciel a esa edad.

Marley vio como el conde se retorció de incomodidad, como si le hubiesen metido una lagartija entre su ropa, de solo pensar en ello sentía que le faltaba el aire. Como lo disfrutaba. 

Irlanda es demasiado lejos.

Lizzy, entiende que mi prima es una mujer adulta, no soy quién para decirle como debe manejarse en la vida. Ella es muy talentosa en los negocios así que me ayudará con la tienda que pretendo instalar en Dublín y con suerte espero expandir Funtom a España. - el conde siempre se las arreglaba para inventar una mentira convincente sobre la marcha. 

Lizzy suspiro de alivio, porque ya no la consideraba una rival potencial. A Ciel no le gustaban las marimacho como su prima. Ella era casi tan ruda como su madre. 

Marley se despidió de Frances y Elizabhet con un beso mientras sentía la mirada de Ciel taladrándole la nuca. Que Sebastian estuviera tan sonriente cuando abrió la puerta del carruaje solo consiguió fastidiar más a su maestro. 

¿Qué carajos fue ese cuento?

Tu te lo buscaste por hacerte el vivo cambiando las reglas de nuestro acuerdo comercial en forma unilateral. Y también ese “yo no quiero llamarte como todo el mundo”.- reparó las palabras que le dijo el conde. 

No era mi intención burlarme, solo estaba siendo práctico. 

Por favor puedo tener la cara de tonta pero no soy tonta, lo que tú eres….. eres un enfermo.¿ tanto te excita tratar a las personas como tus juguetes? Lo peor de todo lo llevas en la sangre porque tu tía es igual o peor. Sabiendo que quieres hacer y es su hija la que está de por medio, igual piensa casarla contigo…. Por eso me desagradan tanto los nobles son capaces de cualquier atrocidad porque se creen superiores a los que tienen menos dinero. Pero no es así, ustedes no son dioses son igual a nosotros.- soltó toda la rabia acumulada junto con sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Eso fue cruel…. Lo hago porque no tengo opción, sabes cuales son mis circunstancias. Además te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí tu ahora…. Te hice un gran favor de sacarte de problemas.

¡No te permito que insinúes que es algo que yo me busque! No tengo la culpa, solo fue mala suerte y en todo caso aún tengo la opción de vender todo y largarme de vuelta a España. Además yo te pague parte de la deuda con información que no tienes idea como me costó conseguirla y según las tarifas normales ya te llevo pagada la mitad de la deuda porque no es algo barato. - arrinconó en su esquina al conde mientras se encogía por los golpes que daba en el asiento, golpes que le gustaría plantarselos en la cara.

Ju, ju,ju... La felicito Srta. Foster nadie hasta ahora contra argumento a mi amo como usted lo hizo. Eso sin contar que parece un tejón apunto de atacar.- aplaudía feliz con su sonrisa espeluznante y sus pupilas rasgadas. 

Un contrato Faustico; es así como perdiste ese ojo. 

Que chica tan lista eres querida Lizzy, demasiado para su propio bien. Ahora comprenderá porque largarse a España no es una opción no te voy a dejar ir nunca.- sonrió en la misma forma oscura que su demonio. 

Te odio.

Lo se, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a amarme.- sacó un pañuelo y galantemente secó sus lagrimas. 

Marlene estuvo a punto de lanzar otra respuesta mordaz, pero se contuvo al mirar en el ojo un rastro de ¿dolor o culpa? No sabia como definirlo pero duró solo un segundo y su ojo volvió a ser el trozo de hielo de siempre.

Ella no lo entendía. La mayoría del tiempo lo veía actuar como si fuera invencible, a veces se veía como un niño desolado y sin vida… pero en otras como si no fuera humano.   
Ella había escuchado los rumores sobre el conde, sobre los niños que se perdían y sobre lo que les pasaba a los niños perdidos. Ahora tenía la confirmación que las historias de su abuela gitana no eran solo fantasías de gente ignorante y supersticiosa. Ese demonio, si no lo hubiera visto seguiría sin creer que son reales. 

Se le anudó el estomago. Antes de conocer al conde ella vivía feliz en su ignorancia. Trabajar para él la lleno de todo ese conocimiento desagradable y ahora estaba atrapada en un circulo vicioso de aborrecerlo por quitarle la fe y aborrecerse a sí misma por culpar a un niño que se maneja en esa podredumbre de la mejor forma que encontró.


	14. UN PASO A LA VEZ.

UN PASO A LA VEZ.

Ciel se dedico a mirar por la ventana del carruaje para evitar esa mirada celeste. Habían caído en un incómodo silencio que parecía ser eterno ya que no llegaban nunca a destino como si la distancia se hubiera duplicado. Tener a Sebastian de testigo solo lo empeoraba. Por un segundo su determinación flaqueo, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para volver sobre sus pasos. Además esos es lo que esperaba Sebastian que hiciera. Que renunciara y accediera a estar con alguna de las chicas de Lau. Pero no le daría el gusto a Sebastian, el no perdería. 

Cuando el carruaje por fin llegó a destino Marlene bajó a la carrera a su casa sin esperar que Sebastian le abriera. Se dijo a sí mismo que era ahora o nunca y bajó tras ella antes que lo dejara fuera de la casa. 

¿Joven amo? 

Tu vuelve a town house yo me quedo aquí a pasar la noche.

Se escucho un ruido de llaves caer y la mujer maldiciendo porque sus manos habían decidido ser más torpes que nunca. 

Si me permite mi opinión, no lo considero prudente.

No te lo permito. Se que está molesta pero no puedo dejar todo así o será peor. “Maldición llevo cortejándola meses y no avance nada. Tengo que ser más agresivo aunque ella me resienta. Imbécil tu objetivo es poder cumplir en tu noche de bodas y ser un hombre completo para Elizabeth no soñar con un matrimonio feliz con una plebeya”.

Logro impedir que cerrara la puerta y se metió a la fuerza. 

Realmente es una pobre muchacha, tuvo la peor de las suertes.- la sonrisa con colmillos se despedía a cumplir la orden de su amo. - Yes, mi Lord.

Marley retrocedió molesta por la intromisión en su casa. No esperaba que con la pelea de hace un rato el conde se obcecara al punto de imponerle su presencia. Huyó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua porque sentía seca la garganta. Cuando escucho que cerraban con llave y el click del cerrojo perdió toda esperanza de deshacerse de su invitado persistente. Ella tenía que idear un plan. Algo que lo hiciera desistir, porque al parecer no podía neutralizarlo con indiferencia. Al contrario, se hacía más persistente. "Conde acosador y espeluznante". 

Por un momento estuvo tentada en hacer algo incomible pero descarto la idea. No quería tener a un segundo demonio metido en su casa. 

A penas tocaron lo que había en los platos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como romper el incomodo silencio. Ni siquiera para seguir peleando. 

“Con lo bonito que me había quedado… ¡pero en que demonios estoy pensando, porque siempre termino dándole el gusto a ese niñato caprichoso!”.- una nueva oleada de rabia se apoderó de ella cuando descubrió lo que había hecho.

Voy a preparar el baño por si quiere ducharse. Yo también necesito un baño.

Si gracias.

Ciel la miro partir al sótano para encender la caldera. Él hizo un gesto conciliador de recoger la mesa para ir calmando a la fiera. La perspectiva de una ducha caliente le resultaba cada vez más atractiva. Cuando lo golpeó el agua caliente y mojo su cuerpo sintió como se relajaban. Salió con su cuerpo atlético y fibroso aún mojado y descubrió una toalla y su camisa de dormir en el tocador del ante baño junto al secador de cabello. 

No sabía que tenías caldera.- le habló con la intención que se detuviera cuando iba a la habitación de huéspedes con la ropa de cama y lo mirara como estaba, completamente desnudo. 

Marley se detuvo por reflejo cuando tarde se dio cuenta de su pecho firme y lampiño que no pudo dejar de mirar, como una niña asombrada. Ella lo había imaginado escuálido como cuando estaba vestido. No pudo resistir la tentación de bajar la mirada para ver sus piernas torneadas, muslos firmes y… su entrepierna expuesta.

¿Porque me hablaste si todavía no estabas vestido? ¡ten algo de decoro!- dijo molesta y avergonzada de haber estado mirando. 

Pareciera que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo. Pero es bueno que te guste lo que ves porque estaremos haciendo mucho más.

¡Cállate exhibicionista! - todavía abochornada de ser descubierta. Cuando el conde finalmente decidió colocar la toalla en su cintura todo pensamiento intrusivo sobre la belleza del conde se esfumó. El reflejo de la espalda ocupó toda su atención por la cicatriz visible y rosada. 

Rápidamente desvió la mirada – vístase rápido o terminará resfriado- y siguió su camino perturbada… era una quemadura como las marcas del ganado o más bien de sacrificio. 

“Maldición cómo pude quedarme mirando como una boba sin reaccionar…. El conde se ve más adulto sin ropa. No Marley que estás pensando, que parezca un hombre todavía no lo es. Es 8 años menor que tú. Además no puedes pensar en él de esa forma. No con esa cicatriz. Es lógico que esté aterrorizado ante la idea de tener intimidad. ¿Por qué me eligió para ayudarlo? Bueno no es que los médicos fueran de mucha ayuda de todos modos; tienden a ir a la fácil y culpar a la víctima como si uno fuera Dios y tendría el poder de que impedir que algo malo te pase.”

Ciel sonrió aliviado cuando notó el color en sus mejillas. Estaba preocupado de que fuera de esas que se sienten más a gusto con otra mujer. Pero por su reacción es una mujer normal, no como Nina.

Marley volvió del baño llevando su camisón puesto y su salto de cama. Como vivía sola no había reparado que toda su lencería era demasiado atrevida, el encaje del bustier no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación, pero ahora con un hombre de visita en la casa debía ser cuidadosa, cuando se fuera a la cama tenía que poner el pestillo para que el conde no piense en cosas raras y desista de su idea ridícula. 

Cuando entró en su habitación el conde ya ocupaba ansioso la cama (en lugar de estar en el cuarto de invitados como se esperaba de un caballero de alta cuna). Iba a empezar a reclamar cuando noto que algo no estaba bien. Sus manos se aferraban con demasiada fuerza a la colcha como para dejar los nudillos blancos y su respiración era peligrosamente superficial. Sus pupilas contraídas en una mirada perdida era fruto de la presión de forzarse a una situación en la cual no quería estar. Recordó a su amiga Claire y sus crisis de pánico. Solo que en este caso no acababa de despertar de ninguna pesadilla… y la quemadura se había quedado grabada en su mente. 

Ya no necesitaba ninguna confirmación verbal, porque ya no tenía ninguna duda. Recordó cuando fue a su casa a hacerle esa propuesta y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Fue tan al grano y lo hizo sonar tan trivial que lo tomó por el capricho de un niño mimado rico y poderoso que se creía con el derecho de elegir una plebeya al azar y usarla como una puta. Cuando intentó metersele bajo la piel fingiendo un relación laboral para entablar algún tipo de vinculo afectivo, creyó que solo eran los temores propios de la edad, un hombre joven sin experiencia a punto de dar el gran paso y quería causar una buena impresión en su esposa. 

En ese entonces ella sabía poco del mundo y de la verdad que estaba agazapada esperando una oportunidad para saltarle encima. Sin quererlo le fue dejando pistas aquí y allá para revelarle una motivación más profunda que el mero capricho.

Ahora que lo sabía, que era el peor de los casos ¿qué haría ella? No tenía idea de como ayudar en estos casos porque evidentemente el paso del tiempo no sirvió de nada en su caso. ¿Sería una complice más ocultando las partes desagradables bajo la alfombra (como lo hicieron su familia) o le gritaría (aunque no quisiera escuchar) para decirle que estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado? 

Era obvio que este hombre se había quedado atrapado en los 10 años, siendo ese niño terco que ocultó hasta sus propias emociones. Podría tener montañas de dinero, parientes muy importantes en la escala social, los mejores sirvientes que el dinero pueda pagar pero al final del día estaba muy solo. Era evidente que su familia no era del tipo amoroso como para ayudarlo a superar su tragedia personal y le ofreciera su hombro para llorar. 

Pese a su forma prepotente de manejarse, esas formas toscas eran un anuncio de que estaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Si añadimos a un demonio que hace las cosas de demonios….¿tenía ella corazón para abandonarlo a su suerte? ¿cómo encontrar las palabras correctas?

Ciel intentó aplicar las técnicas de respiración que le enseñó Agni. Se sentía como el preludio de otro ataque. El no tuvo desde aquella misión en el Circo de Noah. Justo ahora cuando tenía a su disposición una mujer hermosa para compartir la cama… se sintió patético. Lo que más rabia de daba era que esa situación la había creado por sí mismo. El tiempo pasaba y la fecha de la boda se acercaba. Se dio coraje cuando sintió la presencia de la mujer envuelta en un salto de cama que dudaba en acercarse. 

Ven acercate que no muerdo.- pese a intentar dar una imagen de estar bien la sonrisa que le dio era rota. 

Mejor no. Puede dormir ahí que yo ocupo la de invitados. 

Ven aquí, te quitas ese salto de cama y te acuestas a mi lado.- ordenó recuperando su prepotencia habitual. 

Te dije que no. Deberías conocer tus limites y reconocer cuando no puedes hacer algo. Y mejor vete tu a la habitación de invitados que ni se porque te tengo tantas contemplaciones y no te hecho a patadas de mi casa.- perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se acercó para sacarlo de su cama.

¡Maldición! Conoce tu lugar y obedéceme mujer.- Ciel la tomó del brazo y la tiró sobre la cama. Luchando termino sentado a horcadas encima de Marlene.

Aprovechando su fuerza le sujeto la fina bata y la rasgó para exponer el camisón teniendo una visual privilegiada de sus pezones oscuros a través del encaje rosado. Marlene intento cruzar sus brazos para cubrirse el pecho, pero lo único que consiguió es que Ciel le sostuviera ambas muñecas con una mano y colocarlas encima de su cabeza.   
La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza y en la entrepierna. Tragó duro y se obligó a proseguir haciéndole caso a su cuerpo que lo instaba tocar e ignorando a su mente que le gritaba que huyera, jugando con él haciendo vividas imágenes del pasado y confundiendolas con el presente. 

Sin controlar del todo el temblor de su mano agarro el seno sintiendo miedo y placer al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se acercaron a su cuello en un beso agresivo que lo dejó sin aire. Su pecho se cerró y colapso aflojando su agarre. 

Marlene rápidamente recuperó su control y lo colocó contra el respaldo de la cama mientras masajeaba para relajar el diafragma, luego ahueco sus manos y palmeo a la altura de sus pulmones para movilizar la mucosidad. El silbido en su pecho le advirtió que no estaba teniendo una simple crisis de pánico; la tensión había desatado un ataque de asma. Tomó una bocanada de aire y le realizo respiración boca a boca para abrir sus pulmones como se hacía con los ahogados. Le puso su bata rota justo a tiempo para que expulsara la flema; los pulmones volvieron a funcionar. 

Ciel corrió al baño cuando sintió nuevamente nauseas. Marley comenzó a cambiar las sábanas para calmar su corazón desbocado con el susto de muerte que le había dado. Luego de llevar las sábanas al lavadero y ponerlas en agua. Cuando volvió Ciel estaba apoyado contra el marco de su habitación mortificado con una expresión de rabia y vergüenza. Luego de unos segundos enderezó su postura y con paso firme se dirigió a la cama. 

Ven y acuéstate, vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos.

Detente por favor…

No me gusta repetir órdenes.

¡Basta! ¿no ves que te haces daño?- ya no contenía su llanto, le suplicó.

¿Qué sugieres que haga? En tres meses me caso. Tengo tres meses para ser un hombre completo que pueda tener sexo con su esposa.- respondió furioso.

No lo se, buscar la ayuda de un especialista o el consejo de alguien que paso por lo mismo pero esta no es la forma. 

No ventilaré mis intimidades con extraños para que chismeen a mis espaldas. - apartó la mano que tocaba su mejilla derecha de un manotazo. 

Bien si eso quieres entonces nunca vas a mejorar… lo que te pasó no es algo que lo superes tu solo por tu cuenta, y créeme que los consejos de tu mayordomo monstruo no te harán ningún bien. 

¿Lo que me pasó? No se a lo que te refieres. ¡Tu no sabes nada así que cállate! 

No lo se con certeza, pero tengo una idea, así que deja de negarlo y castigarte de esa forma. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, tu fuiste una victima. 

No se a lo que te refieres así que cállate.- instintivamente se llevó las manos a sus oídos. 

Marley le separó las manos a la fuerza para que dejara de negar la realidad y afrontara de una vez. 

Te secuestraron, te vendieron como esclavo y te violaron. Te hicieron sentir como un objeto que se puede usar y tirar para quitarte toda dignidad toda libertad, incluso sobre el control de tu cuerpo; pero nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. Ni antes, ni durante ni después fue tu culpa… solo eras un niño. Maldita sea no tenías ninguna oportunidad de defenderte si quiera, los que te hicieron eso eran unos depravados cobardes que merecían sufrir y morir en forma lenta. Y los que causaron el ataque y asesinó a tu familia también. 

Ciel arremetió de la única forma que sabía, la abofeteo con fuerza la mejilla mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban. 

Marlene lo miró en desafío y le devolvió con más fuerza la bofetada haciendo tambalear al joven conde que impactado tocó su mejilla sin poder creerlo con esos ojos enormes sin vida. 

Marlene volvió a llorar mas fuerte de impotencia y lo abrazó como solo una madre podría dándole palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

Ciel aspiró el aroma natural de la mujer que lo abrazaba: violeta y caléndulas… el mismo que el de su madre. El dique de contención que construyó por años se rompió sin control junto con sus lagrimas aferrándose a esa mujer como su tabla de salvación en el naufragio que fue su vida. 

Cansados de tanto llorar se rindieron al sueño agotados, la mañana los sorprendió todavía aferrados el uno al otro. Ciel despertó primero, permaneciendo inmóvil sin querer soltar su mano entrelazada con otra más pequeña y morena. Extenuado pero aliviado al mismo tiempo como si el peso de su pecho había desaparecido y la neblina espesa de su mente se disipara despertando de una pesadilla muy larga. 

No podía creer que el solo contarle lo que había vivido a otra persona tuviera ese efecto. Por primera vez se alegró que no fuera Sebastian quién mejor lo conociera. Marley se despertó poco después y le dio un beso tierno en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello sedoso. Se levantó y fue a preparar el baño, ambos lo necesitaban porque lucían fatal. Lo único que no tenía solución fue los respectivos moretones que se empezaron a formar.

Estaban desayunando cuando llamaron a la puerta. A diferencia de la vez pasada Ciel se fijó primero por la ventana. Un sonriente Sebastián se dirigía al comedor burlándose de su amo sobre las precauciones que tomaba. Cuando vio la mejilla de Marley sus ojos brillaron.

Joven amo ¿le parece que es propio de un caballero golpear a una dama?

Claro que no, pero obtuve mi merecido así que no lo voy a volver hacer porque me gusta mi cabeza sobre los hombros…. Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece. - Se sobó la mejilla todavía adolorida.

Estamos en un gran problema porque la marquesa lo espera por la tarde en la casa solariega.

¿Y ahora que querrá? Tía Frances es un dolor de cabeza peor que su hija. - pese a sus palabras prosiguió con su desayuno con parsimonia. 

Sebastian hizo un expresión de confusión. En el pasado tanto él como su amo dejaban lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para atender las demandas de la marquesa que inspiraba temor reverencial. 

Iremos cuando termine de desayunar. Yo también tengo una vida y asuntos importantes que atender que andar cumpliendo sus caprichos.- sonrió con confianza genuina y no fingida. Algo había cambiado dentro de él de la noche a la mañana. 

Los ojos de Sebastian reflejaban una nueva emoción ante la novedad. Valió la pena aparecer por mero capricho, en el ritual.


	15. CAMBIOS

CAMBIOS. 

Frances miraba con ansiedad el paso de la aguja en el reloj de pared. Cuando Sebastian la recibió se sorprendió de escuchar que Ciel no estaba en casa. Normalmente lo seguía como su sombra a menos de diez pasos de distancia. Con su cara indecente le aseguró que más tarde su amo volvería. Ella le dijo que a la tarde volvería. Aunque volvió más tarde específicamente. La tranquilizaba que en Funtom o en los trabajos de la reina estuviese acompañado por alguien con gran poder de ataque. 

Vincent tenia el desagradable hábito de sobrestimar sus habilidades desapareciendo solo y metiéndose en situaciones peligrosas.

Agradeció a Dios que su sobrino fuera más cauto y pensara dos veces las cosas. Quizás al ser el más pequeño había desarrollado esa cualidad. Al principio no pudo distinguir cual de los dos había regresado. Cuando observó sus interacciones con los sirvientes y Elizabeth no tuvo dudas que el sobreviviente no era “Ciel” el arrogante, malcriado y temerario heredero; fue el niño callado, enfermizo y paciente, “el repuesto”. Rachel siempre reprochó a ella y a Vincent por la forma en la que se refería a su niño más pequeño. Es que ninguno de los dos daba un penique que lograra sobrevivir más allá de los 10. Ni hablar de su capacidad de ejercer el titulo. 

Cuando ese niño regresó y se reinvento, notó su grave error pero ya era demasiado tarde…. El niño volvió duro y afilado como la hoja de un sable. Ni siquiera Elizabeth logro llegar a su corazón porque vivió toda su vida al margen de la familia. Aislado e ignorado, solo el propio Ciel y Tanaka se ocupaban de él. Rachel cuando podía lo visitaba e intentaba unirlo con la familia en las fiestas familiares. 

Quizás fue la causa que volvió como Ciel tomando el papel del repuesto literalmente. Borro cualquier vestigio de su propia existencia y eso llenó a Frances de rabia y desconcierto. Ella también tenía 2 hijos y jamás hubiese aceptado que llamaran a Elizabeth el repuesto (que lo era) ¿por qué lo permitió? Se calló y secundo a su hermano solo por ser el cabeza de familia aún a sabiendas que su hermano era corto en empatía. 

Eran dos tontos que confiaban ciegamente en su habilidad y destreza de combate para sobrevivir. El ataque vino a derrumbar el mito; descuidaron la inteligencia interna y el poder del enemigo. 

Cuando “Ciel” no oculto sus intenciones de tener su propia familia de repuesto no tuvo calidad moral para oponerse. Había asumido la responsabilidad de tomar como esposa a una extraña y renunciar a cualquier sueño propio. Ella sabía que se sentía incomodo con Elizabeth probablemente recordando que era de su hermano. El se forzaba a aprender a amarla como se suponía que lo haría su hermano. Pero ella sabía que había varias clases de amor y que el sentía no era el amor romántico y pasional que Elizabeth anhelaba. 

Esa mujer…. No tenía nada para objetar salvo la diferencia de edad. Aún así no le gustaba nada porque era lo opuesto a su hija. Ella era culta como un hombre, segura de sí misma como no se supone como una dama sea, pero sobre todo feroz e impredecible. Eso no venía de su estrato de plebeya, porque su madre era igual, pero sí ese desparpajo de decir exactamente lo que pensaba sin querer guardar las apariencias para ser hasta brutal. Seguramente tenía esas ideas republicanas teniendo en cuenta quién fue su anterior novio. 

Frances estaba segura que de no haber ocurrido el ataque, seguramente se habrían conocido y eligiéndose pese al origen noble de su sobrino, ya que al ser expulsado de las tierras familiares habría tenido que hacer su propio camino como el segundo hijo de una familia noble. Eso la asustaba; eso podría influir en el ahora conde que a diferencia de su hermano carecía del orgullo de ser conde por derecho de nacimiento. 

Cuando vio los titulares del periódico entró en pánico. Sabía que su sobrino y Lord Chambers tenían una guerra fría pero nunca imaginó que cargaría contra alguien tan alto. Su sobrino se había convertido en un monstruo sediento de poder; enmarcando a sus rivales mientras hacía los trabajos para la reina. Colocando peones en sitios estratégicos de poder político. 

Su hermano Vincent tenía las manos llenas con la administración del condado y ser el vigilante de Inglaterra. Pero para su sobrino no era suficiente…. Quintuplico la fortuna familiar y descaradamente intentaba monopolizar la economía del imperio. Eso tendría represalias. Esa ultima jugada era ir demasiado lejos, era consciente que a diferencia de Vincent, Ciel no los veía como su familia sino como peones desechables. 

¡Qué ciegos estaban ella y Vincent! Pensando en el repuesto más como una carga, que con su enfermedad no lograría nada. Sin quererlo habían fomentado una ambición desmedida. Ella no permitiría que Eduard fuera un títere de su primo más joven. 

Cuando lo vio llegar seguido por el indecente se forzó a mantener una expresión serena. Para su sorpresa Ciel la saludo con un beso. Ella lo sintió como una bofetada. Nunca fue táctil ni cariñoso, demostraba cero preocupación de haberla hecho esperar. Por un momento le pareció que su hermano había regresado de la tumba. Pero sus ojos y su actitud eran diferentes a las de su hermano. 

Su sobrino siempre fue para él un niño desvalido….

Mi Eduard no es uno de tus peones Conde Phantomhive.

Yo no hice nada para perjudicarlo, tía. Todo lo contrario, le doy una oportunidad de oro.- sonrió en forma coqueta. 

Has tomado las costumbres del indecente. Soy tu tía así que no me hables como si fuera una de tus presas.- la molestó que había heredado las maneras desesperantes de su hermano que se conducía con la gente como si se burlara sin que se percaten de ello. Pero su sobrino era peor porque añadió ese toque de seducción que aprendió del mayordomo ese. 

No soy estúpida, se que fuiste tú quien lo recomendó para la reina, después de todo eres su favorito. 

Si yo lo hice. Confío en las capacidades de mi primo pese a que no nos llevamos bien. - se sentó en la butaca frente a su tía como si fuera un rey en su trono. 

Estas apuntando los cañones hacia los Midford no soy ingenua como Alexis que compra cualquier cosa que dices por tu cara bonita. 

Entonces los Midford no merecen ser los jefes de los caballeros de la reina si temen a algo tan nimio como la envidia ajena. - le sonrió en forma maligna como nunca lo había hecho con su familia, revelando lo que era. 

Con esa actitud solo ganas enemigos. 

Y que con eso…. Mi predecesor se esforzó por ser el perfecto caballero y nunca salirse del papel asignado y sin embargo como terminó. 

No tienes que recordármelo. Perdí una madre y un hermano en las tareas de vigilancia. Para la próxima lleva contigo a ese mayordomo para sentirme más tranquila. 

Ciel la miró primero sin entender hasta que recordó el moretón en su mejilla. 

Es parte del trabajo de vigilancia o me vas a decir que mi predecesor volvía siempre ileso a casa. 

No, imposible. Era igual de bravucón que tú. 

Tranquilizate tía no haría nada que pueda perjudicar o arriesgar a Eduard, Lizzy nunca me lo perdonaría. 

También me preocupas tú, sigues siendo mi sobrino. ¿Crees que la reina lo dejará pasar… que no sabe lo que pretendes hacer?

Lo dices como si fuera el gran villano que quiere acabar con el imperio británico. Solo pretendo re ordenar un poco el nivel socio económico si no queremos estar detrás de Alemania… los nobles tienen que abandonar ese miedo estúpido hacia la burguesía, el mundo está cambiando y estamos quedando obsoletos. 

Lo haces sonar muy altruista pero solo quieres utilizar el buen corazón de tu primo para ampliar la base de tus consumidores. 

Si es como lo dices. Si la clase media crece con mejores ingresos el consumo de los productos Funtom crecerá exponencialmente. - su sonrisa parecía inocente pero el brillo de sus ojos no lo era. 

Haz cambiado mucho.- Frances susurro para si. 

No pretendas que sea eternamente un niño, pronto me casaré con tu hija así que es el momento conveniente para que mostremos nuestras cartas.

No entiendo.

Si que entiendes…. No toleraré intromisiones en el matrimonio. Lo llevaré de la forma que a mi me parezca. En mi casa mando yo. - adoptó una postura dura y prepotente. 

Frances no dijo nada. No le gustaba el cambio que había dado su sobrino. Ella estaba acostumbrada que la obedeciera aunque fuera a regañadientes, en todo. Con su confianza fingida que cedía apenas le ponía presión. Algo había ocurrido que le había hecho ganar confianza real. Era un problema. Elizabeth podía ser caprichosa y obstinada. Ciel era inflexible y de poca paciencia. No importa que intentara aconsejarlo para su bien…. Ella había perdido el control de su sobrino. Momentáneamente vigilaría a su sobrino a la distancia y la influencia que tenía esa plebeya en él. 

Joven amo, usted siempre evitó cualquier confrontación con la marquesa.

Supongo que me cansé de bailar en la palma de su mano. Es lógico si voy a ser emancipado que le ponga límites o la tendré metida en la cama en medio de mi esposa y yo. Si no le gusta que cancele el compromiso. Mujeres para casarse sobran. 

Eso afectaría su reputación mi señor. 

Poco me importa ahora, este matrimonio fue político y no porque estuviera enamorado de Lizzy. Hablaran un tiempo y luego lo olvidaran cuando surja algo mejor. 

Que joven tan arrogante. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. 

Si como tus servicios…. Y bastante caro ya que luego de comerte el alma de mi hermano tendrás la mía cuando todo acabe. 

Mey Rin vino apresurada anunciando una visita inesperada.

Haz que pase.

Un sombrío Abberline entro por la sala y saludó con una reverencia. 

Felicitaciones por su ascenso Comisionado Abberline.

Muchas gracias conde, me imagino que movió sus hilos para mi nombramiento. 

No sea tan modesto, es algo que Ud. se ganó con su trabajo. Ya era tiempo de un recambio generacional. Randall se puso viejo y codicioso, abuso de su poder al ser la cabeza de Scotland Yard por demasiado tiempo. 

Vine a que me diga toda la verdad, por favor conde.

Aquí tiene los documentos que prueban todo lo publicado en la prensa. Sebastian desplegó las fotografías, documentos y títulos de propiedad a nombre de Familiares de Chambers y Randall. 

¡No puedo creerlo! Lord Randall y Chambers quedándose con dinero y propiedades de los comerciantes…. Me asquea. 

Mas aún cuando a pesar que usaban de pantalla para el verdadero negocio; en realidad eran víctimas porque la familia Razzi los “reclutaba” para la distribución de drogas en forma compulsiva. Yard tenía dos agentes infiltrados que pasaban toda la información de lugares fechas etc. 

Entonces es así como hacían redadas exitosas.

Exacto y si hubiesen cumplido con el propósito original habrían atrapado a la familia Razzi. 

Eso quiere decir que siempre supieron que ciudadanos inocentes eran obligados a distribuir drogas y no hicieron nada. Solo atrapan a pinches pero nunca a peces gordos. 

Claro… ya sabe que los criminales no tienen derechos, no les parecía tan mal confiscar las propiedades aunque no fuesen el producto de un delito. Al principio no dudo que Lord Chambers quería acabar legítimamente con el negocio de las drogas y Recurrió a Randall para coordinar acciones. En el afán de mostrar resultados aprovecharon a cobrar impuestos a los evasores pero…. Luego su límite moral se fue corriendo y no les importó quien debía pagar, tomaron el atajo por el eslabón más débil. Abberline es lo que le sucede a la gente que quiere invadir el territorio que yo manejo; solo hay un noble capaz de gobernar el Londres oculto, y ese soy yo. 

Sebastian entró con una tetera y dulces que sirvió elegantemente como si fuera un arte. Le entregó su taza con su sonrisa encantadora que provocó el rubor del nuevo comisionado.

No se preocupe por su amiga, la srta. Foster. Le aseguro por mi honor como mayordomo de Phantomhive que está limpia y pido disculpas en nombre de mi amo por usarla de señuelo.

Aprovechamos una debilidad del sistema de comunicación para implantar una orden falsa de Lord Randall. 

Conde eso es algo inaceptable. Ella es una dama honesta que no debería tener motivos ni para pasar por la vereda del edificio de la policía.

Soy un aristócrata del mal y como tal utilizaré cualquier medio; incluso inculpando a un inocente para tener un caso firme y atrapar in fragantti a los que osan perturbar el jardín de la reina. 

Aún así conde….

Es un pequeño sacrificio por todos aquellos que no tuvieron un juicio justo. El daño no fue permanente. 

Lo que mi amo intenta decir es que ahora estando al frente de Scotland Yard, no verá la necesidad de utilizar estos métodos. 

Abberline, confío en usted para que en un futuro pueda decir que Inglaterra ha tenido su último perro Guardián. 

Con el acto que montó, logró convencer y motivar al ingenuo Abberline. Colocaba otro peón más en el tablero para ganar la partida. 

Mi joven amo es un hombre tan cruel. No dejo de maravillarme por su capacidad de manipular a la gente adecuada para enmarcar a Chambers en el crimen de Milton Mc Dowell. Me imagino que ahora convencerá a su padre para que ocupe el lugar que su hijo dejó vacante para las próximas elecciones. 

Eso fue fácil, también apoyaré su candidatura para restar poder a esos inútiles de la cámara de los Lores. Además ayudará a calmar en algo a la plebe. Son nobles los que se atrevieron a sacrificar ciudadanos con tal de lograr sus ambiciones. Lástima que no puede acusar al verdadero culpable, ese maldito conde Grey todavía no puedo cobrarme lo de Siemens. Ni modo, acusarlo sería ir en contra de la reina. 

¿Tan pronto renunció a su venganza?- un brillo malévolo en sus ojos rojo sangre.

¿Quién dijo que me rendiría? Antes de morir atraparé a ese pesado y lo haré suplicar como el cretino que es. 

“Ay pobre de mi que tengo a un amo tan terrible que me sacrificará para que reciba todos los golpes” . - Se dirigió a la cocina para los preparativos de la cena.


	16. ANHELO DE NORMALIDAD

ANHELO DE NORMALIDAD.

Marley mira allá, en esa casa nació mi padre y mi abuelo. De niño venía cada verano a jugar al río arreando los corderos con mi hermana. Cuando nos casemos vendremos cada año y te haré una casa de verano para que nuestros hijos jueguen con sus primos….

Milton sonreía más feliz y sereno de lo que nunca lo había visto. Ni siquiera cuando fue elegido como representante de los comunes, ni cuando se perfilaba como el presidente de su partido. Su pelo tan rubio producía un halo que comenzó a encandilarla hasta que todo en su vista era un vacio blanco. Lo único que distinguía eran sus ojos azules y sus grandes manos cálidas entrelazadas con las suyas. 

Despertó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como cada vez que soñaba con Milton. Al principio lo soñaba mucho; cada noche los primeros 4 meses. Cada vez era menos frecuente que temía que se olvidaría de él si no se esforzaba por mantenerlo presente. 

La invitación de Claire removió sus viejos anhelos de su boda ahora inalcanzable. Hacía 2 meses que había pasado la fecha que habían elegido con Milton. Ahora con 24 años y a punto de llegar a los 25 había renunciado a todos sus planes de formar una familia. 

Pese a su insatisfacción personal, se alegraba genuinamente por la boda de la que hubiera sido su cuñada… ella más que nadie merecía ser feliz luego de su propia tragedia personal y de el estigma social injusto que la obligó a huir de Londres y refugiarse en casa de sus abuelos en Bristol. Ella logró reconstruirse pese a todo, superar sus temores volver a creer en el amor y en sí misma de la mano del hombre maravilloso que la amaba y apoyaba; uno dispuesto a enfrentarse en contra del mundo para defenderla. 

Sonrió ante lo irónica que podía ser la vida. Ella también perdió a su hombre maravilloso de manera injusta. Habiendo superado la edad para casarse y con su futuro de solterona decidido, se le atravesó un mocoso malcriado, egoísta para desordenarlo todo metiendola en situaciones peligrosas. No se conformó con eso, que también quería extorsionarla para convertirla en una amante cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otra. 

Era un hombre horrible que intentaba reconstruirse luego de la tragedia. Ella sospechó que la detención fue obra suya, cuando Fredd vino a confirmarselo tuvo el impulso de ir a apedrear los vidrios de su casa, agarrarlo de las orejas y darle las nalgadas que merecía y que su madre no le dio. A Fredd le costó convencerla de desistir, apelando que al menos logró atrapar a los culpables de la muerte de Milton. 

No importaba… tenía todo un miércoles de venganza para que aprenda la lección.

Iba a cerrar su tienda cuando un jovencito rubio entró dispuesto a quedarse sin invitación. Iba a pedirle que se vaya porque ya había colgado el cartel de cerrado. 

Buenas noches Lizzy querida; acompañar a una dama es mi deber cuando esa dama es mi mujercita preciosa que no puede andar sola caminando por las peligrosas calles de Londres. 

¿Conde? No lo había reconocido vestido así y con peluca. 

Se supone que no debo ser reconocido por que me casaré pronto y nosotros tenemos cositas pendientes.- con una sonrisa depredadora y juguetona arrinconó a Marley en una esquina con sus manos tocando sus costados causándole cosquillas.

La campana de la puerta de entrada sonó asustandolos a ambos. 

Marley, menos mal que te encuentro, siento llegar tarde. - el timbre ronco del Notario Mc Dowell retumbó en toda la tienda. 

Hola suegro, justo estaba cerrando la tienda. Gracias por acompañarme a casa todas las noches. 

No me cuesta nada ya que me queda de paso. ¿y quién es este jovencito?

Ah él… es mi sobrino segundo recién llegado de España. Joaquín pero le dicen “Paquito”.- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó cuando descubrió la forma de llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza. 

Ciel contrajo una ceja en protesta de su noche arruinada y por la sonrisa estúpida que tenia Marley que planeaba divertirse a sus expensas. 

Mucho gusto Sr. Mc Dowell.- en perfecto inglés saludó divertido de que el viejo no lo hubiera reconocido. 

El entiende todo lo que decimos. Su pronunciación es perfecta.

Es que mi padre les enseño a todos Ingles por las dudas que les hiciera falta. Bueno… a mi me sirvió.- una sonrisa incómoda gracias al conde que quería ponerle las cosas difíciles. 

Bueno ir en grupos es todavía mejor. Londres se está poniendo demasiado peligrosa de noche. 

¡Que suerte tienes muchacho! Tienes un lujo de tía. Seguro que ahora si dejarás de ser tan flaquito. Comiendo estas delicias todos los días. - mascullaba sin modales en la mesa, dejando el plato limpio con un trozo de pan. 

“Joaquín” sonreía fingiendo acordar con el notario. Por dentro estaba sumamente irritado de compartir su mesa con semejante asno. Sentía el impulso de clavarle los cubiertos para que aprenda algo de urbanidad en la mesa. 

¿Recibiste la invitación de Claire? 

Si la recibí ayer gracias por invitarme. 

No tienes que dar las gracias, tu eres ya de la familia. Eres como otra hija para mí. Pensé que podríamos salir el viernes a las 9 pm y juntarnos en la estación. Obviamente Joaquín puede venir. 

Marley se atragantó con el agua. Había olvidado que el Conde pasaría los miércoles (ella esperaba que fuera a su casa directamente y no a buscarla a su tienda). Su ex suegro era bastante comilón y cuando se enteró de la presencia del “invitado” se sumó a la cena. El conde sonrió ampliamente, dando a entender que iba a ir; el brillo malicioso en su mirada le recordó que todavia no le había dado su merecido. Estaba atrapada en su propia mentira y el mocoso saliendose con la suya. 

¿Que pasó para que tu sobrino viniera hasta aquí? A su edad el ya debe estar ayudando a su familia o estudiando.- miró suspicaz.

Marley hizo una sonrisa traviesa, esta era su oportunidad para su venganza e inventar una historia vergonzosa y escandalosa…. Aunque Ciel le dio una mirada turbia no impidió que siguiera adelante.

Oh si, mi pobre sobrino es un niño que vive en las nubes… el trabajaba en la carpintería con su padre y se metió con una de las clientas, una mujer mayor que podría ser su madre y encima casada. Obviamente los atrapó su marido en el acto y su trasero desnudo fue visto por todo el pueblo. Para que no lo lincharan lo mandaron a Barcelona con otra tía para que estudie en el seminario y expíe sus pecados. Lo expulsaron cuando lo atraparon borracho con sus compañeros en una casa de apuestas. 

Te mandaron un niño problema… no estoy muy de acuerdo, eres sola y trabajas todo el día. 

Me dieron la autorización para que le de todas las nalgadas que hagan falta. Soy muy estricta. 

Oye dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente.- indignado se quejó ante la infamia.

Vamos Marley no es totalmente su culpa, seguramente esa mujer sedujo a tu sobrino que es un jovencito muy bonito, no seas injusta con él. Y dime muchacho perdiste un ojo en ese altercado.

No ha perdido el ojo, solo es bizco y le tapan el ojo haber si se le corrige lo bizcocho. No le infles el ego que no es tan perfecto. 

Ciel miró a Marley con ansia asesina pero decidió callarse. Ansiaba el momento de que Mc Dowell vuele a su planeta de origen y quedarse a solas con su “tía querida” para mostrarle quien tiene la sartén por el mango. 

Apenas Ciel cerro la puerta le hizo una mirada siniestra.

Primero me retrataste como un pusilánime cobarde y luego como un sucio alcohólico apostador para terminar diciendo que tengo un ojo desviado. 

Que nene tan susceptible eres conde. ¿Tanto te preocupa que nadie alabe tu perfección física? Porque no te miras las fallitas de carácter. Porque la historia que invente es inofensiva a diferencia de la que inventaste para mi. No se, creo tener recuerdos de haber sido arrestada, pasar la noche sin dormir, con frío, hambre en una sucia celda mientras se robaban mi mercadería…. Ah si me olvidaba, con esa gran deuda que inventaste para mí y que según tú te la tengo que pagar vendiéndote mi dignidad como tu puta.

Maldito Abberline que no sabe quedarse callado. Al menos te hice el favor de hacer justicia con el homicidio de tu anterior novio. 

Eso no quita el susto que pasé y la injusticia. Escuche las cosas horribles que les hacen los guardia cárceles a las mujeres en la prisión.

Jamás lo habría permitido. Moví mis contactos para que ni pisara la cárcel y me aseguraría que no le hicieran nada.

Claro, porque esas son las cosas que pensabas hacerme tú conde.

¡Eso nunca! Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza hacerle nada indigno. Pienso tratarla con delicadeza y el cariño que se deben los esposos y ¿por qué volvimos a lo de conde si habíamos quedado en que me llamaría por mi nombre. 

Si que tiene la cara muy dura para preguntar. Y pensé que al fin el sentido común había entrado en esa cabeza dura que tiene y desistiera de esa locura… tiene una novia hermosa ¿por qué no se lo pide a ella?

Eso nunca sucederá. Es una lástima para usted porque una vez que estas fauces prueban la sangre de una presa ya no la suelto más hasta que la devore por completo.- se relamió los labios mientras la recorría con la mirada. 

Guarda esas miraditas para tu futura esposa mocoso pervertido. Como ya te has invitado te advierto que te comportes que por dos días serás mi sobrino. Ojalá surja algo de último momento y no puedas ir. 

Me voy asegurar de ir cueste lo que cueste. Además me voy a casar pero nunca asistí a una boda. Al menos quiero saber en que me estoy metiendo. 

Ojala tu trabajo o tu novia te saboteen el viaje y te retengan en Londres. 

Que lástima tía, vas a tener que llevar de viaje a tu sobrinito que está muy triste y perdido, vas a tener que mimarme mucho. 

Te voy a mimar pero nada sexual, que para eso tienes una novia de tu edad. 

Que mono temática con la edad…. Los hombres históricamente han tomado a niñas como esposas no veo porque una mujer pueda hacer lo mismo.

Se supone que las parejas sean “parejas” y de preferencia elegirse mutuamente. 

¿ Qué acaso no te gusto nada de nada? Te recuerdo que te quedaste mucho tiempo admirando este cuerpito desnudo. 

No es eso, me agradas pero no es algo realizable en la vida real. Está el tema de tu edad y lo más grave de todo es que eres noble, así que eres intocable. 

No lo soy, que sea noble lo único que impide es el matrimonio y que nuestros hijos no puedan heredar el condado pero aún así mis circunstancias son especiales y no se me aplican esas reglas siempre que pida autorización. 

Estás subestimando la diferencia de clases. Vives en un mundo diferente, donde la cosa más trivial tienen sus reglas rebuscadas. Y no me digas que no porque tienen protocolos hasta para follar. - cruzó los brazos en forma defensiva. 

No todos los nobles somos así, y no le veo tanta diferencia porque fuiste educada en una escuela pionera de señoritas y no creo que te cueste mucho aprender el protocolo que no sepas. 

Y que hay de lo que yo quiero. Yo estoy a mitad de la tabla, me puedo dar mis gustos luego de matarme trabajando pero no tengo todas esas reglas ridículas que te asfixian. Es irónico que terminan teniendo tantas privaciones como la clase baja porque no pueden tener libertad ni de expresar como se sienten. Si hasta sentir alegría se considera pecado. Los humanos aburridos son destructivos y si son nobles doblemente porque Yard solo apresa a pobres. 

Para castigarlos estoy yo, que no solo hago de perro guardián; trabajo todos los días como un burgués más, mis clientes son el pueblo y mi negocio es exitoso por lo que no vamos a tener inconvenientes en adaptarnos el uno al otro. Creo que nos llevamos bastante bien cuando convivimos aquí. Yo disfruto mucho de mi tiempo aquí, lo espero toda la semana.- dio vuelta el rostro para evitar que viera el rubor furioso. 

Ay te sonrojaste, te ves tan adorable. Raro y avaro para ser noble, pero adorable. - le tomo el rostro y acarició los mofletes que se resistían a irse del todo.- ya deja de ser tan testarudo, acepta mi amistad y ayudarte a tener un matrimonio feliz aconsejándote como lo haría una hermana mayor.- lo abrazó y en puntas de pie le beso la frente.

Ciel se aferro a su cuerpo y enterró la nariz en el hueco de su cuello para sentir el aroma natural de su piel. Era el mismo que tenia su madre y lo tranquilizaba. Hasta ahora era la única persona que podía ser él mismo sin fingir ser alguien más y lejos de la carga de su titulo. Estaba en conflicto entre su creciente deseo como hombre y la duda de perder la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía su mirada, si empezaba a presionar demasiado. Ya no dudaba que esa era una mirada de amor; de a poco podía persuadirla para que deje de ser tan obstinada y reconozca lo que siente por él. 

Marley le insistía que hiciera el esfuerzo de enamorarse de Lizzy, pero eso ya no era posible. Antes Lizzy lo miraba de la misma forma que Marley, pero desde que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar a sus características viriles, comenzó a darle la misma mirada sucia que los ocultistas. En especial le recordaba a una mujer joven y rubia de no más de 20 años. Esa horrible mujer aparecía una y otra vez transformándose en su Lizzy cada vez que iniciaba un acercamiento intimo con su prometida. 

Sebastian le dijo que lo superara porque Lizzy tenia los deseos sexuales de una mujer normal y feliz. Sabía que lo amaba pero no dejaba de cuestionarse es porque dejo de mirarlo en la forma dulce que le gustaba. Porque sentía esa mirada en la gente que se le acercaba….. a pesar de todos los años seguía sintiéndose como ese niño impotente de 10 años. 

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de contarle sus inquietudes a Marley, ella era la única que lo conocía bien y no lo juzgaría. Decidió esperar. Quizás el cambio de aires sea positivo para despejar su mente y se den las condiciones ideales para hablar sin interrupciones. Por hoy solo ansiaba acurrucarse en la cama y dejarse consentir.


	17. RECLAMOS

RECLAMOS. 

Llegó a su casa pasado el medio día con la intención de disfrutar el almuerzo. Sebastian lo recibió con cara de agotamiento y en su experiencia solo había un persona que producía ese efecto. Su buen humor se evaporó, debido a la insistencia de presionar con el tema de la boda. 

Buenos días tía Frances, Lizzy.- se acerco a besar la frente de su prometida. Vio que intentó abrazarlo y se preparó para ello, sin embargo su futura suegra intervino y pellizcó el brazo de su hija que seguía sin comportarse como una dama apropiada cuando estaba al rededor de su novio. 

¿Hay algún motivo para la visita tan repentina? 

Ciel vinimos a invitarte a que viajemos a París este fin de semana por el aniversario de mis padres. Papá dijo que pasemos tiempo en familia y de paso aprendes a agasajar a una esposa.- le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

Gracias Lizzy, me encantaría, pero no será posible. Este fin de semana tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. - una punzada de culpabilidad ensombreció su mirada al ser el responsable de destruir esa felicidad.

¡MENTIROSO! Nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros tu única familia. ¡Ciel nos vamos a casar!

Elizabeth sabes muy bien cuales son las responsabilidades de mi familia y a que me dedico. Si quieres tener viaje de luna de miel tengo que preparar con antelación ya que no podré ocuparme de mis funciones para complacerte. 

Pero Ciel….- su rostro anunciaba un berrinche en puerta. 

Elizabeth compórtate. Ciel es un hombre ocupado con encargos importantes para la reina. Su primer deber está con su patria la familia viene luego. Cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una larga y seria conversación señorita.

Gracias tía Frances. 

¿Es un pedido de la reina?

No. Tiene que ver con el mundo oculto que gobierno. Algunas ratas fastidiosas piensan que estaré distraído con el tema de la boda y que podrán tomar ventaja de ello. Debo darles una lección ejemplar para que no piensen que puedan hacer lo que les plazca bajo mi nariz. 

Últimamente vas mucho a Londres.- comentó en forma casual.

Hay una nueva licencia real de la que me estoy ocupando.

Acaso no sera…. Me preocupas sobrino, no te parece que es suficiente. Tienes el gran merito de ser el 3º hombre más rico del Imperio Británico. No quiero que por culpa de tu ambición dejes a mi hija viuda pronto. 

¿Es así? Creí que como toda madre querías asegurar el futuro de tu hija con un matrimonio que le permita el estilo de vida fastuoso que ella ha soñado. No sea que las señoras vayan a comentar que la condesa va con ropas y joyas repetidas. Aunque dudo que alguna vez la acompañe.

¡No seas impertinente! Ya eres un hombre pero aún me preocupas. Eres el único hijo de mi hermano. 

Claro que sí, disculpa mi grosería tía. 

Un escalofrío invadió a Frances al ver como esa mirada de hielo se combinaba con esas palabras melosas y su sonrisa artificial. ¿Acaso no los sentía como su familia? Cuando lo perdió, fue esa mujer o fue ese mayordomo. Al ver la misma expresión reflejada en la sombra negara a espaldas del conde. Por empezar nunca había sido suyo. Y no tenia ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo desde que volvió ese mes como un cascarón vacio. 

Por favor ya paren los dos. Siempre terminan discutiendo cada vez que se ven.- fracasó en contener las lágrimas. Le preocupaba como ponía distancia luego de cada confrontación con su madre que en dos meses se convertiría en su madre en ley. Si seguía de esta forma su matrimonio sería uno fracasado. 

Tks. Supongo que dejaré de hacerlo cuando ella se ponga en su lugar y deje de intentar digitar mi vida como si fuera un crío. Llevo adelante el condado y la carga que conlleva sin su ayuda desde que tengo 11, no veo que tenga que demostrarle mi valía a ella quien no es nadie.- 

Elizabeth vio como Ciel se alejó molesto luego de lanzar esas palabras crueles. Con la inminente boda empezó a suceder con mayor frecuencia. Sabía que si esto continuaba su matrimonio sería un desastre si es que llegara a celebrarse en primer lugar. 

Nos vamos a casa, no toleraré un minuto más la impertinencia de ese mocoso.

Ve tu sola madre. Yo me quedo a solucionar de una vez por todas las cosas con “mi marido”. No seré una más de esas novias que dejan plantadas en el altar.

Esta bien Elizabeth, confío en ti. 

Gracias madre. 

Joven amo, le traje el almuerzo a su estudio. Lo más prudente es que coma solo hasta que esté mas calmado.

¿Ya se fueron? 

Lady Elizabeth está almorzando sola en el comedor. Creo que tiene la intención de arreglar las cosas con usted. 

Que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa mientras no me moleste mientras trabajo.

No disimula que sería feliz si cancelaran el compromiso. Piense en su reputación y el perjuicio que traería si…

Ridículo. Soy tan rico que estoy por encima de esos tontos que viven de las apariencias. Puedo hacer lo que se me canta. 

“No pudo elegir peor momento para tener su fase de adolescente rebelde”. 

Ciel pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su estudio. Intento varias veces colarse y en cada oportunidad Sebastian aparecía de la nada a bloquearle el paso. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para reflexionar de la misma forma que cuando perdía un partido e esgrima. Ciel tenía un punto en eso de su madre dominante. Por otro lado era consciente que ella hacía lo propio cuando quería forzarlo a que disfruten las mismas cosas que a ella. 

Por otro lado era muy egoísta de su parte que no disfrutara nada de lo que antes tenían en común. Sentía que solo quería llevarle la contraria y empujarla lejos de él. Que su familia haya muerto en esa tragedia, no implica que deje de disfrutar y renunciar a toda felicidad. 

Ella pensó que una mujer fuerte no era de su agrado, pero la confundía su actitud contradictoria. Cuando más se molestaba era cuando actuaba como una doncella desvalida y le fastidiaba que reclamara su cariño como una niña. ¿Había entendido mal los consejos de la tía Ann?

Era como si el Ciel de sus recuerdos y el de ahora fueran dos personas distintas…. No imposible. 

“Animo Lizzy, tienes que hablar seriamente con Ciel sin ningún tipo de máscara. Solo se tú misma y dile lo que sientes si quieres ser algo más que una esposa de adorno”. 

Finalmente salió de su estudio rendido por el hambre y el sueño (probablemente Sebastian se negara a llevarle la cena hasta que no atendiera a su invitada con la hospitalidad Phantomhive). Fue a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Era la señal de que era hora de firmar la paz. El se esforzaría en controlar su temperamento. 

Antes de conocer a Marlene creía que todas las mujeres eran vanas y tontas. Afortunadamente la conoció y descubrió que algunas desafiaban la convención social que las confinaba a ser un mueble más de la casa, y que algunas tenían más valor y capacidad que muchos hombres. Una con el mismo tipo de intereses que él, en lugar que su vida gire en los vestidos y en las fiestas. 

Si llegaba a tener hijas no las criaría en la ignorancia. Las haría mujeres con criterio propio e independientes para que no se vean obligadas a vivir oprimidas y manejen su propia fortuna. Es una lástima que Elizabeth teniendo todo para ser una gran mujer solo se limitaba a cumplir las expectativas sociales. 

Comieron solo abordando temas seguros y Lizzy se disculpó por ser tan egoísta, cargándole nuevos problemas. Ciel concordó que todos estaban nerviosos con la boda y se despidió cordialmente, deseándole dulces sueños, sin ganas de hablar más. Les quedó la sensación de ser dos extraños obligado a encajar en un matrimonio político. 

Ciel ya había abandonado su libro y se dispuso a dormir. En ese estado entre la vigilia y el sueño sintió la presión de otro cuerpo sobre el colchón, no consciente todavía de donde se encontraba. Susurró un Lizzy.

Lizzy observó eso labios rosados y suaves que la tentaban. Se humedeció los propios con anhelo a pesar de haberse prometido no ser tan impetuosa. Ciel siempre retrocedía cuando era demasiado apasionada y su cuerpo quería sobrepasar el límite del decoro que debe poseer una dama.  
Aunque una vocesita viciosa le susurraba que no reaccionaba a sus avances porque ella no le gustaba como mujer, la de su razón le sugería que sí la deseaba o su cuerpo no habría respondido llamándola.

“Ciel es un caballero que me reserva para la noche de bodas pero…. Ya no falta nada, nadie lo sabría”. 

Desechando su resolución anterior, atacó sus labios exigiendo la entrada de su lengua. Ciel salió del estado somnoliento cuando no reconoció las caricias suaves de Marley ni sus besos castos en la frente. El instinto se hizo cargo y sacó su arma debajo de la almohada apuntado a la silueta que no lograba distinguir. 

NO ALEJATE ¡NO ME TOQUES!- El caño tembloroso se encontraba apoyado en la frente del intruso.

Ci... Ciel soy yo, Lizzy.- desde esa distancia era imposible de esquivar y su desbocado corazón lo sabía. 

Fueron los 15 segundos más aterradores de su vida. Ella jamás había estado en una situación peligrosa. La imagen de su novio preso del pánico y fuera de control la paralizó instantáneamente. Su ojo lucía una marca extraña y púrpura en forma de estrella. Ciel recuperó sus sentidos bajando el arma y apresurándose a colocarse el parche, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde. 

Tenemos que hablar.

No y no tienes nada que hacer en la habitación de un hombre a mitad de la noche.

Nos casaremos en dos meses y no le hace daño a nadie que durmamos juntos.

¿Por eso te metes furtivamente y sin invitación a mi cama como una….?

Ni te atrevas a decirlo Ciel Phantomhive. 

Lo siento Lizzy, no quise decir eso. Soy el vigilante es normal que intenten envenenarme o asesinarme mientras duermo. 

Ciel esa marca en tu ojo ¿duele? 

A veces es una quemadura, la hicieron que nos secuestraron… mi hermano no lo resistió. 

Lo siento Ciel. ¡Soy tan egoísta! Te juro que intento ser la esposa tierna y adorable que siempre has querido. - lo abrazo arrepentida. 

No hace falta que te acomodes a mis deseos o los de nadie. Serás una Phantomhive, tienes que ser fuerte e independiente para ser mi apoyo. 

Ciel la apartó con suavidad tocándole la cabeza con dulzura.

¿Fuerte e independiente? Pero si tu me dijiste que te asustaban las chicas fuertes.- Lizzy le dijo confundida. 

La verdad es que no recuerdo cuando te lo dije, fue hace mucho, antes del ataque y era un niño idiota que no sabía nada. Es imposible que siga pensando de esa forma, por eso quiero que aprendas a defenderte y usar armas. Si tenemos hijas ellas deben ser capaces de defenderse a si mismas. 

Ciel perdón por mentirte. Yo entrené desde pequeña con mi madre esgrima. Y también salgo a cazar en familia. No quería que me dejes por ser una mujer aterradora. Los viernes yo no salía de compra con mis amigas… estaba participando en los torneos de esgrima. 

Esta bien Lizzy no llores. Significa que todos estos años fueron una perdida de tiempo… siempre fuimos una pareja falsa. Si nos vamos a casar no podemos seguir así. 

Tienes razón a partir de ahora seremos nosotros mismos.- agarro las manos de Ciel y las entrelazó con las suyas. 

Ciel sonrió y se animó y depositó un beso suave en los labios que Lizzy correspondió permitiendole la entrada para que profundice el beso. Sintiéndose más cómodo teniendo el control de la situación se aventuró a dar un beso francés. Lizzy le condujo las manos por debajo de su camisón hacia los muslos. Por primera vez no retrocedió, acariciando la piel suave de las piernas de la que sería su esposa. Cuando Lizzy intentó sentarse a horcadas para ir más allá tomando la iniciativa, la magia se rompió y Ciel bloqueó su avance. 

Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana tengo que trabajar y tu necesitas descansar para ir a París. 

Pero Ciel…

Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.- colocó su indice en sus labios para silenciar la protesta. 

Lizzy bajó de la cama desganada y luego de robar un beso de buenas noches se fue sigilosamente a su habitación. 

Ciel suspiró pesadamente para calmar su corazón. Estaba contento de ser algo más que un receptor pasivo de las atenciones de su novia. Sus practicas previas con Marlene dieron sus frutos, salvo que era ella la que le bloqueaba cualquier avance. Había decidido dar una oportunidad a la insistencia de Marlene de formar un lazo auténtico con su prometida. Marlene era muy directa la mayoría del tiempo y cuando le preguntó si se había masturbado pensando en su novia contestó en forma automática que no. 

Antes de conocer a Marlene ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocarse. El hecho que se negara a complacerlo lo había impulsado a hacerlo, ganando confianza con su propio cuerpo. 

Era la primera vez que Elizabeth le había provocado una erección, quería intentar cuanto tiempo podía permanecer Lizzy en su mente antes que evoque a Marlene. Se mantuvo enfocado la mayor parte del tiempo cuando su orgasmo al fin llegó se durmió inmediatamente pensando en las dos.


	18. TORCER.

TORCER.

A mitad del viaje la tensión de las horas previas y el cansancio se acumularon con el tedio del paisaje monótono. En un descuido se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Marlene, que charlaba con el notario sobre su candidatura. Al igual que su hijo quería armar una red de contactos entre los comerciantes para impulsar nuevas propuestas que equilibren la balanza del poder para los plebeyos. Ampliando la base electoral era una buena estrategia que requería reformas tales como el sufragio femenino, abolir la ley de primogenitura y la más polémica eliminación de la ley sálica en cuestiones de herencia favoreciendo igualdad de derechos entre hijos varones y mujeres.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando un guarda del tren muy atractivo comenzó a pedir los boletos a los pasajeros luego de la última parada. Cuando estuvo a unos metros confirmó que se trataba del mayordomo de Ciel que continuaba dormido sobre su hombro.

Una hora más tarde vio a un camarero rubio de barba que desentonaba con el frac de los camarotes de primera. Tuvo la impresión que ralentizaba su paso cuando se acercó a su asiento. No fue una sensación agradable y la puso incómoda y sobre alerta por lo que no la dejaría dormir en el resto del viaje. Iba a comentar que algo raro estaba pasando con su antiguo suegro pero lo descubrió babeando dormido en el asiento del frente. Todavía faltaban 3 horas. 

Ya empezaban a despuntar los primeros rayos del sol cuando llegaron a destino. Claire y sus abuelos los esperaban en el anden de la estación. La gran carreta con tres percherones holandeses los esperaba sobre la calle lateral. 

Marley que alegría verte- Claire se abalanzó para abrazar a su casi hermana. 

¿Y para tu anciano padre nada?

No seas celoso que a ti te veo siempre. ¿y este muchacho tan guapo?.

El es un sobrino de España . Me lo mandaron para que le de mano dura. 

Uy, prepárate para sufrir…. Y por ahora disfruta de ser acosado sexualmente por las mujeres de esta familia. Vas a ser el furor entre mis primas y ten cuidado que las que tienen entre 2 y 14 son las peores. Igual bienvenido.- Claire sonrió y le estrecho la mano como lo hacían los hombres. 

¿Y como se llama esta ricura? - la abuela se acerca con la intención de pellizcar la mejilla. 

Ciel retrocedió instintivamente con ojos de ciervo asustado.

Este es Joaquín Morales y por su reacción guarda malos recuerdos de las pellizcadas de mofletes de sus tías y primas. - colocó una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo. 

Todos rompieron en una risa el clima tenso que se había levantado. Todos salvo Claire y el propio Joaquín. Claire lo siguió con una mirada preocupada pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa lo que más le sorprendió es su tamaño, mas grande que el promedio.

Una corte de tías y sobrinos los recibieron con el desayuno ya listo. El aroma del pan recién sacado del horno, galletas y bollos llenaban el gran comedor casi tan grande como el de su casa solariega. El estómago de Ciel rugió ocasionando que su cara se coloreara. 

Pronto la casa comenzó a estar más concurrida cuando los más chicos comenzaban a tomar los asientos para el primer turno del desayuno que quedó estrecho con 50 personas al mismo tiempo sentadas en el mesón hecho a medida. 

Para Ciel fue una experiencia nueva tener que interactuar con el ambiente ruidoso de 50 personas desayunando y charlando al mismo tiempo. En los años felices eran apenas 9 personas para fiestas sentadas en silencio con alguna charla ocasional. 

La mayor parte del tiempo era él y su gemelo aislados en el 3ª piso de la mansión a cargo de los criados. Su madre pasaba 2 veces al día a verlos para saber si estaban bien, si su salud se lo permitía.

La vida de los plebeyos era muy diferente a la suya. Incluso si su hermano hubiese sobrevivido para convertirse en conde y hubiese tenido que abandonar su casa para hacerse un futuro propio; era probable que su padre hubiera concertado el matrimonio con alguna lady heredera de alguna fortuna. 

Sintió una punzada de envidia por lo que otros tenían y él nunca pudo. En las familias nobles los niños no pasaban todo el día con sus padres. A él le habría encantado estar agarrado a las faldas de su madre en lugar de las dos visitas diarias, cuando su salud se lo permitía. Si el pidiera desechar el compromiso y pidiera autorización a la reina…. No   
como estaba seguramente le negaría la autorización. 

Una de las tías anunció que estaba lista el agua del baño. Marlene le indicó que se adelantara y aprovechara el agua antes que se enfríe. Ciel fue a buscar su ropa de la habitación que le asignaron, la más pequeña pero no la compartía con nadie en el altillo. Nunca estuvo acostumbrado a los viajes largos por lo que necesitaba ese baño para despertar del todo. La temperatura era la ideal para relajar los músculos agarrotados, a diferencia de los preparados por Sebastian ideales para pelar cuero de chancho. El baño era moderno con una tina más grande y profunda de la de su casa.

“Parece que ellos si disfrutan lo mejor de los dos mundos”- se sumergió completamente y salió cuando ya no aguantó más la respiración. Salió y se vistió con ropa de diario.   
Despierto vagó por la casa hasta que una mano pequeña le atrapó la suya “secuestrándolo” y llevándolo al área de la cocina. La perpetradora era una niña rubia de ojos celestes llamada Lía. Entraron a las cocinas que estaban en plena faena de decorar el pastel de bodas mientras preparaban el almuerzo que servirían en la boda. La abuela de Claire lo sorprendió por la espalda antes que tuviera posibilidad de escapar. 

No se si eres cómplice de la pioja o fuiste victima de ella pero ya que estás ven a moler las nueces. 

Marley cuchicheo con Claire y rieron no muy disimuladamente. - Vamos esfuérzate en moler si lo haces bien te daremos de premio las raspitas. 

Gracias tía. Contestó sarcásticamente.

De repente el notario irrumpió en la cocina – muy listo Joaquín te evadiste del carneo y viniste a vaguear aquí para robarte mis raspitas. 

¡Deja ya de molestar al niño! Que tú con esa panza de tambor no tienes derecho a ninguna raspita. El Dr. Carter ya me dijo que estás 8 kg. Excedido de peso. Si cuando venga navidad podríamos carnearte. - lo regañó su madre tirandole la oreja como si todavía tuviese diez. 

Ciel fue a alistarse para la fiesta mientras las mujeres se bañaban, cuando por la ventana del altillo vio una silueta familiar entre los proveedores que traían los entremeses. Lo descartó hasta que vio claramente a Sebastian con los que traían la bebida. Se apresuró para increparle a su mayordomo que lo topo de frente. 

Volviste a desobedecerme.

Sus ordenes fueron que vigilara a esos cuatro. No especifico donde y como sabe mi prioridad es su seguridad. 

Siempre te las ingenias para torcer mis órdenes.

Es su culpa por no ser más específico. 

Maldito demonio.


	20. CURIOSIDAD

CURIOSIDAD.

Llegaron a París pero la Lizzy la ciudad le pareció descolorida como cualquier otra. Ella había imaginado pasear con Ciel colgada de su brazo. Ahora le fastidiaba las parejas que disfrutaban de la atmósfera romántica que al parecer estaba vetada para ella. Se esforzaba para que su familia no se preocupara e intuyera que su noviazgo iba de mal en peor. Sonrió como lo había hecho toda la vida intentando detener el recuerdo de Ciel apuntándole con un arma cada vez que cerró los ojos. Tuvo mucho miedo, porque Ciel podría haberla matado. Ella nunca estuvo en una situación tan peligrosa pero lo que más le perturbaba era esa cicatriz en el ojo de su amado. La había dibujado para buscar el significado del intrincado símbolo, pero por mucho que investigó en la biblioteca no encontró nada. 

Ahora que había pasado el tiempo cada pieza del rompecabezas se iba acomodando. Primero el incidente del viernes a la mañana. Luego la menciones a la tortura y por último esa orden de no tocar. Ella quería y no quería saber. Le daba miedo porque si a Ciel no solo lo golpearon, entonces podría haber arruinado las cosas más allá de su reparación. 

¿Eduard tu sabes de símbolos y sellos? Quiero que me digas si has visto esto. 

Lizzy donde lo viste. 

Eso no importa…. Sabes o no. 

Ese pentáculo invertido es de magia negra, adoradores del diablo.- se sintió muy incómodo porque su familia fue muy creyente. 

Gracias hermano, no le digas nada a la madre. No quiero preocuparla y sabes que no le gustan estas cosas. 

Te conozco Lizzy. Te encantan los adivinos así que piensas ir a preguntarles no. Entonces te acompañaré, no voy a dejar que vayas sola.

Gracias hermano es muy importante para mí. 

Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo no importa lo que sea, yo te apoyaré. 

Soy muy afortunada porque tengo el mejor hermano del mundo.- con una sonrisa sincera lo abrazó fuerte. 

Al parecer la boda era el acontecimiento del año en Bristol. Gente de toda la ciudad asistió abarrotando la catedral y las calles circundantes de la iglesia. Marlene y Ciel se sentaron en la segunda fila rodeado de las primas de la novia. Ciel había causado sensación cuando había salido de su habitación en su traje gris azulado. Lía se le había pegado haciendo de escudo contra las primas mayores que pretendían que él las escoltara. Ya en la iglesia Lía abuso de sus terribles dos años y no hubo poder que la convenciera de sentarse en el banco y no en el regazo de “Joaquín”. 

Se sintió incomodo que una niña tan pequeña se hubiese auto nombrado su novia. Se sentía como un criminal. El se imaginó que si tenía hijas seguramente podrían parecerse mucho a Lía. Años atrás se habría comportado en forma hosca, pero ahora estaba contento de haber desarrollado tolerancia como para hacerse una idea del tipo de padre que quería ser. Mientras más lo pensaba menos convencido estaba de tomar a Elizabeth como esposa. La aristocracia estaba llena de prejuicios ridículos y su prometida le había recordado ese hecho. Estuvo a punto de revelarle lo que sucedió ese mes como le sugirió Marlene; todo habría terminado en desastre y aunque fuese su prima amada es de mente tan cerrada como su madre y su hermano. Se escandalizaron con lo de Oscar Wilde, ni quería imaginar lo que dirían de él. Aunque no fueran actos voluntarios ni consentidos, seguían siendo actos de sodomía y depravación. El ya no era un niño inocente… no podría ser un hombre a sus ojos. 

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la pequeña Lía lo arrastro por la nave central hacia la calle seguido por Marlene y la corte de primas casaderas que lo seguían a todos lados. Cuando la hermana mayor de Lía de unos 14 años, rubia como una valquiria reclamó a “Joaquín” como su escolta causando que Lía se pusiera a forcejear intentando que su hermana mayor no se acerque tirando de los mechones de su largo cabello mientras estaba sujeta de la misma forma. Muerta de risa, Marley tuvo que terciar en la pelea de gatas. 

La fiesta transcurrió muy animada. Solo los muy viejos o accidentados se quedaban en su silla mientras miraban a los bailarines. Las bebidas corrían sin control infundiendo demasiada alegría y la gente contratada para el servicio cayó victima del frenesí de los bailarines que descartaban parejas a una velocidad alarmante. 

Una camarero alto de pelo cuervo se volvió la sensación por lo guapo que era y sus dotes de baile. Ciel había visto a Mey Rin revoleada por toda la pista de baile por una horda de jóvenes primos que se negaban a sacar a bailar a sus parientas. Cruzaron miradas pidiendo auxilio. No es que él mismo estuviera en mejor posición bailando con la abuela de Claire que por su avanzada edad, por fin pudo acompasar los pasos con la música, no colocándose en vergüenza de ser el molinete de las manos femeninas. 

Buscó a Marley con la mirada ya que caía el sol y no había bailado ni una vez con su “tía”. Aprovechó el cambio de parejas abandonó a Mey Rin a su suerte y reclamó a Marley como pareja. 

Gracias por abandonarme a mi suerte en una manada de leonas hambrientas.

No te quejes de lleno, son todas unas leoncitas jovencitas y adorables. Es bueno que conozcas a muchas chicas… estás demasiado joven como para “cazarte”. 

No sabes cuantas veces tuve que huir cuando solo quería recuperar el aliento.

Más triste sería que no recibieras ninguna propuesta “indecente”. 

¿No vas a hacerme ninguna propuesta? 

No me hagas esa miradita que soy tu tía, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Además fue muy grosero que ignoraras a esa chica del servicio que vino a pedirte una ronda. Al menos deberías haber bailado una pieza. 

Se supone que vinimos a pasar tiempo juntos y disfrutar de un fin de semana relajado. 

No seas acaparador, verás que hasta yo soy popular cuando se trata de baile. Tenemos el domingo por el viaje de regreso para estar al día porque mi suegro se queda aquí, a pedido de su madre para entretener a su padre que ya no lo aguanta. - señaló a un anciano en silla de ruedas aplaudiendo animadamente. 

No pensé que su padre estuviera vivo. Es lógico que ya no pueda caminar….

No que va, está en esa silla porque se quiso hacer el niño corriendo detrás de un lechoncito. El Dr. Carter dijo que en un mes ya tendrá el fémur soldado. 

Claire no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada las interacciones de “Joaquín” con sus primas de manos largas. Cuando su abuela quiso tocarlo en la estación una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Era probable que fuera expulsado de la misma forma que a ella y el resto sea una historia inventada para resguardar el honor familiar. Si Marley lo sabía o no, se limitaba a ser discreta por un secreto que no le pertenece…

Amor ¿pasa algo malo? 

No, solo que me alegro que Marley no este tan sola. Creo que Joaquín esta enamorado de ella. Quizás hasta termine casándose con ella.

Mi cielo… ella es su tía.

Su tía segunda así que no hay ningún impedimento ni médico ni de ningún tipo para que se casen. Además sospecho que la historia que contó es falsa. Tengo la sospecha que le pasó lo mismo que a mí por la forma en que arremete ante el toque no deseado. El depositó toda su confianza en ella y a la única que no le molesta que lo toque. 

Bueno siendo así, supongo que la dejará que lo ayude a recuperarse por completo. Si eso pasa serán un matrimonio largo y feliz como lo será en nuestro. 

Claire colocó los brazos al rededor del cuello de su esposo y lo besó tiernamente sin perder el paso del vals lento. 

Eduard y Lizzy aprovecharon la tarde para visitar el mercado callejero, algo que solían hacer cada vez que visitaban la ciudad. Como ya conocían donde había un adivino con referencias buscaban la dirección que tenían anotada. Como hermano mayor, no dejaría sola a su hermana pese a su aprehensión a entrar a un lugar donde vendían amuletos y pociones de amor. Las esculturas escalofriantes de dioses africanos los miraban con sus ojos vacíos, transmitiéndole inquietud mientras el tiempo para que los hagan pasar a la habitación privada transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto. Cuando vio a la anciana sintió como se levantaban los cabellos de su nuca. 

La gitana le hizo un lectura de cartas regular poniendo unas muecas que no indicaban nada bueno en lo que veía. 

Su novio tiene dudas en casarse con usted, veo a otra mujer que está en su corazón. De todas formas no pierda el tiempo con él, si se casara con él no se llevarían bien. No es un buen hombre no porque sea un mentiroso, ni porque no la ame y sus sentimientos sean para otra mujer. Este es un hombre peligroso que es seguido por el diablo y la muerte. Le traerá desdicha sin fin. Mejor busque otro novio. Mejor dicho veo que se casará con otro hombre que es lo opuesto a su prometido actual que la colmará con una larga vida feliz. Un hombre con un carácter más compatible con el suyo….

Ambos se miraron aprobando las habilidades de la mujer. Nada de lo que había dicho estaba alejado de la realidad. Aunque no les gustó lo que les dijo… ellos venían por respuestas sinceras y no para que les dieran falsas esperanzas. 

Lizzy sacó la hoja de su bolsa y le mostró el símbolo. 

Lo siento, pero no hago trabajos de magia negra.

No quiero ningún trabajo, quiero que me diga todo lo que sepa de este símbolo.- colocó una mesa llena de dinero. 

La mujer vaciló un instante pero volvió a negarse, haciendo que redoble la cantidad. 

Es una marca de un demonio, no uno con un nombre que yo conozca pero sin duda es el sello de un contrato de un demonio muy cauteloso en revelar su verdadero nombre. Si es un contrato Faustico, el condenado tiene una marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo y el demonio toma forma física y lo sigue como una sombra para asegurar el cumplimiento del mismo, el cumplimiento del deseo del contratista. En cambio si es un contrato morinas es uno destinado a guardar un secreto muy importante y el que lo viole tendrá su alma tomada por el demonio por no respetar los términos.

No da su nombre.- Eduard reflexionó. 

Si uno conoce su nombre real puede ser exorcizado con más facilidad, dependiendo de que tan alto esté en la jerarquía. Si el caso es un contrato Faustico deben buscar la ayuda de un exorcista de la Santa Orden de Veracruz. Le puedo dar la dirección donde puede contactarlo. 

¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda convocar a una criatura así?- Lizzy tenia sus dudas porque Ciel en ese entonces era un niño de 10 años. Parecía irrisorio que lograra convocar a un demonio con éxito. 

Es un ritual muy complejo en el que un alto mago hace ofrendas de algún tipo. Si tiene el don de convocatoria será algo simple como sangre o cabello del invocador. Si es alguien sin el don la cosa es muy diferente…. 

Continué por favor. - insistió Lizzy ante la duda de la mujer. 

Ellos hacen sacrificios humanos a los que preparan durante meses. Buscan niños o bebes para hacerles cosas de una depravación inimaginable para las personas de bien. Para hacer estos aquelarres se necesita mucho dinero porque los humanos no son baratos, a menos que los roben. Se prepara al cordero a base de torturas de todo tipo. Los marcan como ganado y los utilizan como juguetes en sus orgías para manchar de corrupción la pureza del niño. Estos divertimentos no tienen intenciones de ejecutar una convocatoria real, solo se divierten saciando su lujuria de las formas más atroces. Cuando a pesar de todo tienen éxito no termina bien ni para los corderos ni los invocadores. Todos terminan siendo asesinados por el demonio. Si uno no vive en una situación de máxima desesperación en la que renuncies a Dios y a tu alma no podrías hacer un contrato de este tipo. 

Lizzy se puso lívida y le hizo señas a Eduard que necesitaba aire. Eduard se excuso y la cargo en brazos y la llevó al parque cercano. Se preocupó cuando la vio catatónica y comenzó a sacudirla hasta que logró que lo mirara. Al principio escaparon unas lagrimas que se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado. La abrazó muy fuerte para calmarla, era lo único que podía hacer. El mismo se encontraba con un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos hasta que poco a poco logró juntar las piezas de información para comprender la desolación de su hermana. 

Lo explicaba todo. El mes desaparecido, el regreso milagroso, ese mayordomo salido de la nada y la negativa a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Es lógico que luego de eso su personalidad diera un vuelco tan grande como si fuera otro. 

Ciel nunca fue santo de su devoción. Elitista, arrogante y manipulador, haciendo el acto de chico encantador lograba meterse en el bolsillo a casi todos menos él y su madre. Pero ni siquiera su rencor contra el por las travesuras que cometió y desplazo hábilmente la culpa hacia él o su hermana le impedía apiadarse de su primo…. El que se estaba haciendo mayor podía notar la fijación anormal que tenía con su gemelo más joven. Era el principio y fin de su universo como si nada más en el mundo existiera y su novia estaba en un Tercer o cuarto plano. Es como si se fuese a casar con su gemelo y no con Lizzy. La conducta desviada comenzó a los 6 años cuando su gemelo pasó por una crisis de asma mortal. Luego de ese incidente mostró signos preocupantes de posesividad que el tío Vincent no le dio demasiada importancia. Si lo que dijo la adivina era cierto (el lo sospechaba por la distancia que ponía con su novia) su hermana terminaría siendo una esposa para las apariencias, marchitándose en un matrimonio infeliz. 

Quizás la gitana había dicho otra mujer pero había sido una mentira blanca para no decirle la cruda realidad…. Que Ciel había encontrado al remplazo en su mayordomo. Los dos estaban perturbadoramente cerca, y todos en Londres comenzaban a comentarlo. No podía odiarlo por eso, el era solo un niño cuando llego a su vida ese mayordomo negro tan perfecto como para ser humano. Sospechaba que la marca estaba en ese parche. El estaba determinado a proteger a Lizzy al costo que sea. Ella podría ser un genio con la espada pero jamás sería rival para un demonio.


	21. LUNA DE MIEL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Oscar Wilde reveló su homosexualidad no solo fue un escándalo sino que terminó en la cárcel ya que la sodomía era delito. 
> 
> En cuanto a sexualidad hoy estamos en una era muy abierta donde uno puede buscar información donde se le plazca a distancia de un Click. En esa época dependiendo de la región el peso de la religión era significativo, por lo que es normal que las mujeres fueran a ciegas a un matrimonio sin saber más que lo mínimo.

LUNA DE MIEL. 

Los novios saludaban a sus últimos invitados que se negaban a terminar el jolgorio. A diferencia de una boda de clase alta ellos aprovechaban la fiesta de principio a fin ya que el gasto era el equivalente al ahorro de medio año de salarios. Desaparecer en el medio de la fiesta era un despropósito. 

La ansiedad de Claire era palpable por la noche de bodas. Una prueba de su recuperación por el trauma que sufrió. Su esposo era un hombre tierno y comprensivo que la amaba pese a su estigma y la ayudó a no rendirse en la autocompasión y levantar la frente con orgullo frente a una sociedad hipócrita e injusta. 

Los recién casados se cruzaron con Marley cuando a duras penas arrastraba a Joaquín que había llegado a su límite de resistencia al alcohol barato. Rieron con complicidad ya que era muy probables que pronto tendrían otra boda. El flamante esposo la cargó en estilo nupcial y entraron al cuarto que prepararon para ellos con pétalos de rosas y una champange. 

Por favor Ciel, si no pones de tu parte no puedo llevarte a la cama. - luchaba por hacerlos entrar a ellos por la puerta que no se abría en el sentido que se supone que lo haga casi sacándose la frente cuando consiguió abrirla. 

Solo a ti te voy a dejar que te aproveches de mí.- Ciel comenzó con un ataque de risa por su propia ocurrencia. 

No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca soy una dama, y jamás me aprovecharía de alguien indefenso.- con un pie enganchó el borde de la puerta sin caerse, cerrándose más fuerte de lo esperado. 

Cuando logró sentarlo en la que era su cama Ciel la agarró sin advertencia por la cintura haciéndola caer encima suyo, muerto de risa. 

Ya basta, suéltame que tengo que sacarte esos zapatos y ponerte mi camisón de repuesto. 

Que tía tan traviesa tengo.- lamiendo el contorno de su mandíbula hasta subir a la comisura de sus labios. 

Deja de jugar al lobito feroz y comportate. 

Mmmm yo creo que soy el caperucito…. Tía que ojos tan grandes tienes ¿no quieres mirarme mejor? - desabotonó su camisa con una mano y Marley aprovecho para quitarla del todo y manotear su camisón debajo de la almohada. 

¿Qué boquita tan carnosa tienes acaso no me quieres saborear mejor?- la mano que tenía en su cintura y la colocó en su nuca para asegurarse que no evadiera el beso en plena boca que le plantó. En esta ocasión exigió la entrada de su lengua. 

Marley se despertó de la neblina de borrachera e intentó ser una adulta responsable, apartándolo para incorporase de la cama. Ciel tenía una opinión diferente y aprovechó para enterrar su rostro en el escote y colocar su pierna entre los muslos para estimularla. Marley soltó un gemido lastimero, la puerta vibró y luego se abrió de golpe dándoles tiempo a ella y a Ciel de acomodarse en una pose menos comprometida cuando Lía entro con la intención de dormir con ellos. Dio gracias que esa puerta habría en sentido contrario a las del resto de la casa o no sabían como le iban a explicar lo que hacían... 

Piojita ¿qué haces aquí? 

Tita ¡ yo noni novio!

Te juro que yo no hice nada, no me mires así.- un Ciel rojo negó haberla invitado. 

Bueno te creo. Lía para dormir con Joaquín, primero tienes que crecer y casarte. - recordó al padrino de bodas que borracho no dejó de preguntar a viva voZ cuando los novios se iban a acostarse durante toda la noche. 

Pero tita…- puso sus ojos de cachorro.

Ven vamos a dejarlo solo y dormiremos en el altillo.

No tito noni ahí. 

Bueno vamos a dormir en la cama del lado pero dormís conmigo eh. 

¡Yupi!

“Demonios ¿por qué cuando parece que estoy a punto de concretar pasa algo?” Ciel se colocó el camisón para cubrir su torso desnudo , luego se quitó los pantalones y las medias. Todos sus esfuerzo en fingirse más borracho de lo que estaba fueron en vano gracias a la mocosa. 

Tengo que conseguir un camarote de primera para tener privacidad para el regreso. Ve y hazlo Sebastian. - ordenó una vez que las mujeres en la cama contigua se habían dormido. 

Yes my lord. Y tenga más cuidado con sus travesuras joven amo, que casi lo encuentra una niña inocente en una situación comprometedora con su tía.- con una reverencia de burla se despidió luego de esquivar un tiro de almohada y volverse a perder entre las sombras de la habitación. 

Ciel sintió la presión de unos labios demasiado pequeños sobre los suyos para ser los de Marley. Tardó un momento en percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida real y no en sus sueños. 

Esas no son cosas que una señorita de su edad este haciendo con un hombre. - Marley la apartó molesta y reprendiéndola duramente por su impertinencia. 

Lía objetó que solo estaba despertando al príncipe sin ser consiente del peligro de sus acciones.

Juro que si tengo hijas proscribo los cuentos de hadas por pervertir la mente de las niñas.

Más que príncipe eres un viejo gruñón. Sin embargo es cierto que actuó en forma imprudente. Ahora permite que te acomode la peluca que la tienes torcida. - ambas se fueron para ganar el baño y alistarse para el desayuno. 

Sebastian entró con los boletos que le pidió el joven amo junto con una muda decente de ropa y el paño para asearlo.

Antes de partir hacia su viaje de bodas Claire se llevó a Joaquín para conversar con tranquilidad, mientras su esposo entretenía al resto. 

Déjame encargarte a mi amiga y cuídala mucho…. Sobre todo deja que te quiera. Tómense las cosas con tiempo, relájate y todo se dará naturalmente. Ella es la indicada para ti. Después de vivir lo que nos tocó es difícil creer que podemos tener una vida normal y plena. 

¿Te diste cuenta?

Si, cuando uno lo vivió nota todas las señales y reconoce inmediatamente a otra persona que pasó por lo mismo. Ponerlo en palabras, enfrentarlo y reconocer que uno no lo provocó es un paso importante para la recuperación. Ella te apoyará incondicionalmente como lo hizo conmigo. Y más te vale que el próximo año nos invites a la boda que yo soy la prueba que estarás feliz luego de la noche de bodas. 

“nuestra boda, no creo que pueda esperar a tanto”.

Ya subidos al tren y asomados por la ventana con medio cuerpo afuera Claire le gritó “animo y deja que te dé mucho amor y pídele matrimonio pronto”. 

“Eso dicelo a ella, quien es la que no se deja”. 

Los demás del grupo de despedida los miraron con sorpresa (en especial el notario) lo que provocó que Ciel rojo como un tomate se llevó arrastrando de la mano a Marley hacia su tren a pesar de que todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que partieran. 

Ya solos pasaron del vagón de segunda a los camarotes de primera volviendo asumir el rol dominante de la relación. Una vez en su camarote lo primero que hizo fue quitarse esa peluca y cambiar su parche al usual de cuero.

Bienvenido conde. 

Tks de nuevo con eso. No creas que voy a dejar tan fácil lo que dejamos a medias anoche. 

Lo de anoche fue un desliz producto del alcohol pero no dejaré que se repita… deje de ser tan testarudo y arregle las cosas con su novia, ya son dos meses para la boda. 

Ese matrimonio no se hará, sería un gran error. 

¿Acaso ella no te ama tanto? Debería comprenderte y darte su apoyo incondicional, que para eso es una pareja en lo bueno y lo malo. 

No le pude contar nada…. Te juro que lo intenté, pero ella hizo un comentario horrible sobre el caso de Claire que yo simplemente no puedo estar con ella. No difiere del resto de los nobles que se creen con el derecho de juzgar sin tener en cuenta las circunstancias y que si te pasó fue porque anduviste provocando. - Ciel recordaba todavía con la sangre hirviéndole del coraje. 

Entonces está bien que lo canceles. La gente no cambia sus ideas cuando vienen de su familia, criados con sus valores, es difícil que se percaten del error hasta que no lo sufren en carne propia. Como es de esperar el ciclo se repite sin fin no encontrando la comprensión que esperan. 

Eduard y mi tía son muy homofóbicos. Si se llegaran a enterar…. 

Es una reverenda estupidez. Tu no eres homosexual solo porque sufriste una experiencia traumática en tu niñez. Encima participaron mujeres que también eran madres y pensar que hacían eso al hijo de alguien más…. Además te gustan las mujeres y de eso puedo dar fe. Bueno te sobrarán mujeres de noble cuna y bonitas para que te cases.

No necesito buscar a ninguna cuando tengo a la correcta sentada al lado mio. - la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo, quedándose así un rato. 

Mi niño, sabes que no es posible ni correcto. Los nobles no se casan con plebeyos si no quieren perder el favor de su majestad. Además tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, soy muy vieja para ti. 

No me he rendido. Puedo pedirle autorización a la reina para un matrimonio monagático. Ella conoce mis circunstancias especiales y de última tengo tanto dinero que puedo comprarte un título de nobleza para que te cases conmigo. 

Eso sería un desperdicio de dinero y ya te dije que soy muy vieja. 

Ya deja de decir tonterías que hombres decrépitos buscan casarse con niñas y nadie parece molestarle, no deberían hablar porque una mujer se case con un hombre unos años menor. Y aunque me buscara una joven noble igual te haría mi amante. Me gustas, te deseo como hombre y no permitiré que seas de nadie más, solo mía. - la inmovilizó con su abrazo mordisqueándole la oreja.

¿Cuándo te rendirás? 

Nunca – la enfrentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

Marley suspiró con resignación y Ciel aprovechó para darle un beso francés que a Marley le fue difícil resistir, después de todo era una mujer de carne y hueso. Sin fuerzas para luchar se dejó llevar por la seducción que Ciel ejercía sobre ella. 

El jugó debajo de su falda acariciando sus muslos como quiso. Ella gimió en su boca y le dejó hacer como dueño y señor. Cuando la recostó y se posicionó entre sus muslos Marley no opuso resistencia. Ciel continuó besándola en forma juguetona a lo largo de su cuello. A medida que fue bajando desabrochó la parte delantera de su vestido. Sus pezones duros recibieron la atención de esa lengua que había reclamado su boca antes. 

Marley se mordió la mano cuando Ciel introdujo su mano dentro del calzón. 

Sabes que no me voy a detener. 

No lo hagas.- un gemido ahogado se le escapó cuando sintió que le bajo el calzón a la altura de las rodillas. 

Volvió a besarla en la boca con más ferocidad e intensificó el estimulo al remplazar sus dedos con la fricción de su falo. Marley podía sentir la humedad de Ciel y la propia resbalar entre sus muslos calentando su cuerpo con el ritmo implacable. 

Pensé hacerte rogar… pero ya no me aguanto. 

Le abrió las piernas y la penetró en un movimiento deleitándose en la forma en que desgarraba su himen y la carne cedía casi sin resistencia. La sintió contraerse de dolor que lo encendió intensificando el ritmo de la embestidas. 

Marley mentiría si dijera que no le doliera porque lo hacía y mucho. Ciel era más grande de lo que esperaba y el ritmo agresivo que parecía gustarle al conde era demasiado para una primeriza. Poco a poco su cuerpo detuvo la sensación de dolor y notaba como se acompasaba al ritmo frenético ajustando los músculos de su vagina a la longitud del hombre que tenía encima. Los gemidos roncos de Ciel y la forma en que arqueaba su espalda le parecía muy sexy al igual que su rostro expresaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo con una sonrisa depredadora, como si estuviera cometiendo el acto más abominable y lo disfrutaba sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento…. Perverso. 

Marley tuvo el raciocinio suficiente como para percibir como afloraba una veta sádica (probablemente causada por su experiencia traumática). Si sobrevivía a la experiencia debía aleccionarlo para que no se convierta en un amante tan egoísta. Sintió como Ciel alcanzaba su clímax y parte de su eyaculación se deslizó entre sus nalgas, sin esperar que ella alcanzara el orgasmo. 

No es suficiente… quiero más. 

Espera ¿qué haces?- asustada sintió como la ponía de pie sin importarle que sus piernas temblaran de agotamiento y miedo y aplastó contra la ventanilla del camarote sujetándola con la suficiente fuerza como para impedir resistencia. 

Tranquila tu solo relájate y disfrutame.- le susurró al oído mientras introducía su dedo embadurnado de su propio semen en el ano intacto de Marley que le suplicaba que se detuviera. Comenzó a sodomizarla aunque esta vez cuidó de disminuir considerablemente el ritmo porque no quería desgarrarla. Marley ante la intrusión inicial dolorosa, se quedó paralizada dejándose hacer como si fuera una muñeca. Ciel terminó con un gruñido se satisfacción egoísta. Le besó el cuello y le dijo buena chica mientras le acarició los muslos como si fuera una yegua. 

¿Qué me hiciste? - todavía desconcertada, se deslizó hasta el suelo sin mirarlo siquiera. 

Te hice mi mujer y no te escuche protestar por ello. - se abrochó su bragueta y fue a ayudarla a ponerse de pie y sentarla en el asiento. 

Pero lo último… por ahí no se hace, es depravado como lo hacen entre los hombres. - conmocionada porque contradecía todo lo que sabía sobre la dinámica en que intiman una pareja. 

Su educación católica ultra conservadora era un sesgo muy importante en lo que se refiere a la sexualidad. En un país tan puritano donde ciertas cosas no se decían directamente, ni su madre ni su abuela le dieron aviso.

Ja, ja, ja ¿Cuánto sabes sobre lo que hacen los hombres y las mujeres cuando tienen sexo?- no podía evitar el ataque de risa pese a que eso solo lograba incomodar a Marley. 

Lo normal y lo que debe ser por donde está destinado a ser para traer hijos al mundo.- respondió ofendida. 

¿Realmente? Parece que no solo es virgen tu cuerpo, tu mente también…. Eso es lo que dicen en los libros religiosos. La verdad es que nadie solo tiene sexo con la posición del misionero ni por el lugar naturalmente preparado. Si cariño, no solo los homosexuales disfrutan del sexo anal. Probablemente tus padres también. 

Lo que me quieres decir que los hombres les hacen eso a sus esposas…. Si eso es cierto no les veo el sentido de que busquen prostitutas a las que les pagan para cumplir sus fantasías depravadas.

Bueno sabía que no venias del mismo ambiente, pero me resulta increíble que las mujeres plebeyas conozcan tan poco de la vida con el peligro que corren. En realidad las fantasías que cumplen son mucho más violentas y depravadas de las que te imaginas….   
En eso me gustaría que sigas conservando tu inocencia. Me gustas así. Mi anterior prometida era la que me proponía este tipo de cosas, incluso me llegó a ofrecer en satisfacerme con su boca, parece que sabía muy bien como evitar un embarazo no deseado. - sonrió amargamente.

Eso es asqueroso, no pretenderás que te haga esas cosas. 

No lo haré. Disculpame por dejarme llevar, debería haberte hablado de estas cosas y tus preferencias en cuanto al sexo. Se supone que haremos nuestra vida juntos de ahora en adelante y que será algo que disfrutaremos los dos. Yo te amo ¿me perdonas? - la miró con aflicción arrepentido de sus acciones. 

Creo que sí. - aún renuente. 

Ciel la abrazó en forma protectora, mientras le acariciaba con ternura, finalmente luego de unos minutos le correspondió el abrazo. Le besó la sien mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maligna porque la tenía completamente a su merced. 

A pesar de su resistencia inicial ahora podía manipular a este nuevo peón y divertirse en el proceso.


	22. ESQUEMAS

ESQUEMAS.

Sebastian nunca fue el cerebro, después de todo era el ejecutor de los planes de su maestro. Su único gran esquema consistía en sazonar el alma de ese niño y era uno bastante simple. Aislarlo para atormentarlo con tranquilidad, asegurándose de que nunca olvidara su estancia en el culto con pequeños recordatorios, hasta transformarlos a él y a lady Elizabeth en el mismo tipo de monstruo que poblaban sus pesadillas hasta 3 meses atrás. 

Todo salía a la perfección hasta que su maestro comenzó a cambiar la voz…. Al principio del contrato espero lo normal: los humanos tienden a aferrarse a lo más cercano, bueno o malo crean estos vínculos de dependencia. Aburrido.

El conde lo sorprendió oponiéndose activamente a mostrarse vulnerable y dependiente. Nunca depositó su confianza en él, más allá del correcto cumplimiento de sus órdenes. Toleró de mala gana que lo manipulara para su aseo hasta que tuvo 14 años. A diferencia de otros humanos el no cayó victima de su seducción, reafirmando que prefería las mujeres (algo que agradeció porque un contratista cargoso era lo peor que tuvo que soportar en su larga vida). 

Pasó de ser un cachorro bebedor de leche a ser el amo de las bestias reafirmando con cada paso su carácter dominante. Así el niño no dejó de sorprenderlo superando todas y cada una de sus expectativas esperando con emoción el desarrollo de acontecimientos para matar su aburrimiento. 

A Sebastian le gustaban la sorpresas, pero esta en especial, no fue de su agrado. Había elegido cuidadosamente un menú para el conde y eligiera alguna de las opciones que había preparado cuidadosamente. Tanto Mey Rin como lady Elizabeth estaban bajo su completo control y solo bastaba una vuelta para torcerlas definitivamente. La última fue una discípula diligente en cuando a los métodos de reforzar el vínculo con su amo. 

Sin embargo el niño caprichoso parecía leer sus intenciones y consiguió retrasar sus planes. Esperaba que las hormonas despertaran algo en su amo, lamentablemente se aferro a su trauma infantil y se negó a tratarlo. Tuvo que reconsiderar y buscar ayuda de una profesional… tuvo que soportar a Lau y sus juegos de palabras a medias para tener a disposición a Ran Mao (quién al parecer estaba muy interesada en saber en que tipo de hombre se había convertido el conde). Luego ese pendejo se le ocurrió que quería una virgen cuando no tenían ninguna en stock. Cuando las hubo las quería elegir él mismo. 

No importa lo que hizo, no consiguió doblegarlo en que sea como el resto de los hombres… un animal que solo vive para ahogarse en sus deseos distorsionando todo lo bello y puro. Y luego ese mocoso no solo quería una virgen para perder el miedo a follar, sino que también quería que fuera algo más, quería un vínculo afectivo y que la infeliz lo amase aunque el no pudiera devolver esos sentimientos por su alma corrompida. 

No es que pudiera criticar el gusto de su amo que había elegido una gema rara y preciosa. Lamentablemente toda esa belleza estaba desperdiciada en una personalidad tan abominable como la de la marquesa. O peor porque a diferencia de lady Frances, la referida la zorra irlandesa no tenía esa veta oscura, era realmente una buena persona que fue capaz de ver bajo su disfraz de mayordomo perfecto. 

Cuando hacía su despliegue de seducción lo normal era que las mujeres estuvieran dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él sin importar si estaban comprometidas o no, simplemente no podían negarse. 

Bueno solo dos: Nina, la pedófila lesbiana (que no la contaba como mujer) y la Marquesa. Ahora su maestro encontró a la tercera, que encima que lo prefería aún cuando fuese corto y escuálido…. Pero lo peor era que estaba cambiando el sabor de su cena. 

Primero elimino el delicioso sabor de la culpa y la vergüenza luego de pasar las noches con demasiada frecuencia, luego fue la desaparición de los terrores nocturnos que lo perseguían desde los 10 años. Tampoco había olor a sexo cuando lo pasaba a recoger pese al aura de lujuria que percibía en su maestro. 

El tenía prohibido estar cerca cuando estaba con su zorra mestiza. Y el levantaba su fachada impecable por lo que ni el joven maestro ni la prostituta irlandesa sospecharon su disconformidad, ni que era el causante del avivamiento de los celos de lady Elizabeth. 

Debería digitar el día que estuviera convenientemente sola en su casa, inculpar a algún estúpido al azar…. O quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y el trabajo fino que hizo sobre esa alma no haya sido en vano. Probablemente el propio conde estropee las cosas con el aroma a sexo que percibió condimentada con una lujuria perversa y retorcida que lo envolvía como una serpiente. De esas que conducen a la obsesión. 

A la señorita Foster le costaba caminar (quizás su amo fue demasiado rudo porque estaba emocionado). Educó al conde como el perfecto caballero en sociedad y en privado un predador sádico que se deleitaba jugando con su presa como un gato. 

“Vaya vaya solo tengo que intensificarlo hasta que ese amor se vuelva en una torcida obsesión. Srta. Foster solo necesito un pequeño empujón para que desarrolle asco y terror hacia el joven amo y cuando lo hunda en la desesperación con el corazón roto…. Quizás no te coma el alma en agradecimiento de haberme ayudado lady Foster”. - su sonrisa mostró a relucir su juego de colmillos.

Ciel sintió la quemazón en su ojo. Observó a Sebastian de reojo voraz… había cometido un error y ahora Sebastian calculaba su próximo movimiento. Era un hecho que había disfrutado cada segundo de su primer encuentro sexual consensual. Se sintió hermoso, poderoso e invencible. Tuvo control total sobre el cuerpo de Marlene pese a su reticencia. La reacción de dolor había disparado en él su instinto de sangre que lo había llevado al borde y por un instante se perdió. 

No le desagradó como pensó aplacar la desconfianza y amansarla con cariño. Lo hizo sentir como el maestro titiritero hasta que al final logró que correspondiera al afecto como le gustaba. 

La próxima vez se aseguraría de no forzarla, ella también debía disfrutarlo tanto como él si la quería a su disposición para los negocios y para su cama. Después de todo nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para dejar tras de sí un heredero de su titulo. Si dejaba a la madre en posición de suficiente influencia para mantener a salvo a sus hijos, no abrían arrepentimiento cuando venciera a los enemigos de los Phantomhive y se cumpliera su contrato. 

Ganar poder político como tenía el económico era algo necesario si quería no ser el último Phantomhive. Eduard sería una pieza clave. Movido por su buen corazón y su lealtad a la familia aseguraría que cumpliera el esquema que había trazado. Como el tío Alexis, tenía el corazón blando con los más necesitados. Independientemente se casara o no con su hermana (más probablemente si no lo hacía) colaboraría en la visión sobre el futuro que tenía pensado para Inglaterra. También lo ayudaría a convencer a sus tíos cuando se cancele el matrimonio, ya que nunca le gustó esa unión y no podía estar más en lo cierto dada la incompatibilidad de caracteres. 

También estaba el inconveniente de que moriría pronto y Lizzy no podría manejar un condado y Funtom. Dependería de la caridad de su hermano o su padre, hasta que le arreglaran un nuevo matrimonio con un caza fortunas que se beneficiaría de su trabajo. De solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago y aunque había invertido mucho dinero, tiempo y afecto tenía que ser realista. 

No es que Elizabeth lo haya amado. Ella estaba enamorada de la idea de ser condesa y esposa del perro guardián. Si ella llegara a saberlo…. Ahora tenía la certeza que pediría el divorcio, lo repudiaría con asco de quién era realmente y por lo que había pasado. 

Ahora él era distinto, quería una esposa que lo apoye incondicionalmente sin tener que pretender ser alguien más, sin sentir esa culpa de “robar una esposa”, alguien que fuera para él. 

Victoria miraba el horizonte desde una de las torres de Balmoral. El cielo tormentoso amenazaba con terminar con la paz. Veía a esos rayos brillar y la envidia le corroía. 

En cada centella su nieto recién coronado venía a su mente. El Imperio Británico siempre fue superior al Alemán y la creciente influencia de su nieto en el contexto mundial la ponía nerviosa ahora que despegó tecnológicamente. Habló de conceptos que no entendía ni quería entender, no importaba todos los caminos que trazó siempre llevaba al mismo destino: Alemania superando como potencia a Inglaterra. 

Para su horror su nieto inició la rueda que acabaría con las monarquías en todo el mundo, imponiendo la meritocracia antes que el linaje; dando a los que nunca tuvieron nada algo irrisorio como calidad de vida y recursos suficientes para pensar en elaborar estrategias para apuñalarte por la espalda. Algo muy peligroso, los burgueses eran una fuerza creciente a considerar por sus números. 

Dejó caer a Chambers porque su enfoque no difería del tradicional… su incapacidad de darle las soluciones que esperaba determinó su suerte en el coliseo de la reina. Tampoco dejaría afectar a esa jugosa caja negra que era el mercado negro que manejaban los Phantomhive. 

Una vez le soltó la mano al anterior conde por atreverse a decir que la torre era una útil atracción turística nada mas. Su cachorro envió la suma equivalente a la que debería haber aportado su padre y ni un centavo más. Ese pequeño bonito y codicioso cachorro se convirtió en un jugador fundamental de la economía inglesa, haciendo peligrar el sistema entero si lo dejaba caer. 

Ella supo que venía con las mismas ideas que su nieto; su estilo de vida burgués más que noble. No esperó que hiciera un movimiento tan arriesgado de limpiar a Chambers y colocar a Midford como su peón. Dicen que si no puedes vencer al enemigo úneteles. 

Grey haz el documento designando a Eduard Midford como ministro de hacienda y me lo traes para firmarlo. 

Como ordene su Majestad.- de mala gana se inclinó y mordió su labio de ira.

“Ese mocoso presuntuoso había ganado por hoy…. Pero como un Grey el ganaré la guerra como lo hizo mi abuelo.” - Como el nuevo conde de Grey él acabaría con ese linaje maldito.


	23. VERDADES INCOMODAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque amo a Ao no Exorcist decidí involucrar un pequeño cameo a dos personajes que me gustan: Mephisto porque es Mephisto y Angel porque es un poco como Eduard y Alexis, sinceramente harían un buen trío esos tres para desesperación de Frances a la que me gusta sacarle canas verdes.

VERDADES INCÓMODAS. 

Eduard se caracterizó por su alta previsión. En la esgrima como el la economía, sabía que no era un genio estratega como Ciel, pero su ingenio agudo para anticipar el curso de los acontecimientos y anticipar el movimiento, ahora que se hacía cargo de gran parte del patrimonio familiar, demostró al mundo su valía. 

Contactó a su amigo de Weston Gregory Violet quien podía guiarlo mejor con la dirección que le dio la adivina. Dejó a Lizzy con sus padres en su casa de París. Se encontraron en la imponente entrada de Notredame donde lo saludó con un gesto. 

Que hayas acudido a mí y no a tu prefecto quiere decir que es algo relacionado con mi carrera. Ven que te presento a los especialistas en lo que sea que quieras hacer.

Se dirigieron al sector privado de la sacristía. No se sorprendió que estuvieran reunidos un grupo de sacerdotes pero si dos hombres vestidos en forma ridícula. Uno alto vestido de blanco con una espada gigante y un pelo rubio platinado larguísimo. El otro de apariencia menos benévola, mas raro aún con un rizo en la cabeza y el moño rosa a lunares en la pajarita de su frac negro. 

Al acercarse se paralizó de terror porque lo raro es quedarse corto. Todo en su fisonomía gritaba demonio: su sonrisa feroz, su mirada perezosa y licenciosa de serpiente que brillaban en la oscura habitación con luz propia. Sus ropas caras y su sombrero de copa caro le indicaron su estatus noble. 

Sr. Midford un placer conocerlo soy Sir August Artur Angel paladín de la Santa Orden de Veracruz. Gregory me habló de usted y una amiga en común confirmó su versión. Disculpe que seamos cautelosos pero recibimos demasiados reportes falsos y es engorroso el proceso de eliminación. - le tendió la mano hablando en un perfecto Ingles sin acento. 

¿Es ingles? Yo pensé que como estaba en el vaticano.

Por supuesto que soy ingles. La familia Angel es parte del clan Pendragon anterior al sisma protestante y no es secreto para nadie que la mayoría conserva sus vínculos con la santa sede. Aunque yo me crié en Francia porque mi madre es descendiente del Duque de Orleans. 

El honor es mio Sir Artur. El asunto es muy serio e involucra personalmente a mi familia por lo que le solicito su discreción. No conozco los detalles exactos, pero todo empezó cuando la familia de mi tío fue masacrada. Mis primos gemelos se presumieron muertos en el incendio, pero en realidad parece que los secuestraron para ofrecerlos de sacrificio en aquelarres, donde realizaban sacrificios humanos. Ellos estuvieron desaparecidos algo más de un mes….Uno de los gemelos murió en el cautiverio y regresó el mayor luego de escapar de alguna forma milagrosa. El es el prometido de mi hermana menor y hace unos días ella descubrió una marca en su cuerpo que parece esto.

Si el dibujo es exacto puede ser un contrato morinas o faustico. Me inclino por las circunstancias por el segundo. Debe haber vuelto para la venganza y si su hermano no es un guerrero consumado… el demonio debe estar cerca para asegurarse que nada le pase al contratista. 

Mi primo apareció con un mayordomo perfecto y extraño. Mi madre no sabe explicar porque lo encuentra tan indecente. No sabemos de donde vino ni si tiene familia, lo único que sabemos es que se llama Sebastian Michaelis. 

Eso es una burla descarada al teólogo…. Su primo es un hombre interesante con un humor muy particular. -Se sobresaltaron los rubios cuando el ridículo del rizo miraba con esos ojos inquietante a ellos y a un archivo con el árbol genealógico que desvaneció en una nube de humo rosada. 

Bueno dejemos este asunto de lado y pospongamos la diversión para después. - les deseo suerte y rezaré por ustedes.- una sonrisa feroz se dibujó en su rostro y desapareció en una nube de humo rosado. 

Maldito demonio, ya debe saber quien es. 

¿Un demonio? 

Sí es lamentable pero demonios saben mejor de otros demonios. De todas formas es un neutral ya que Dios mismo le encomendó juzgar a los humanos…. Es inevitable que haya caído, igual no impide que lo odie a ese bastardo de Samael. 

Creo que lo entiendo, yo no odio personalmente a mi primo, pero odio el trabajo que le impone la reina y en lo que lo convirtió. Su ética es inexistente, lo hizo un hombre frío y amargo… yo en su lugar hubiera enloquecido. Pero no soy tan iluso como para ignorar que sin él el sistema colapsaría. 

Eduard usted mencionó que era un niño cuando sucedió. ¿cuántos años tenía? 

10 años, así que va a cumplir 6 años de contrato.

Eso es malo…. En ese tiempo el demonio puede haberlo corrompido en forma irremediable. Haré todo mi esfuerzo de salvar su vida y su alma. Fue una víctima inocente que fue forzado por esa vil criatura para que hiciera el contrato y quedarse en assiah vaya a saber con que propósito. Lo peor de todo que fue la ofrenda en una bacanal que ni siquiera cumplía los requisitos de intento serio de convocatoria. Así que uno apareció por capricho atraído por el cúmulo de emociones negativas. Supongo que Samael acertó cuando dijo que era interesante. 

¿Que quiere decir con eso? 

Que a sus ojos los humanos no son más que insectos y que los convoquemos a este plano es una ofensa. Por eso es común que los devoren en plena convocatoria dejando un cadáver irreconocible. Y su primo terminará igual que ellos. A menos que sea alguno de estos gurmet pervertidos que solo se alimentan del alma dejando el cuerpo intacto. Espero que tenga un estómago fuerte.- le mostró las fotos del caso que lo tenía retenido en Francia.

Y el tipo raro que se fue…

Ese es una alimaña ponzoñosa, pero los humanos carecen de valor nutritivo para él. Somos poco más que caramelos y aunque no comiera nada jamás moriría de hambre porque es diferente del resto. Es inmortal. Los grandes como él depredan a sus parientes pequeños, como al mayordomo de tu primo. En caso de emergencia y cuando es demasiado potente la amenaza, la orden recurre al veneno de Dios para hacer el trabajo sucio. Cuando eso sucede lo sabrá de inmediato porque las víctimas se cuentan por miles de millones, afortunadamente la mayor parte del tiempo es un incordio.

Ciel bajó del carruaje en la oficina central de Funtom y despachó a Sebastian con la excusa que fuera a recoger los informes de las sucursales para la evaluación semestral. Ya libre bajó a la tienda para el “control de calidad” sin ser molestado porque al parecer nunca sería lo suficientemente mayor como para prohibirle su suministro de dulces. 

Las dependientas lo reconocieron y acudían a buscarle una selección de degustación de sus productos. Le siguió incomodando el escrutinio visual y los cuchicheos igual que cuando era un niño aunque lo encontraba menos intimidante que antes. Estaba considerando si podría probar cuanta mejoría en cuanto a su fobia provocando una situación en la que debería ser tocado pero todo su valor se esfumó cuando a su lado encontró al sujeto más terrorífico que había conocido y que en nada se comparaba a Sebastian cuando mostraba sus verdaderos colores. 

No importaba el pañuelo ridículo ni el rizo raro en forma de signo de interrogación… era como un muy burdo intento de parecer inofensivo a pesar de los enormes ojos de serpiente y los colmillos que parecían que iban a traspasar sus labios. Sentía la opresión previa a un ataque de asma y el sudor frío bajando por su nuca.

Umm ya veo…. Si, muy interesante. Lo felicito por su éxito y haga el favor de continuar así. Estaré esperando mucho de usted Lord Phantomhive. 

Parpadeó dos veces porque vio al tipo desaparecer como lo había visto hacer a los shinigamis.

Joven amo- Sebastian en pánico agarró a su amo para comprobar si había sufrido algún tipo de daño como si fuese una madre. 

¡Ya basta!suéltame ahora que me avergüenzas Sebastian. - abochornado por la forma en que los miraban los dependientes y clientes se alejó molesto, no necesitaba rumores fundados de un romance son su mayordomo. 

Sebastian se compuso y llevó los informes a la oficina luego de saludar a las damas presentes y amonestar sobre la falta de seguridad de la tienda.

Joven am…

No es nada.- hizo un gesto de despido con la mano. 

¿Qué no es nada? Usted me pertenece solo a mí. - irritado lo tomó de los mofletes y de su estrecha cintura como lo hizo el primer día de su contrato. 

¡No, todavía no! Hasta que se cumple el contrato y no me toques. - arremetió con furia desafiante como nunca lo había hecho antes. 

Disculpe mi impertinencia amo. No se que pretendía el sujeto de recién pero no sabe cuan peligroso era…. Algo como él no debería estar libre caminando por el mundo humano. 

Salvo darme un buen susto no me hizo nada. Por mi puede ser uno de esos superiores de los que hablan esos dioses de la muerte de pacotilla o el mismísimo Satán que no me importa. Como sea dame esos informes que tenemos trabajo.- fingió restarle importancia. 

Vio a Sebastian extraño y aterrorizado como nunca lo había visto. Jamás lo había visto ocultar el temblor de sus manos ya que su ego inflado le confería una confianza a prueba de todo…. Quizás ese si era el mismísimo Satán. 

Marlene se dedico a re ordenar la vidriera, para despejar su mente. Estaba hecha un revoltijo de emociones pues por un lado su parte racional le decía que debía cortar toda relación con el conde así si tenía que huir del país. No solo era un hombre comprometido, no era un buen hombre. Se dedicaba a negocios cuestionables, también se dedicaba a realizar el trabajo sucio de la corona….y luego la forma en que la trató la asustó. 

No la trataba como una persona sino como un objeto más de su propiedad. Además había sido débil y cedido al capricho del conde, lo que contradecía a todas sus enseñanzas y principios. La hacía preguntarse porque lo dejó avanzar tanto hasta el punto de permitir que la enamorara. Sus sentimientos la impulsaban a ayudarlo, le decía que no podía negarle la única oportunidad de entablar un vínculo afectivo sano y la oportunidad de rehabilitarse. En el fondo de su mente estaban todas esas malas señales que no podía ignorar: las mentiras que utilizó para manipularla sin importarle las consecuencias y el goce que sentía infringiendo daño… infringiendole daño. 

Aunque sufrió de primera mano los horrores del submundo ingles no lo cambió sino que se apoderó de el con indiferencia. Sabía que es iluso pretender acabar con un sistema corrupto que tiene tantos intereses en juego pero el hecho de mantenerse con esa frialdad ante el sufrimiento ajeno, considerándolos meras herramientas la asustaba. No tenía miedo de admitir que venia a su mente la duda de cuando ella sería desechada como al resto. 

Si se quedaba no aseguraba la supervivencia porque ella sabía de lo que Ciel era capaz de todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos y a pesar de todo lo amaba… aunque la destruiría. Abberline como una señal de la providencia pasó a saludarla a su tienda. ¿y si le contaba, podría ayudarla con su consejo? 

Marley me contaron que estuviste en la boda, me hubiese encantado ir pero Yard me mantiene ocupado. 

La boda estuvo hermosa y Claire te manda saludos.

Te noto desanimada ¿Pasó algo malo?

Hace cuanto conoces al al perro guardián de la reina. Soy consciente de lo peligroso que es el conde y me preguntaba si hay algún lugar donde no tenga influencia por si tengo que escapar de él. Si solo quisiera que sea su informante no sería el problema. Quiere que sea su amante. 

Lo conozco algo más de 3 años y debo decir que a menos que seas parte de los aristócratas del mal, el resto de los informantes son desechables y no tiene un buen fin. El conde no es un mujeriego, ni siquiera se acuesta con sus chicas y siempre fue un novio ejemplar de lady Elizabeth no entiendo que lo hizo cambiar de idea. 

Dice que es un seguro. Que tener dos familias le ayudaría a evitar dejar vacante el condado en el peor de los casos. 

Para él tiene sentido pero no deja de ser inmoral proponer le algo así a una mujer honesta como tú. Todavía puedes conseguir un buen hombre y casarte. España es la ruta más segura y partir de inmediato a los Estados Unidos. Yo como comisionado podría ayudarte pero tendríamos buscar alguien que se dedique a confeccionar documentos falsos fuera del monopolio que posee el Conde y hacerte viajar en forma discreta, pero llevara tiempo. Es algo complicado porque además te obliga a vender todo para poder pagar el costo que te pidan y rehacer tu vida lejos. Los puertos clandestinos están descartados ya que los maneja personalmente Phantomhive, por lo que tendrías que arriesgarte en una pequeña barca de pesca. 

Si lo se, es un poco fantasioso y hasta que esté todo listo podría ya estar llevando a un hijo suyo. Encima soy pésima mintiendo si se da cuenta de mis intenciones no se lo que me haría. 

Si, no es amable con los que lo traicionan. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Aunque sea un noble no dejaré que te dañe. - La abrazó en forma protectora y le permitió llorar como una niña por su mala suerte. 

Desde afuera la Marquesa observó la escena con disgusto desde su carro. No le gustaba la idea de que su sobrino tuviera otra mujer, pero podía entenderlo. Lo que no permitiría que le tomaran el pelo. Sabía que los plebeyos llevaban una vida un tanto disoluta. En cuanto el comisionado dobló la esquina bajó de su carruaje. Marley vio a la marquesa con una mueca amarga pues la mujer venía con el animo belicoso. 

Te parece apropiado ese comportamiento con un hombre que no sea mi sobrino. 

Lo dice como si me estuviera cortejando en lugar de doblegarme para que me deje. No entiendo su doble moral cuando es su hija la que se va a casar con el conde. No venga a darme lecciones de moralidad.- los ojos enrojecidos le daban un aspecto de leona rabiosa. 

Frances suspiro herida por el golpe bajo. - Ya entiendo porque le gustas tanto. Debería abofetearte por dirigirte a mi de esa forma. 

Inténtelo le aseguro que recibirá de vuelta cada golpe. Si no puedo hacerlo con el conde podría intentar desquitarme con usted. 

Y por eso se arroja a llorar en el hombro del comisionado. 

Si, porque me dijo que no podía ayudarme porque su sobrino era demasiado poderoso y que si quería su lado bueno me resignara. - mintió descaradamente con la esperanza que se lo tragara.

Un consejo muy sensato… no crea que disfruto con todo esto, he visto la vida de muchas personas buenas arruinadas por la familia Phantomhive y ahora le tocó a usted. Al menos no terminará en prisión ni bajo tierra. - limpió una lágrima intrusa de su ojo azul empañado. 

Decidí casarme fuera de la familia con el hombre más recto y bondadoso que pude encontrar. Pero también amo a mi sobrino y por eso decidí darle una esposa experta en el combate con espadas para asegurar su supervivencia. Se como es cuando mueve sus peones pero créame cuando le digo que será un mejor esposo que mi hermano que no reparaba si de sus aventuras resultaba un niño. Mi sobrino será un bígamo pero cuidara de a todos sus hijos sin hacer distinción. El le asegurará un buen pasar ni pondrá en entredicho su nombre. 

No me va ayudar. 

No tengo que hacerlo. No sabe lo afortunada que es, tendrá un hombre que nunca la desamparará. No como los otros nobles que despachan a la amante cuando resulta embarazada o las limpian. No le aconsejo que se resigne, en lugar de eso haga el intento de enamorarse de mi sobrino, no le tema porque no importa lo que haya hecho, el merece al menos un poquito de felicidad eligiendo a una mujer de su gusto. No le costará enamorarse de él, tiene belleza, inteligencia y es responsable ¿Que más puede pedir una mujer con los pies en la tierra como usted? Además la ama. Puede que no sea su esposa pero en su corazón es la número uno y me llena de rabia… pero no es algo que se pueda gobernar. No cometa tonterías que la estaré vigilando. 

Cuando entró un cliente tuvo que poner buena cara y la marquesa entendió que era la señal para su retirada.


	24. UN HERMANO LEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta Eduard y me gustaría que en el manga tuviera un poco más de protagonismo. Aquí decidí hacerlo el mejor hermano. 
> 
> Druitt es como una cucaracha o una garrapata, vivirán aunque uno les arranque la cabeza.

UN HERMANO LEAL.

Eduard no perdió un minuto y presentó a su padre con Sir Artur, quién quedó fascinado con el caballero/exorcista. Aunque Alexis era anglicano tenía gran respeto por los caballeros de otras ordenes y en especial del Vaticano (las más antiguas y organizadas) por lo que Angel terminase como invitado de Midford fue algo natural dado a sus vinculaciones familiares. 

Lizzy también quedó deslumbrada con un autentico príncipe caballero de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando se ofreció a ser su compañero de práctica de esgrima no solo se ganó la admiración de la joven dama sino también de la marquesa. No era fácil impresionarla pero a pesar que le parecía un poco denso e inocente Calburín era una espada legendaria propiedad de los descendientes de lo Pendragon. 

Cuando intentó tomarla a escondidas no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo y fue imposible sacarla de su vaina. No tuvo dudas que como lo dice la leyenda era un elegido de Dios al poder sostener la espada masiva con una sola mano.

Pronto se organizó un baile en su honor al que fue invitada la reina y seguramente asistiría ya que Artur era primo del Duque de Edimburgo. El verdadero objetivo era conocer en persona al demonio y al condenado en un territorio neutral. Solo era algo en conocimiento de Eduard y su padre que sabía a lo que se dedicaba la orden de Veracruz. 

Joven amo ha llegado correspondencia. 

¿La Reina? - se apresuró en tomar la carta de la bandeja y no oculto su decepción cuando reconoció el sello. 

Es un baile, escribiré mis excusas y se lo mandas de inmediato. 

¿Seguro? Seria un desaire para la familia de su prometida y para el invitado que casualmente esta emparentado con su majestad. 

Tks maldición. Si la reina estará presente tendré que ir aunque no tengo ni ganas porque el miércoles es mi día de diversión. 

Tendremos que dar una buena excusa porque no lo acompaña la Srta. Marlene, recuerde que la presentó como su prima. 

¿O podría llevarla como mi escolta?

Un movimiento imprudente con la marquesa si me lo pregunta. 

Si lo sé. Me cortaría la cabeza antes de cancelar mi compromiso como me gustaría…. Aunque es tan tentador probar sus límites.- recostándose en su sillón en forma descuidada con una sonrisa maligna. 

Le será difícil escabullirse con todas las miradas sobre usted con su inminente boda. 

No me importa, estaré para que la reina vea mi cara y me iré en cuanto pueda, odio esos bailes inútiles. 

Elizabeth terminó de arreglarse; quería estar perfecta para Ciel que desde que regresó no se comunico ni una sola vez luego de su pelea. Ella tampoco se atrevió a visitarlo porque la mortificaba que estuviera en esta tensa situación por su culpa que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió sin reflexionar. 

No vio ninguna de las señales cuando su madre lo llamaba nuero y lo acusaba de ser demasiado femenino. Con sus tontas inseguridades lo había alejado ante su insistencia de intimar por temor a que alguien lo robe por su linea de trabajo. Ella lo amaba tanto que le dolía el cuerpo y se sintió cada vez más deprimida cuando se dio cuenta que su amor lo agobiaba. Tal vez si hubiese seguido el consejo de más moderación, no habría alejado a su novio de ella. 

¿Puedo pasar? 

Adelante hermano. 

Te ves hermosa y si el tonto de Ciel no logra ver eso no te merece. El no es el último hombre sobre la tierra , no estás obligada a casarte con el. 

Eduard yo me quiero casar con Ciel, lo amo. 

Lo se Lizzy pero el amor a veces no alcanza. No cuando uno de los contrayentes no siente lo mismo y lo sabes. No se puede mandar en el corazón y el amor es algo que nace, se siente o no sin importar lo que hagas con esa persona. A veces es sabio renunciar a tu amor para permitir que la persona amada alcance la felicidad… 

Te conozco por que me dices esto… 

Artur es un exorcista de la Sagrada Orden de Veracruz. Es el mejor pero nada garantiza que podamos salvarlo ¿entiendes? Sería mejor que te prepararas para el peor de los casos. 

¿Es Cierto, pueden salvarlo? Porque no me lo dijiste antes. Pensé que no había nada que pudiésemos hacer. - su rostro recuperó la luminosidad.

Es mejor manejarse con prudencia no quiero que te ilusiones y luego que no resulte…

¡Gracias hermano! Te prometo que ellos ni sabrán que los golpeó acabaremos con esa sentencia de muerte de mi Ciel. 

Aún así si tenemos éxito nada garantiza que Ciel quiera casarse contigo. Por su comportamiento previo no lo sabemos y suponemos que el comportamiento frío era para alegar a todos sabiendo que pronto moriría. Pero tampoco estamos seguros si el no siente lo mismo. Si el no llegara a corresponder a tu amor….

Lizzy termino de retocarse el maquillaje y bajo las escaleras cuando ya estaban todos los invitados, pero solo buscaba a uno. Todos los presentes comentaron su belleza y hasta Sir Artur estaba asombrado porque había encontrado una dama elegante, digna y hábil con las espadas. Una mujer como la que buscó tanto tiempo. 

Mi Lady esta deslumbrante, no hay gema que se le compare que hasta los diamantes son simples piedras sin valor ante su gracia. - beso galantemente su mano y la condujo al 

centro de salón para iniciar la ronda de bailes. 

Con el vals rápido la hizo lucir en todo su esplendor con elaboradas figuras que arrancaron la ovación de los asistentes. De todos menos de un joven conde replegado contra una de las paredes del salón que los miraba con envidia y celos. 

“Siempre supe que Elizabeth era una bailarina dotada. Lástima que la prometieron con un hombre incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la música”. 

Ju ju que lástima que lady Elizabeth…

¡Cállate! No moriré por no saber bailar. Ya que encontró a ese hombre que le dará siempre en sus gustos sería bueno que anulen este compromiso absurdo, y vivir la vida de fiestas elegantes que siempre soñó. Es lo más sensato que verla marchitarse en las penumbras de mi apellido maldito. 

Sebastian sonrió en una mueca macabra con sus ojos reflejando su verdadera naturaleza. 

Artur percibió el aura demoníaca y aumentó el galanteo hacia lady Elizabeth que tenía un notorio rubor que realzaba su belleza. En cuanto terminó la pieza Lizzy corrió hacia Ciel   
que estaba en la pared opuesta con cara de pocos amigos. Al percibir el aura pesada la hizo titubear deteniéndose un metro antes. En otro tiempo aún con una pelea de por medio se abalanzaría para poner fin a la disputa. Ahora ya una mujer se dio cuenta que así como ellos habían crecido lo habían hecho los motivos que ocasionaron sus disputas. 

Conde me concede el honor del siguiente baile.- por primera vez su novia de toda la vida y realizo una reverencia que la hizo ver encantadora y sensual. 

Ciel asintió con un cabeceo y dejó que lo conduciera hasta la pista de baile para unirse al resto de los bailarines. Cuando vio al invitado de honor bailar tan magistralmente y ella encantada. Sintió una vez más el veneno de la envidia. Cuando llegó a la fiesta, estaba saludando al Duque de Edimburgo y a su alteza. Le pareció un imbécil desde mucho antes de verlo con Lizzy. Se escondió entre la muchedumbre retrasando todo lo posible el momento de la presentación. La sola idea le causaba un rechazo visceral e instintivo y no era el único porque su mayordomo compartía su sentimiento. 

Para su suerte pocos le prestaron atención ya que el tipo de blanco acaparaba toda las miradas, que se había unido a una competencia ridícula de baile contra el odioso Vizconde Druitt y ¿Su mayordomo? Suspiró con fastidio porque había olvidado cuanto le gustaba presumir de sus dotes de bailarín y robar el centro de atención. Los aplausos decidieron el ganador que sin sorpresas fue Sebastian. No importa las veces que lo hizo, nunca dejó de sentir vergüenza ajena por ese hambre de vanagloriarse. 

Lizzy lo arrastró para las presentaciones en el peor momento posible: Druitt propinaba generosos y libidinosos elogios a sus contrincantes como la ufana zorra del infierno que era y el otro demasiado denso para percibir el doble sentido. Dos imbéciles importantes. 

¡Oh que ven mis ojos! Una doble belleza deslumbrante de dos ángeles que me incitan a hacerlos caer.

Ciel contrajo el ojo en disgusto ante el comentario libertino del rey de los depravados. ¿Cómo un tipo tan espeluznante como él podía tener tanta suerte? El maldito no lo había reconocido ya que no reaccionó como debería luego de la golpiza y que su fortuna fue confiscada… el cretino se libró nuevamente de la cárcel al convertirse en el novio de la Duquesa de Sussex, prima de la reina, viuda, rica y 20 años mayor que el zángano a su lado. Alister Chambers era tan indigesto que llegaba al punto de convertirse en gigoló de abuelas. 

Gracias por tantos elogios. Es un honor contar con su distinguida presencia.- Lizzy hizo una reverencia a la Duquesa (que miraba de arriba abajo a su novio) y su pareja. 

Oh, así que usted es el famoso conde Phantomhive, me han hablado de su belleza …. pero se han quedado cortos con la descripción. - lo recorrió de cuerpo entero con ojos hambrientos. 

Ciel se alegró que ya no le causaran el terror de antes pero no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia hacia las mujeres como la duquesa, era el mismo tipo de mujer que plagaban sus pesadillas. 

Me siento halagada ante tanta alabanza hacia MI NOVIO. - el énfasis en la última frase y la sonrisa plástica no auguraban nada bueno. Lizzy ya había comenzado a manejar con tanta habilidad como su madre los círculos secretos de la sociedad de damas que dictaban quien era bienvenido y quien indeseable. 

Ciel te presento a Sir Artur August Angel de la casa Pendragon. 

Un gusto, soy el conde Phantomhive a su servicio.- lanzó una de esas sonrisas que harían suspirar hasta las piedras, pero aún así fue bastante frío y distante. 

El gusto es mio, Lizzy y Eddie no dejan de soltar elogios cada vez que hablan de usted. Entre nosotros déjeme disentir con la duquesa, el más afortunado es usted por tener como prometida a una dama tan virtuosa como lady Lizzy. 

Todos rieron en forma artificial. Todos salvo Sebastian que sonreía genuinamente al darse un festín con tantas emociones negativas.

De ahí en adelante la velada fue a peor con los intentos de Lizzy por arrastrarlo a la pista de baile y Ciel negándose ya que no disfrutaba nada de las fiestas y la incomodidad de su última pelea seguía demasiado presente en su cabeza. Luego de la cena se excusó alegando su agenda apretada al día siguiente. Salió a toda prisa cruzándose con double Charles y Jonh Brown que hicieron un escueto saludo y prosiguieron su camino. Los tres hombres de blanco cruzaron miradas cripticas con los dos hombres de negro. 

Angel que salio un momento del salón junto a Eduard, vio la escena y sintió algo extraño al ver a Jonh Brown y al conde Grey, ya que podía reconocer la hostilidad en toda sus formas.

Y que opina Artur.

Opino que el mayordomo no es el único peligro para tu primo. Ahora tengo una mejor idea de la dinámica. Tu primo ha contratado a ese demonio como su guardaespaldas y el precio es el alma del pobre muchacho. Es terrible lo que les sucede a los humanos cuando no poseen habilidades de domador. Pero es posible que el ataque a su familia tuvo intervención de algún ser sobrenatural…

Mi primo es un gran hombre, a tan corta edad no todos tienen el temple necesario para afrontar tales dificultades. Mi respeto por el es mayor. 

Si eso es cierto, un gran hombre temible… a pesar de no tener el don o quizás porque era demasiado joven, aún así se las arregló para domesticar a un demonio de nivel medio para que cumpla su contrato. Si hubiese sido entrenado en el arte del exorcismo sería un importante activo para la Orden. 

Maldición que perdida de tiempo participar de ese estúpido baile teniendo mejores cosas que hacer. Lo peor de todo es que parece a propósito que fuera un miércoles.

“ Si, como retozar en la cama de la zorra irlandesa”.- pensó para sí mismo Sebastian. 

Y lo peor fue ese pesado de Artur babeando con la que se supone que es mi novia…. Hasta la llama Lizzy. 

Ju ju ju. El joven amo es muy gracioso, no decía que estaba dispuesto a cancelar el matrimonio y bastó ver a otro semental rondarla para actuar de esta forma tan lamentable. Que codicioso. 

Ja, ja, ja, ja….

Sebastian se quedo atónito porque su objetivo fue fastidiarlo no divertirlo. 

Si es cierto. Soy un ser humano lamentable y codicioso. Quiero tenerlo todo sin renunciar a nada; si pudiera sentir algo de amor o empatía habría cancelado el compromiso hace mucho para que Lizzy sea libre de casarse con el hombre que merece, un hombre como el tal Artur. 

Si incluso sería un esposo devoto y fiel no como usted. 

A Marlene se que no debería haberla arrastrado a mi mundo, pero ella ya vive en mis dominios y solo era cuestión de tiempo toparme con ella en alguna investigación. Ella no vive en un mundo azucarado lejos de la inmundicia como Elizabeth. Marlene es más madura y menos ingenua; una mujer sola como ella era una presa fácil así que hacerla mi amante le asegura que nadie la molestará. 

Es muy presuntuoso de su parte afirmar que es su salvador…. Esa mujer nunca fue carne de cañón. - tuvo la tentación de decir que era del mismo tipo que la marquesa pero sería hablar de más. 

¿Presuntuoso? Puede ser. Pero así somos los humanos.


	25. RUPTURA

RUPTURA.

Ciel pidió audiencia a la reina a primera hora del jueves. Un evento raro ya que era la reina quien pedía su presencia a sus aposentos privados. Como la jugadora más hábil del tablero sabía que el conde venia por negocios. Con su próximo matrimonio y unas jugadas más adquiriría un poder que rivalizara con el suyo. Dependiendo de lo que propusiera daría luz verde a sus detractores. Ella siempre tenía a alguien dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio para ella….

Cuando verbalizó su propuesta se sorprendió porque era una jugada que no esperaba. Siempre sospechó de los Phantomhive que estaban deseosos de unir su linaje a la casa reinante. Nunca previó que el más exitoso en sus esquemas retrocediera casilleros de esa forma. Se había alejado de la zona de peligro gracias a la bendición del amor….

¿Estás seguro mi lindo niño que desea cancelar el compromiso con lady Midford? Me sorprende porque propuso a su futuro cuñado…. 

Su majestad, estoy más que seguro y consciente de todas las implicaciones, pero considero que el contexto económico y social sería un error. 

Explíquese por favor.

Por empezar muchos nobles están nerviosos que el perro guardián tenga poder político real luego del enlace con la casa Midford. El mundo superficial y el subterráneo deben mantenerse separados o afectaría el funcionamiento del estado. 

Si veo el punto. Un estado corrupto deja de ser funcional y sin la amenaza de una sombra distante perderemos nuestra hegemonía. 

Por otro lado están los anarquistas que van creciendo en número y apoyo de los plebeyos. Con las condiciones paupérrimas en las que vivimos las revueltas serán cada vez más numerosas y violentas. Tenemos un claro ejemplo con Francia.

Conde me sugiere que cambie radicalmente la estructura social. Eso es algo arriesgado no le parece. 

Ciertas concesiones benefician al largo plazo, porque seremos los que trazaremos las reglas de juego. Su Majestad no es cuestión de especular si puede o no ocurrir, sino cuando. 

Si somos nosotros los que mejoramos la calidad de vida dará la impresión positiva que todo lo que pasaron no fue en vano. Nuestros valiosos recursos humanos dejarían de emigrar hacia Alemania y las inversiones no buscarán establecerse lejos por ventajas económicas. El sistema de alemán puede generar desconfianza pero funciona y da sus resultados. 

Los aristócratas se pondrán muy nerviosos por la pérdida del monopolio, eso abriría a que burgueses sin sangre noble tuvieran las mismas oportunidades.

La estabilidad del imperio es más importante a menos de que quieran perder la cabeza como en Francia. Nosotros estamos a tiempo de controlar las condiciones del cambio y el pueblo es fácil de manipular por los medios de comunicación. 

Creo que comienzo a verlo… para eso tendríamos que armar un cuento de hadas, uno que haga soñar al pueblo que todo es posible si se pone esfuerzo en ello. ¿tiene alguna sugerencia mi niño bonito?- con una sonrisa pícara al anticipar las reales intenciones del conde al cancelar su compromiso. 

Victoria había recibido peticiones anteriores… algunas las concedía y otras (de alta nobleza) no. Ella conservaba su corazón romántico, y valoraba a la gente que luchaba por ello. Pero ninguno había sido tan taimado como ese lindo jovencito al crear condiciones que hagan imposible una negativa. El “amor” es lo que más vende. Todos sin importar donde nacieron ni a que clase social pertenezcan deseaban amar y ser amado. Algo tan subjetivo que no es valorable por un método, algo azaroso que no sucedía dos veces….

Lo más apropiado en este caso es el cuento de la cenicienta. Algo tan difícil de alcanzar como el premio mayor de la lotería.- una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro del joven conde.

Usted es realmente maquiavelico mi niño lindo porque la gente obviará ese detalle nublada en sus sueños de una vida mejor. Todos quiere ascender por la escalera social. ¿y como es su novia?

Ciel se sorprendió pero al parecer la reina tenía sus métodos para saber anticipar los movimientos. Una media sonrisa salió naturalmente al ser atrapado. 

Es de clase media alta. Podría vivir de rentas pero tiene su tienda de ropa en la zona comercial de East End y tiene titulo de perito mercantil. 

Oh tiene una educación que pocos pueden permitirse, hija de quien me pregunto. 

Ella es hija de un alto funcionario en la ciudad de Barcelona y su madre era heredera de una granja especializada en cría de caballos árabes y toros de lidia. Como única hija soltera recibe una pensión del gobierno español por su padre. También administró un tiempo la granja hasta que su abuela paterna le insistió que viniera a vivir a Inglaterra porque tenía el prometido ideal. Ella es la ex novia de Milton Mc Dowell. Es como si la vida le retribuyera su tragedia por sus buenas acciones de invertir y contribuir con este gran imperio. Además se estaría casando con el que descubrió a los perpetradores y el pueblo sentirá que se hizo justicia. - una sonrisa fría asomó. 

Ud conde es un hombre terrible. Tiene una inteligencia prodigiosa, una apariencia angelical y no tiene corazón como un demonio. 

Pero un demonio leal al imperio. - su sonrisa se volvió maligna. 

Es una lástima, hacían una buena pareja para las fotos. Sin embargo es lo mejor para lady Midford que es un encanto y merece a un hombre que la ame. Le comunicaré mi decisión a su novia y le mandaré recomendaciones de posibles candidatos. 

Gracias su majestad. Prepararé la campaña publicitaria que desactivará hasta el más radical de nuestros laboristas opositores. 

Tráemela para conocerla, tengo curiosidad por saber el tipo de mujer que es para que un conde decline un enlace político tan ventajoso como para atreverse a pedir autorización para un matrimonio monagatico.

La próxima vez haré que me acompañe. 

A Sebastian le molestó la decisión de su amo. El estaba orgulloso de servir a la cremme de la cremme del imperio británico. Lady Elizabeth tenia un linaje de la más alta alcurnia. Que su amo declinara el encumbrado enlace en favor de una plebeya. Cuanta fue su desazón cuando el zorro presumido tuvo éxito en convencer a la reina. Un caso lamentable en la que el alumno supera al maestro en cuanto manipulación. 

Conde Grey todavía estas interesado en lady Midford o le dejó de parecer atractiva en cuanto dejó de ser la prometida de Phantomhive. 

¿Y por qué me quedaría con las sobras del perro?…. Mil disculpas su majestad no volverá a ocurrir esta impertinencia.- dándose cuenta frente a quien estaba. 

Realmente Grey…. Te tengo en estima no por tus méritos sino por los de tu abuelo y tu padre fallecido. Te recomiendo que moderes tu carácter impulsivo, eres demasiado joven para arrastrar viejos rencores del pasado. Deberías tomar mi ejemplo que vivo en el futuro. 

Grey tuvo temor por la expresión que le devolvió la reina, sabía de primera mano que era muy cruel y retorcida cuando la contrariaban.

No volverá a suceder. 

Bien mejor así y ten en cuenta que están a mano.

Grey se mordió la mejilla hasta sangrar. 

Su majestad si busca nuevo pretendiente para lady Midford, quisiera postularme como candidato. 

¿ Eh? No no no. Tu no puedes hacerme esto con quien voy a tomar copas de noche. - Grey se opuso vehemente ante la pérdida de su único amigo.

He estado pensando que es hora de asentarme y buscar una buena esposa para formar una familia. Lady Elizabeth es hermosa, dulce y encantadora. Tenemos mucho en común y nos gustan los mismos pasatiempos.- Phipps sonrojado comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. 

Lo apruebo como candidato es hijo de un marqués y me encantaría tener a lady Midford como habitué de mis fiestas del te. - recuperó la sonrisa dulce de abuela. 

Pe...pero su alteza

Grey ¿cuántos años tienes? 27 si mal no recuerdo, que no va siendo hora que usted siga el ejemplo de su compañero. No quiero que empiecen a circular rumores sobre su virilidad. He oído por ahí que lo vinculan con Sir Phantomhive….- una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro de abuelita. 

Charles Grey, conde, secretario militar de la reina quedó en estado catatónico y con la boca muy abierta. Una ocasión por la que John Brown no dejaría pasar apilando masitas en su boca hasta ocuparla del todo. 

No te preocupes, lady Elizabeth es de un corazón de oro, cuando nos casemos ella se apiadará de ti cuando le cuente de tu discapacidad emocional. Ella será la única amiga que podrás tener en toda tu vida y te defenderemos cuando ya los rumores sean de dominio público hasta que el mundo entienda que no existe mujer que querría compartir el resto de su vida contigo.- su expresión inocente y sincera que solo un buen (único) amigo puede tener al sacrificarse colocando en su espalda esta carga de amistad. 

Pff afgjh – en un intento de decir que te jodan se atragantó con la comida que su boca se negaba a escupir cayendo de rodillas ante John Brown que tenía un vaso de agua en la mano. 

John Brown inexpresivo como siempre, disfrutó del momento con un vaso de agua meciéndolo frente a un suplicante Charles Grey que jalaba el dobladillo de su chaqueta en forma patética. Se tomó a fondo blanco el agua y le dio el vaso vacío al conde Grey al que ahora su titulo de Conde enrostrado hasta el cansancio hacia ese plebeyo, no infundía ningún respeto. 

Me parece que necesita ayuda se está poniendo azul.- Victoria se llevo el abanico hacia su barbilla.

No se preocupe, estará bien.- con una seguridad aplastante John Brown, el títere de Alberto y Phipps dijeron al unisono, antes de abandonar el salón. 

Si tu lo dices Albert confió en ti.- la reina se levantó entusiasta tomando sus gafas espejadas y su fusta para salir a montar. 

Era viernes por la tarde y había terminado su trabajo de un humor estupendo pidió que le prepararan el carruaje y tomó la copia del decreto real cancelando su compromiso de 16 años. No podía esperar para ver la cara que pondría Marley cuando le anunciara que el último obstáculo ya no existía… lo guardó en el bolsillo interno se su chaqueta. 

¡Ciel! Paso algo terrible- Elizabeth entró como una loca sin aliento al estudio. 

Elizabeth que te he dicho sobre golpear y esperar a que te permitan el paso. - no ocultó su irritación recibiéndola con una actitud fría. 

¡Eso no importa ahora, la reina canceló nuestro compromiso! - se aferró a sus hombros tan fuerte que le dejaría los dedos marcados. 

Si ya lo se. Acabo de recibir mi copia. 

¿Por qué lo dices así como si no te importara? 

Porque los deseos personales son secundarios cuando se trata del bienestar del imperio. Si la reina lo decidió es lo mejor. 

Ciel nosotros nos amamos. 

¿Nos amamos? Me parece que esas palabras nos quedan grandes Elizabeth, lo nuestro fue siempre un enlace político y en todo caso hubo algo de atracción física pero amor….

Ciel eso no lo creo. No quiero creerlo.- Elizabeth se aferró llorando con su fuerza monstruosa. 

Elizabeth ya fue suficiente, te amo como familia pero no como mujer. Lo intenté, te lo juro pero no es algo que se imponga.- le costó escapar del abrazo asfixiante. 

No puedes dejarme… no cuando falta un mes y 28 días para nuestra boda. No cuando llevamos 16 años preparándonos para esto. 

No Elizabeth, nosotros no nos tratamos hasta hace 4 años y no lo digo por el personaje que te inventaste de chica linda sin fisuras , nadie tiene solo lados buenos. 

Que me quieres decir…- se puso lívida y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio. 

Yo… lo siento mucho se supone que honraría su memoria y que sería Ciel para que todos fueran felices, pero mi egoísmo puede más y quiero que al menos esa parte sea solo mía. Se suponía que el repuesto no tendría que haber sobrevivido. - con la mirada baja se limpió las gruesas lagrimas con la manga de su saco.

No no no no. Tu no puedes ser Astre, tu no podías sobrevivir tan enfermo.

Si soy el repuesto, el que nunca sería conde y asumí el papel como tal. 

¿Convirtiéndote en Ciel? ¿Mintiéndome?- en su voz comenzó a filtrarse la rabia. 

No se supone que debería haber vivido tanto tiempo. Debería haber terminado mi venganza mucho antes de tener edad para dejar un sucesor y pagar el precio de mi contrato.- se quitó el parche revelando la marca. 

Lizzy reconoció la marca y lo que implicaba. 

Elizabeth, lo siento por no ser Ciel y por no poder honrar su memoria. Ser el repuesto se volvió demasiado pesado para mí . No puedo guardar silencio y dejarte vivir engañada porque una vez cobre mi venganza el demonio comerá mi alma. - intentó abrazarla para reconfortarla.

¡No me toques, ojalá tu te hubieras muerto y no mi Ciel! - corrió llorando las escaleras y a una velocidad increíble salió sin saludar a los sirvientes y subió al carro que arrancó a toda prisa.

Bueno lo hecho, hecho está y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Secó sus lágrimas con su pañuelo con cierta indiferencia, colocó nuevamente su parche y observó el carruaje de su prima perderse en la distancia. 

Joven amo lady Elizabhet estaba….

Es mejor así, una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme cuando se cumpla nuestro contrato. Sebastian ponte en contacto con Lau y con Undertaker tenemos que prepararnos para recibir apropiadamente a nuestra presa que no se resistirá a la sed de sangre y atacará de un momento a otro. 

Yes, my Lord.- los ojos de Sebastian brillaban más que nunca y la ansia de esa alma se arremolinaba en su estómago famélico sintiendo la anticipación de un contrato que llegaba a su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matrimonio monagatico es el que se celebra con autorización real entre un noble y un plebeyo. Transgredir la autorización deviene en un matrimonio nulo y los hijo inhábiles de suceder el título. Históricamente en la alta nobleza se negaba esta autorización.


	26. STATUS QUO

STATUS QUO

Alexis estaba tomando el te con su familia con el ánimo apesadumbrado rogando haber llegado antes que la notificación formal. Recibió las noticias de la propia reina y la explicación del repentino cambio de planes. A diferencia de su familia recibió la noticia como un puñetazo al estómago, ya que adoraba al que sería su hijo en ley. Cuando le dijeron que Elizabeth no estaba esperaba que hubiera ido en sus escapadas regulares a la casa de su novio y no a reclamar por la cancelación del compromiso. El a diferencia de su hija no era ingenuo y sabía que las acciones de su sobrino obedecían a un intento deliberado de cebar a sus enemigos. No es que fuera una mala táctica…. Pero peligrosa. 

¡Madre, Padre! - se aferró a ellos llorando en busca de consuelo. 

¿Paso algo con Ciel lady Elizabeth?- Artur preguntó angustiado temiendo lo peor. 

¡No le digas así! Ese impostor no es Ciel.- sus ojos eran de fiera herida. 

Sir Artur disculpe el exabrupto de nuestra hija… podría dejarnos a solas tenemos que tener una charla de temas familiares. - Frances abochornada le pidió a su invitado que no tenía que soportar este momento desagradable. 

No se diga más Marquesa.- con una reverencia se retiró. 

Elizabhet entiendo que estés enojada con el cambio tan repentino pero la reina le explico las razones a tu padre…. 

No madre no entiendes, Ciel no es Ciel. Es Astre y nos estuvo viendo la cara a todos por años. 

Es lo que se supone que debe hacer como el repuesto. Lo supe todo el tiempo y no solo yo… Tanaka se lo llevó a la tumba. Era algo obvio desde la segunda vez que lo vi, su personalidad era la del gemelo ¿o porque creías que lo ponía a prueba todo este tiempo? 

Hija mía lamento decirte que tu no estabas comprometida con Ciel, si no con quien heredara el condado. Así que Ciel incapacitado o muerto tendrías que casarte con Astre. - Alexis intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

¿Entonces no lo vamos a denunciar? ¿Nos callaremos y haremos de cuenta que nada pasó?- Elizabeth cada vez más ofuscada al no recibir el apoyo que esperaba. 

Denunciarlo por qué, yo no veo cual es el problema, está haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer...ser el repuesto. Será un secreto familiar más. Bueno ahora eso ya no importa, la reina decidió y su palabra es absoluta. Dispuso varios candidatos para que vayas conociendo. Por una parte como madre me siento aliviada porque tendrás el esposo que te mereces y con el que serás feliz. Agradecerlo a tu primo, que movió sus hilos y te excluyo del infierno en el que se convertirá su vida con sus enemigos cargando de frente por su cabeza. 

No me gustas lo que dices querida. 

Pero es la verdad Alexis, ese muchachito planea un ataque frontal y definitivo para vengar a los enemigos de los Phantomhive, quizás incluso a los que asesinaron a mi madre.- la pena y la rabia se fundían entre si en el pecho de Frances. 

¡Qué me importa! Por mí que se lo lleve el demonio. 

Un bofetón resonó en la sala y la mano temblorosa de Eduard conmocionado, herido y decepcionado de su adorada hermana, actuó por impulso y se arrepintió al instante de   
haberle levantado la mano por primera y única vez. 

Lo siento Lizzy yo no quise…. Pero no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta. Solo te centras en ti y ni un minuto pensaste en como se debe haber estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. Recuerdo que ni una sola vez preguntamos por Astre y luego nos limitamos a fingir que nunca existió. El era solo un niño cuando volvió. - Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. 

Abandonó la sala consternado dejando por primera vez sola a su hermana llorando sin brindarle consuelo. Ahora todo tenía sentido… no amaba a su hermanita porque el que volvió nunca fue su novio. Para Astre confinado la mayor parte del tiempo en sus aposentos ella no era más que una extraña. Como al resto de su familia la mayor interacción era en las fiestas familiares. 

Irónicamente Lizzy había estado compartiendo sus sentimientos y madurando en un enamoramiento a veces obsesivo, con el gemelo equivocado y el preferido de Eduard. El que era calmado y paciente, el normal que tenía un corazón puro y bondadoso. 

Su madre le había dado su bendición ya que lo probó numerosas veces. Eduard permaneció terco en su posición de no aceptar a Ciel llevado por el trato que tenía con su hermana   
el verdadero…. No pudo distinguirlo cual era cual, se negó a admitir que siempre se preocupó por su hermana incluso hasta el último, liberándola de su compromiso con un futuro sombrío como esposa de un Phantomhive. Ahora más que nunca se sentía en deuda con su primo Astre y renovó su determinación de salvarlo de la boca del infierno. Merecía casarse, ser feliz con la mujer que elija y morirse de viejo en paz rodeado de nietos por los servicios prestados a su nación. 

Ciel lucia tan en paz luego de confesárselo casi todo a Elizabeth. Se sentía que había pagado una deuda muy grande y su humor no se había opacado, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy feliz. Algo que le causó un regusto pesado a Sebastian. Haber robado el decreto y dejarlo en la habitación de lady Elizabeth fue una perdida de tiempo. 

El joven amo corría como perro en celo a refrotarse con su zorra irlandesa sin clase ni pedigree. “Ah, el mundo está tan errado que debería ser destruido”. 

Sebastian me quedo hasta el lunes, ven a buscarme a eso de las 10 . - se retiró sin mirar atrás y subió al coche para ir a Londres. 

Eso está muy mal… 3 días y puede arruinar todo el trabajo de años. Tenía que mover sus fichas para deshacerse de la ramera antes que sea tarde y en lo posible en forma indirecta ya que las órdenes de su amo le impedían acercarse a ella sin su presencia. 

Fue un día inusualmente caluroso, tuvo esa sensación de ser observada todo el día. Incluso creía que alguien la acechaba cuando salía de su casa. Creyó reconocer a un mudo funerario particularmente espeluznante al fondo de la calle comercial. Debería tener mucho cuidado, no era inusual la desaparición de mujeres trabajadoras, que jamás eran buscadas independientemente si tenían familia o no. El estrés la hizo sudar más de lo normal, pese a que ella como una mujer que habitualmente volvía de noche, llevaba debajo de su abrigo largo su fajín para colocar ocultos sus sables corvos gemelos de doble filo. Toda mujer trabajadora que tuviera algo de amor propio en la época en que vivía y en una ciudad tan peligrosa como Londres, llevaba algún tipo de arma oculta por seguridad. 

Al final lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y beber unas buenas copas de coñac con unos bombones que Ciel le había regalado. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió una sensación extraña. Nunca fue una mujer miedosa pero fue la primera vez que deseó vivir con alguien más en su casa. Su rutina era pasar a oscuras hasta la cocina para prepararse la comida. El servicio eléctrico era necesario pero muy costoso y pocos podían permitírselo por lo que lo usaba lo justo y necesario. 

Como no se sintió a salvo en su propia casa y encendió la luz para comprobar cualquier anormalidad. Con cautela fue a la cocina y al ver todo en orden descartó sus temores imaginarios y bajó al sótano para encender la caldera. Preparó todo lo necesario y lo dejó a fuego muy lento. Acostumbrada a las delicias de la soledad se quitó la ropa para dejarla en el lavadero quedándose en ropa interior (corpiño y calzones). 

Fue hacia el dormitorio para elegir el camisón y las toallas. Con la luz del pasillo sacó lo que necesitaba del ropero junto a la puerta ya que los vecinos no necesitaban ni querían un desfile de lencería ya que el ventanal de su dormitorio no tenía corrida las cortinas. Cuando se disponía a salir se giró para cerrar el ventanal….

Si me vas a recibir así cada vez que llegue del trabajo voy a tener que deshacerme de todos los sirvientes.

¿Cómo entraste aquí? - con la voz quebrada y el corazón acelerado del susto.

El conde encendió el velador que tenía en la mesa lateral. Repantigado en la butaca, sin corbata y con la camisa abierta mostrando el pecho firme y un vaso de whisky a medio tomar le hacía compañía. La pobre iluminación lo hacía lucir casi demoníaco con los ojos mas claros por el juego de luz y la llave que brillaba en su mano. 

Marley tragó grueso, no le gustaba nada el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Mientras más trataba con el conde más aspectos sombríos de su personalidad descubría. 

Luego de la cena te pondré al corriente de las nuevas directivas, ahora esa ducha nos espera. 

Marley no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que la arrastró hacia el baño y la desnudó despedazando su ropa. Ciel no era muy alto pero era más fuerte que cualquier otro hombre de su tamaño y hábil para neutralizar cualquier resistencia con poco esfuerzo de su parte. Marley era fuerte para ser una mujer por ayudar en las tareas de la granja y el entrenamiento que les daba su tío materno (general retirado del cuerpo de infantería española) a todos sus sobrinos y el cual ella como la única heredera de la finca tenía la obligación de mostrar habilidad para hacer frente a los cuatreros que asolaban las granjas de cría finas. Sin embargo no era rival para el conde que tenía instrucción en artes marciales por la   
forma de aplicar las llaves. 

Ciel jugó con ella como quiso ejerciendo el control total de la situación. A diferencia de la vez anterior se preocupó por no ser el único favorecido del intercambio. Lo disfrutó pero no fue amable. Marley se colocó el camisón y llegó justo a tiempo antes que se queme la comida. Terminaba de emplatar cuando vio a Ciel en su camisa de dormir y con una botella de Champange en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Le ofreció una copa y un sobre lacrado con el emblema de la reina. 

¿y la celebración es por?

Léelo por ti misma. 

Chocaron las copas y se tomó un sorbo para darse valor. Miró alternadamente el contenido de la carta y al conde que le miraba con una expresión condescendiente. Cuando iba a preguntar como Ciel le respondió la pregunta tácita. 

Querida, hasta la reina le rinde pleitesía al dios dinero. Te espera el martes así que pasaremos todo el fin de semana entrenándote intensivamente en etiqueta del te. Paso a las 16:30 , me esperas lista y prepara algo dulce que se te da tan bien ya que aprecia los dulces caseros.

El conde Grey actual presenta sus respetos a su abuelo ex primer ministro del imperio. Un hombre tan poderoso como él cultivó rencores a largo plazo. Interesado en la nueva estructura social que se estaba gestando avivaba viejos sentimientos porque su precioso Status Quo era resquebrajado. El problema siempre tuvo el mismo nombre: Phantomhive. 

Su batalla databa de dos perros anteriores al actual. La condesa Cloudia era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. En ese entonces era un playboy maduro al que ninguna mujer le decía que no ante sus avances. Era de público conocimiento su matrimonio mal habido en el que nunca hubo amor. Pero la condesa Cloudia era una jovencita de 16 años cuando fue condecorada, se mantuvo firme ante sus avances. Ese encontronazo inicial sumado a la eliminación de sus peones a lo largo de los años propició su caída.   
Grey I siempre pensó que una mujer como la condesa era un peligro. Tener tanto poder era incompatible ante sus ojos para la figura que debía tener una esposa. Todavía le escocía que lo hubiera humillado esa mujer que prefirió casarse con un tal Cedric Ross con dudosas cualificaciones para desposarla. Ante sus ojos era otro matrimonio monagatico que la reina aprobaba por su joven y romántica visión de la vida. 

Su hijo Vincent fue un dolor de trasero, con menos ética aún que su madre y el desagradable vicio por la extorsión. Cuando su hijo primogénito acababa de ser padre de Charles II nunca imaginó que no viviría para ser el próximo conde. Le costó dinero y su puesto cuando el “incidente Windsor” vio la luz. El acuerdo que celebró su hijo y Sir Bazalgette fue una pequeña retribución anticipada y no un hecho de corrupción como acusó Phantomhive. 

Perro avaro…. La tower bridge sería un símbolo de poder imperial, como se atrevía a llamarlo suntuosamente innecesaria.Porque no me sorprende, es hereditario diluir la sangre noble con la plebe. Encima con sangre de infieles irlandeses y sucios españoles. 

Abuelo ese pendejo con el último movimiento igualó su poder con el de nuestra ilustre casa. Tenemos que eliminarlo antes que se reproduzca. 

No te preocupes Charles, como mi nieto, tienes una posición privilegiada. Aprovecharemos el mínimo error y convertirlo en algo imposible de ignorar. 

Elizabeth estaba enojada y decepcionada. A medida que fueron pasando las horas la rabia fue remplazada por la culpa. Ella tan centrada en sí misma no notó que perseguía al gemelo equivocado. Por empezar no conocía a Astre ni se molestó en interactuar con él. Si ellos no lo hubiesen tratado como si hubiera sido transparente, no habría tenido que mentir ser el otro gemelo. No si se hubiese sentido amado y valorado….

Eduard intentó consolarla diciéndole que tampoco había notado que era Astre quien volvió, se suponía que ella como su novia pasó horas con él. Se dio cuenta que no podía recordar ninguna charla real con su novio y eso la llenó de pánico. Recordó palabras sueltas y juegos interminables. Lo único que podía recordar era “tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano” con demasiado énfasis cuando le insistía que no la dejara. Ella tenía 11 y el 10. Eduard en un arranque de celos le reprochó que dejara de perseguir a Ciel y complacerlo hasta en lo más tonto y estuvieron sin hablarse una semana cuando le dijo muy crudamente que Ciel la abandonaría para casarse con su hermano Astre. 

Ella lloró y su madre le dio las últimas nalgadas a su hermano que podía recordar, por decir tal indecencia. Revivió la última pelea con C… Astre. 

“Soy horrible, egoísta y tan cruel. Se suponía que era una adulta, como pude decir eso. Sabía los detalles de lo que ocurrió y aún así.”- del sollozo al llanto en toda regla. 

Astre nunca se aprovechó de mi, todo lo contrario , fui yo la que se comportó de forma inadecuada. Incluso me dijo que no pensaba vivir lo suficiente como para dejar descendencia. Eso lo explica todo tonta. Tonta caprichosa y vanidosa; que le gustaras al verdadero Ciel no quiere decir que su hermano se enamoraría…. No, ni siquiera sabías si a Ciel le gustabas era tan pequeño en ese entonces. 

Mi señora puedo pasar, por favor.

Adelante Paula sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada. 

Entró con dos tazas de chocolate humeante con un chorrito de ron como le gustaba a Lizzy. Siempre que quería levantarle el ánimo luego de alguna pelea con su novio le traía el espeso brevaje para una conversación de chicas. 

Mi señora ya no siga castigándose, tiene todo el derecho a estar defraudada. No importa si el motivo era bueno, la mentira es una mentira. 

Gracias Paula. 

Pero también debe entender que cuando se dice una mentira luego no se puede volver. La confianza es algo que se rompe muy fácil. Lord Phantomhive era un niño pequeño y asustado cuando volvió luego de estar un mes extraviado. Quizás no fue su intención pero se sintió tan presionado que tuvo miedo si el que volvía no era el heredero que pensó que si decía la verdad no sería amado. Cualquiera de las opciones que eligiera era algo muy cruel para un niño que lo perdió todo. Lo único que le puedo asegurar es que su primo es un niño muy amable ya que pensó antes en el dolor de otros que en el propio. Priorizó su felicidad y eso dice mucho. 

Tienes razón Paula. Le dije cosas horribles y necesito pedirle perdón por decir esas cosas. Yo estaba tan confundida… pero estar lejos de él me angustia tanto, saber que no formaré la familia que siempre soñé. Creo que mis sentimientos por él no cambiarán a pesar de su mentira. Creo que lo amo Paula. 

Seguramente el entenderá y la perdonará porque la quiere mucho y siempre cuida de usted. Ahora descanse que mañana la ayudo a ponerse hermosa, tanto que no va poder evitar que le pida que reanuden el compromiso. 

También tengo que pedirle disculpas a Eduard y a madre porque fui grosera e infantil. 

Mañana estará más tranquila y encontrará las palabras adecuadas por ahora intente dormir.- dulcemente la arropó y apagó las velas. 

¿Cómo está?

Lord Eduard ella está mejor y el láudano comenzó hacer efecto. Fue un arrebato y ahora está arrepentida, pero quiere disculparse con usted y con lord Phantomhive. 

Me alegro que entrara en razón, pero me preocupa lo impulsivos que son esos dos. No se si quiero que se reconcilien porque han dado sobras muestras de ser incompatibles. Mañana la acompañaré a la casa de Ciel, mi primo tiene su temperamento y suele ser bastante rencoroso y mi hermana poco criterio para caminar sobre un campo minado. 

Eduard entró al estudio donde Artur lo esperaba para hablar sin interrupciones. Eduard aunque tu primo no sea el prometido de tu hermana yo continuaré con el plan. Ese   
demonio es algo que no puedo dejar pasar como exorcista. 

No esperaba menos de un hombre tan comprometido como usted. Aunque mintiera sobre su identidad no deja de ser mi primo. Tengo que salvarlo aunque sea a él, además es el gemelo que más me agradaba y tengo que pedirle disculpas por haber sido un idiota y tratarlo en forma hostil todos estos años. Ciel no era santo de mi devoción. 

Entiendo eso, la familia uno no la elige y estoy seguro que tenías tus motivos para que él no te gustara. Eres un hombre prudente y de criterio. Por lo que me contaste te entiendo, si mi hermana estuviese de por medio. ..

Gracias amigo. Mi hermana se enamoró de Astre y lo ideal sería que se arreglen y sean felices juntos pero no tengo esperanzas de que eso vaya a suceder. Ojalá Lizzy lo entienda y siga adelante porque merece ser feliz. El amor no es algo que se fuerce y es muy probable que mi hermana no sea el tipo de mujer que le guste a Astre. Hemos acordado que aunque sepamos su verdadera identidad seguirá siendo Ciel para nosotros y el resto del mundo. 

Lizzy se despertó muy temprano y comenzó a arreglarse para estar radiante para reconquistarlo. Luego de calmarse y pensarlo con claridad se dio cuenta que el cariño que sintió por Ciel fue el de niña. Ella ya era una mujer adulta y reconocía que se había enamorado de otra persona, aunque pensara que era Ciel. A pesar de lo hosco y solitario tuvo paciencia cuando iba a importunarlo con sus caprichos, le aconsejó cuando tenía alguna discusión con su madre y huía a su casa. A pesar de lo que le sucedió, con su apretada   
agenda siempre se hizo de tiempo para complacerla. El le demostró que se preocupara con ella. ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de esa versión de Ciel más madura y galante? Sentía en el estomago las mariposas revoloteando, no solo de amor sino también de miedo.

Ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa ¿que pasaría si no era correspondida? Temía descubrir que Astre estuviera aliviado con su compromiso cancelado. Su mano tembló sobre su falda y Eduard tomó su mano para reconfortarla. Artur decidió acompañarlos para conocer el terreno enemigo. Miró la escena de los hermanos de reojo y no dijo nada, enfocándose en la belleza del paisaje. La impresionante arquitectura de Phantomhive manor apareció entre los abetos un poco más pequeña que la Midford. 

Cuando bajaron del carro el extraño mayordomo los esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa. Calburín resonó dentro de su funda pese al sello de invisibilidad. Sebastian le dio una mirada extraña al grupo pero se recupero al instante. 

Mis disculpas señores pero temo que mi amo no se encuentra y no planea regresar pronto. - la sonrisa falsa se extendió como veneno.

Que extraño Ciel nunca esta a más de 10 metros de ti. 

Lord Eduard me temo que mi amo no me quiere pululando de mal tercio cuando está en la ardua tarea de ponerse al día con su nueva prometida, con la venia de su majestad claro está. - su sonrisa falsa adquirió un tinte sardónico y su mirada no era ni amable ni humilde. 

¿Tan pronto la reina? La conozco, si no puede ser algo nuevo…. ¿quién es esa cortesana? - sintió que el cielo se le caía encima. Mientras fuera libre tenía esperanzas de reconquistarlo, pero ahora alguien de su circulo sacó ventaja de la pelea y dio el gran golpe.

Sebastian sonrió más al sentir las emociones de la ex prometida de su amo. Quizás si el no puede tomar acciones directas ella pueda resolver el problema…. Que maravilloso sería el sabor de la desesperación al perder al objeto de su afecto. 

Si lamento decírselo pero me siento tan decepcionado que el joven amo pidiera audiencia para cancelar su compromiso para que una plebeya ocupe su lugar. Esa mujer debe haber usado sus malas artes para que un caballero pierda el buen sentido. Incluso cometen la inmoralidad de pasar la noche en la casa de esa mujer que no le llega ni a los talones a usted mi lady. 

¿La conozco?

Es la señora Foster mi Lady. El joven amo mintió cuando se encontraron en la sastrería Hopkins, ella no es su prima, era su amante. Una de las tantas arribistas que pretenden dar el gran golpe. El joven amo es tan inexperto e inocente.- como si de un chiste privado se tratara volvía a tener esa sonrisa burlona. 

Eduard pudo ver en toda su plenitud lo que le advirtió su amigo con respecto a escuchar las palabras de un demonio. Le molestó que pretendiera aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su hermana para que hiciera su trabajo sucio.

Dile a mi primo que vinimos a excusarnos del comportamiento de mi hermana y dales nuestras felicitaciones por su nuevo compromiso. Vamonos Lizzy. 

Sebastian hizo una reverencia. 

Lady Lizzy le suplico que mantenga la calma un demonio es especialista en explotar las emociones de sus presas, nuestros miedos para llevarnos a la destrucción. Es la regla numero 1 del exorcista. 

Es cierto hermana, es obvio que no sabe que tu conoces la verdadera identidad de Astre. Intenta incitarte para que hagas una locura contra esa mujer. 

Me dijo que era ella…. Desde hace 3 meses el solo se estaba riendo de mi.

Lizzy, calmate porque del que hablas no es del tipo que se burle de las mujeres. Si fuera así no se habría molestado en cancelar el matrimonio y hubiera continuado con esa mujer en la clandestinidad. O acaso no te acuerdas todas las veces en las que tuve que acompañarte a seguirlo para asegurarte que no tuviera otra.   
Es más el ni siquiera necesita buscar una amante, el solo tiene que visitar a Lau y elegir entre sus chicas. Lizzy les impusieron ese tonto compromiso cuando eran unos niños y si Ciel viviera quizás… Astre como el repuesto apenas tenía contacto contigo, solo asumió sus obligaciones y él solo se enamoró de esa mujer y piensa actuar de acuerdo a lo que le dicta su corazón. 

Lady Elizabeth, no pierda de vista que ese demonio quiere que su primo sienta un cúmulo de emociones negativas para devorar su alma. Si el siente amor hará todo lo posible para erradicar por cualquier medio ese sentimiento. 

Es cierto. No debo escuchar las palabras de ese monstruo. Yo tuve mucho tiempo para que me ame y no lo conseguí pero aunque lo se igual duele mucho. Me duele amarlo pese a su mentira y duele mi orgullo porque no me eligió a mi.- comenzó a llorar y no pudo detenerse. 

Llora mi dulce hermana, no te guardes nada que siempre estaré para apoyarte. Cuando tu corazón haya sanado volverás a enamorarte. A veces el primer amor es doloroso pero nos ayuda a prepararnos cuando llegue esa persona especial. Además tienes que darte cuenta que la relación que tenían era más espinas que rosas y no era un secreto su incompatibilidad.

Si hermano, siempre lo supe pero el orgullo Phantomhive que heredé de madre me impedía darme por vencida….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece sospechoso el odio que tiene el conde Grey en el manga, por lo que decidí salirme de la norma de culpar a la reina por lo del ataque y darla al abuelo del mayordomo/secretario militar de la reina.


	27. ROMPIENDO PARADIGMAS

ROMPIENDO PARADIGMAS. 

El conde Phantomhive entre los nobles siempre fue el bicho raro. Su linaje y sus modales eran los de una prestigiosa familia noble pero su ética de trabajo era la de un burgués, con agenda apretada y nula participación en las reuniones sociales y el trato con sus trabajadores era bastante informal recordandoles que no eran del mismo nivel social con frecuencia.

Su falta de elitismo le permitió captar la plebe con sus productos de calidad y asequibles por cualquiera. Se había convertido en el empresario más poderoso del imperio y ahora estaba en condiciones de hacer peligrar la vida privilegiada de los nobles entre los que estaban los responsables del ataque a su familia. Esperar no había servido de nada y la paciencia se le acortaba con cada año junto con el recordatorio de Sebastian. Por culpa de unos pocos todos sufrirían y no le importaba si la monarquía terminaba desapareciendo. 

Su cuerpo sintió la excitación de sus planes y el trasero desnudo de Marley lo incitaba. Habían tenido sexo una vez más y en cada ocasión el acople se hacía más placentero para ambos. Luego del arrebato inicial de su primer encuentro, dejó atrás la actitud egoísta y revanchista. Encontró más satisfacción en sentirse poderoso cuando la mujer debajo suyo le rogaba por misericordia cuando dilataba dolorosamente los juegos previos. 

“Bueno supongo que no me hará daño intentar ser más tierno con la madre de mis hijos.” Se colocó encima de ella acariciando los muslos internos con su erección. Su boca depositó besos ligeros a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca. 

Buenos días – murmuró aún somnolienta. 

Buenos días Marley, te despertaste tan rica que te voy a desayunar.- 

Recibió un suspiro por sus atenciones y le abrió las piernas para penetrarla. La sintió húmeda apretándose como al rededor de su miembro con contracciones rítmicas. Se sintió tan bien como la mujer debajo con cada estocada lenta y pausada; feliz de experimentar lo que siente cualquier hombre normal de su edad. El que se preocupara por el goce de ambos lo hacía sentir ligero y entendía a lo que se refería Pitt cuando hacia la diferencia de tener sexo y hacer el amor. 

Finalmente había conquistado su temor y ser un hombre completo era otra forma más de vengarse con los cultistas que distorsionaron todo lo agradable y bueno de tener intimidad con alguien que lo ama sepultando la idea de que el sexo era algo corrupto y doloroso. Pero sobre todo de Sebastian que deseaba verlo aislado y temeroso. 

Al inicio del contrato Sebastian hizo el esfuerzo de no incomodarlo tanto aunque tuvo que soportar ser bañado y vestido por él. Un amable recordatorio que no era más que una muñeca en sus manos. Cuando estaba por cumplir los 14 años dijo basta comenzó a vestirse y bañarse por si mismo porque su cuerpo empezó a cambiar por lo que sería indecoroso que continuara haciéndolo. En ese momento comenzó a dejar recordatorios de su estancia en el culto que pudieran desencadenar sus recuerdos. Al fin a la cabo se odiaban buscando formas creativas de incomodarse mutuamente. 

Ciel detuvo esto cuando comenzó a dejarle fotos de gatos atropellados o decapitados en su habitación o en el buzón de la correspondencia viendo la cara de consternación en su mayordomo. Pitt preguntó muy incómodo la nueva afición de su jefe, temiendo que desquitara sus frustraciones con animales inocentes y los fotografiara como trofeos….  
Ciel rió de buena gana y le aseguró que por su mano no había dañado a ningún animal, solo le gustaba retratar la vida dura de las calles y de pasó poner de rodillas a su mayordomo obsesivo con los gatos. 

Entre esas guerras de guerrillas cayó en la cuenta que no tenía que facilitarle las cosas si él no era un perro obediente. Viviendo como si ya hubiese muerto. Todavía conservo el sentimiento que llevaba una penitencia que solo sería levantada con su muerte. Fue en ese tiempo que comenzó a soñar con su hermano cuando todavía en cautiverio soñaban con sus planes de escapar y tener su vida juntos recuperando lo que les pertenecía por derecho. 

Quizás esa fue la chispa que lo encendió todo. Conocer a Marley solo fue el combustible para que el incendio se propagara, comenzando a desear ser feliz con la única mujer en la que podía depositar su confianza sin sentir que lo apuñalaría por detrás. Si bien empezó todo por una atracción carnal, era un buen comienzo, incluso pudiera conseguir la proeza que al menos una faceta de él no sea sórdida, transformándolo en un esposo amoroso y un mejor padre….Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta cuando alcanzó su clímax y se desplomó sobre su mujer. 

¿Lo disfrutó Señora Phantomhive? - susurró en su oído.

Mmmm digamos que es notoria la mejoría comparado con la primera vez, así que le doy un 9 con carita feliz. 

¿Solo un 9? me parece que vamos a tener que repetir.- amenazó. 

No que necesito mis piernas. El sábado es día laboral para mi, así que si me disculpas que hay un desayuno que no se hará solo. 

Finalmente salió de ella de mala gana a pesar de que su cuerpo comenzó a protestar exigiendo alimento. No era la imagen digna ni sensual que quería darle a su futura esposa, ya vestida en su camisón intentó ahogar las risas. 

Vestido en su traje informal la acompañó al trabajo y aprovecharía de atender sus asuntos también en la sede de Funtom. Luego de resolver cuestiones menores a las 11:30 am estaba demasiado aburrido y desocupado. Decidido a volver para ayudarla a cerrar se encontró con Pitt sorprendido porque nunca lo imaginó vestido tan casualmente. Juntos entraron a la tienda, la imagen le pareció lo suficientemente buena para tomar su cámara y tomar una foto mientras Marley atendía a un cliente. 

El hombre de mediana edad y de belleza madura se sorprendió cuando ese jovencito de belleza sobrehumana traspasó el mostrador y besó a Marley en la comisura. 

Marley no sabia que te pusiste de novia y yo que pensaba declararme. Veo que no tengo oportunidad ahora que se que te gustan los pastos tiernos. - un toque de malicia se filtraba en su antiguo cliente. 

Novia no, prometida. - su sonrisa aparentemente afable lo hacía lucir siniestro. 

Vaya parece que voy a tener que conformarme con mi esposa. Muchacho creeme que no es fácil durar casado 20 años con la misma mujer así que cuando nadie te vea echate una canita al aire.- el hombre se rió de su propia humorada sin ser consciente del ambiente.

Cuando se fue Pitt y Marley exhalaron el aire que habían contenido. 

El conde la miraba en forma extraña como midiéndola, cosa que a Marley no le gustó nada.

Conde te lo diré una vez. Conmigo no van los planteos ridículos por cada hombre que me hable o pretenda coquetearme. Porque si traspasan la linea se los haré saber. Tampoco me agradan las actitudes de macho posesivo si no te gusta afuera hay muchas mujeres para que escojas y buscarte otra novia. - completamente erguida con los brazos erguidos para verse más intimidante hizo contacto visual en forma desafiante. 

Ciel le sostuvo la mirada hasta que admitió la derrota ante esos ojos de loba. Llevó su pulgar a sus labios y corrió su carmín mientras sonreía. 

¿No dicen que los celos son una muestra de amor? No me gustó que ese tipo te tomara la mano. - en tono frío de negocios. 

Son una muestra de control, no soy tonta conde, a mi no me vas a manipular con ese cuento. He vivido lo suficiente como para saber como acaban las que se lo creen. 

Ju. Esa es mi chica. Le acarició la mejilla y le plantó un beso en plena boca que no fue correspondido. 

Oye conde, eso fue espeluznante. Recuerdo que tu padre cuando conoció a lady Rachel quiso chantajearla para que salga con él cuando la encontró bebiendo a escondidas. No se si es una táctica especial de los Phantomhive pero da repeluz que actúen de esa forma tan ruda con sus mujeres. 

No lo sabía…. No se como mi madre no lo mandó a volar.- colorado como cada vez que alguien recordaba una anécdota vergonzosa de su padre. 

Oh sí que lo hizo, le respondió con un rodillazo en la ingle. Lord Ciel su madre era la tomboy más encantadora que haya existido, y tu padre averiguó sobre la familia de la noble dama para hacerse amigo de su padre primero y luego pedirle su mano. 

Ciel se puso pálido al no reconocer al ángel de ternura de su infancia, aunque si estaba casada con su padre quería decir que era imposible que fuera del tipo damisela indefensa. 

Entonces me alegro haber elegido una mujer más razonable y vocal que mi madre…. Marley Pitt nos sacará fotos juntos para cuando publiquen en los periódicos la noticia de nuestro compromiso. También necesitamos fotos de tus padre y de tu infancia. 

Tengo algunas en mi casa de la boda de mis padres, de mi colegio y fotos junto con el recorte del periódico cuando mi padre asumió como concejal de Barcelona. 

Con eso tenemos bastante para armar una buena campaña publicitaria. Tanto que tapará el escándalo que hayas botado a lady Midford por una plebeya. 

No veo tanto drama… es normal que se cancele si fue un compromiso que establecieron nuestros padres y encima es mi prima lo lógico sería que conozca a alguien más y lo cancele. Su reputación no se verá afectada si se apura a iniciar un nuevo noviazgo.- Ciel espetó disgustado pues no iba a tolerar que Lizzy no decidiera salir del duelo para poner en marcha su plan que quería ejecutarlo lo antes posible. 

Hay que temperamento tienes. No solo no tienes consideración por los sentimientos de tu prima, no todas somos amazonas conde, algunas mujeres necesitan tiempo para volver a enamorarse. Aunque es chistoso que enojado así pareces un osito con migraña. - Marley se burló apretándole los mofletes y haciendo conejito con sus labios.

Preparate para lo que te espera en casa. Yo también puedo ser un novio considerado y encantador si quiero, pero los negocios son más importantes y te convertiré en una versión moderna de la cenicienta cariño que hará suspirar a las piedras de tanto romanticismo. 

Charles Grey estaba molesto. Había intentado más veces de las que recordaba complicarle las cosas a Phantomhive y enmarcarlo dos veces más aparte de la de Von Siemens pero el pendejo parecía siempre estar 3 pasos por delante de él. Cuando se suponía que sería el referente como el empresario más joven y estrella del imperio, apareció para llevarse la atención de todos con Funtom Co. Si su familia no hubiese estado tan bien vinculada habría estado muy detrás en cuanto a poderío económico. El era hábil pero justo una generación después vino a tocarle competir contra un prodigio de los negocios y los juegos de poder. 

Su satisfacción inicial de superioridad física fue algo efímero cuando se enfrentó con la prometida Midford que lo golpeó en cada torneo cuando cumplió los 12 años, quedando relegado a un segundo lugar. Su odio se incremento cuando conoció a ese mayordomo presumido con el carisma de un cantante de ópera que supo adiestrar bien al mocoso y ahora haciendo una caída de pestañas y dos sonrisas se metía a cualquiera en el bolsillo. 

Pese a su apariencia y su cargo Charles Grey II no era un hombre carismático, más bien le evitaban y hasta un plebeyo como John Brown se burlaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. La reina lo toleraba por cariño a su abuelo del que siempre estaría a su sombra. Solo Phipps era el único amigo que tenía, porque su corazón bondadoso no le permitía abandonarlo. 

Desde su punto de vista había solo una apertura por lo que su oportunidad estaría a la vista solo por unos días. Acomodó las piezas en el orden correcto ya que no era un jugador asiduo del ajedrez debido a su impulsividad, pero era un remplazo eficiente de los soldaditos de plomo para elaborar una estrategia…..

Marley esperó ataviada con el vestido costoso en el porche de su casa. Equivalía a medio año de sus ingresos y se sentía vana y rídicula en algo tan pomposo y tan blanco cuando no tenía la edad de una debutante. 

Rara vez usaba el Porche porque el viento desalentaba su uso a cualquier época del año. Hoy agradeció tenerlo cuando gracias al enorme vestido el jarrón de su abuela estuvo a punto de morir como 3 veces ese día. 

Ciel la vio sentada esperándolo como si fuera una novia. Se le aceleró el corazón porque el pequeño velo la hacía ver así, más linda que nunca y lamentó no poder hacer un desplante a la reina. Llegaron un poco antes pero John Brown ya los esperaba, haciéndolos pasar inmediatamente. 

Marley tuvo una sensación rara cuando lo vio con sus gafas oscuras y espejadas, similar como cuando conoció a Sebastian. Ciel la miró extrañado y tomó nota de que es lo que su intuición femenina había descubierto. 

Pasa querida que estaba ansiosa por conocerte… pensaba que lady Midford era un primor pero tú querida no te quedás atrás. Viéndote se entiende porque mi niño bonito cancelo su compromiso, sus hijos serán los niños más hermosos del mundo. 

Gracias su Majestad, me honra con sus palabras.- un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa suave acompañaron la correcta reverencia que las monjas le enseñaron cuando la infanta iba de visita para visitar a su hermana novicia. 

Grey estaba impresionado por la mujer. Plebeya y todo era del tipo impactante e inolvidable. El hecho de que su cintura no fuera tan pequeña como las de las niñas ricas no le restaba atractivo, todo lo contrario. Ella le gustaba incluso si el mocoso no se hubiera fijado en ella, pero nunca cometería la locura de desafiar el orden establecido para casarse con ella. Las plebeyas estaban para usarse y tirar. 

La reina en una jugarreta había invitado a Eduard Midford a la reunión. Fue consciente que debía cerrar la boca por la mirada sucia que le dedicó su primo. Al verla le recordó al porte gallardo de su madre lo que coloreó sus mejillas al acercarse a saludarla lo que provocó el gruñido de macho posesivo de su primo. 

Eres muy diferente de lo que imaginaba. El tipo opuesto al de mi hermana. - sonriendo sin malicia estrechó las manos como normalmente saludaría a otro hombre. 

Marley la estrechó con firmeza y una sonrisa suave. 

La ceremonia del te transcurrió sin incidentes sorteando el complicado protocolo. La reina probó la cultura general de la plebeya e incluso bien instruida en política y economía en la que una mujer rara vez era enseñada. 

“Una mujer inteligente es una mujer peligrosa. Si no supiera que este niño nunca conoció a su abuela, pensaría que la eligió adrede para que sea lo más parecida a ella.”

Mi pequeñito parece que te gustan las amazonas como a mi Albert… en eso no te pareces en nada a tu padre. - su sonrisa de abuela no generaba confianza.

Su Majestad me honra inmensamente que me compare con alguien tan cercano y querido a sus afectos. - colocó su sonrisa falsa, demasiado viejo como para caer por una adulación tan burda. 

Cuando subieron al carruaje suspiraron aliviados. Ninguno disfrutaba de la danza social encontrándolo desgastante y artificial. 

Cariño lo hiciste bien. Tienes lo que se necesita para ser la Condesa Phantomhive. 

Que raro en ti dando tanto elogio. 

Lo hago porque pocos nobles mantienen la compostura frente a la líder del imperio. 

Pff… le dan demasiada importancia a los títulos por algo azaroso como nacer en una familia noble. Son solo gente igual a mi, lo único diferente es el tamaño de su cuenta bancaria. 

Sabes que soy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Cuando me vaya me voy con la tranquilidad que les darás amor a todos mis hijos sin importar su orden de nacimiento. 

Se despidió con un beso en la boca y la dejó en su casa. Marley sintió una punzada extraña cuando vio como el mayordomo le miraba en forma sombría.   
El principal obstáculo que tenía era su tiempo limitado juntos. Se había negado a enamorarse porque conocía la enfermedad terminal que aquejaba a Ciel: Sebastian. 

Tuvo la tentación de quedarse en la casa, pero luego de pensarlo decidió ir a su tienda. Nada ganaba con comerse la cabeza pensando y se había cansado de acudir a sacerdotes o adivinas si conocían algún método para deshacer un contrato. Ciel le contó con detalle, conocía los términos del contrato y no le parecía justo. 

Y no era porque se viera forzado a decidir en una situación límite sin tener una opción real más que morir. Lo que de disgustó fue la tortura psicológica innecesaria para agravar una culpa que no era suya, la culpa por haber sobrevivido en lugar se su hermano, solo para asegurarse que selle el pacto. 

No creyó en la existencia de demonios reales hasta que vio uno, siempre pensó que su existencia era algo metafórico y que las personas son las que llevan el mal movidas por sus intereses. Cada día que pasaba le pesaba saber que recibiría la misma respuesta: nada podían hacer.   
Por otro lado estaba el dilema de la venganza…. Si le quitaban la protección de Sebastian podría no sobrevivir a sus enemigos protegido por las sombras y quizás tal vez otra entidad sobrenatural. 

Camino a su tienda se desvió en una última oportunidad al local de una mujer que le recomendaron como especialista. El párroco de su iglesia luego de consultar con sus superiores la llamó antes de salir pero no tenía expectativas altas al respecto. Cuando salió del local tenía alguna pequeña esperanza ya que habían recibido otra consulta sobre el mismo demonio y tomarían acciones enviando a un exorcista de alto rango. 

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos tarde notó que era seguida de cerca. En la vidriera del negocio que era un hombre de pelo cano. La situación no era la ideal ya ese sector en particular era peligroso por sus recovecos y callejuelas. Buscó deliberadamente un sector más amplio para impedir que sus sables ocultos chocaran con las paredes. Su tío materno le enseñó sabiendo que no tendría hijos propios por una lesión de guerra, le enseñó pensando que le sería útil para defender sus tierras no solo de los cuatreros sino de vecinos codiciosos que consideraban a una joven soltera una presa fácil. En el tiempo probó ser más útil en tierras inglesas que españolas. En las dos cuadras que siguieron se sumaron otros dos hombres más. Se maldijo por su pésima suerte, ella era buena pero dos rivales eran algo malo tres era desastroso. Por la forma que vestían era obvio que no eran plebeyos…

“Enemigos del conde seguramente. Como sea deben estar entre los que estaban en la audiencia. Nadie sabe de mi afiliación con Phantomhive.” 

En la zona de los galpones se preparó para desenfundar en cualquier momento. Cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos vio que todos tenían espadas inglesas de esgrima. Esgrima se reduce en apuñalar de frente en puntos vulnerables y prescindía de movimientos de largo alcance y circulares. No tan efectivo pero igual no debía subestimarse. 

“Marley cálmate tienes que concentrarte porque estás en el peor de los escenarios, tienes que vencerlos de un golpe fatal”. 

Dos fueron a la carrera por los costados para rodearla con sus espadas apuntando a sus brazos. Con un giró amplio desenfundó sus sables gemelos con la potencia suficiente de asestar un golpe bajo a las piernas del más joven y menos hábil consiguiendo rebanarle las piernas en un golpe limpio. Cayó por la inercia sin ser conciente que había perdido ambas piernas por la articulación de la rodilla. Con el segundo atacante no tuvo tanta suerte…. Este era un veterano experimentado y más grande y pesado que su compañero. En un cruce logró a duras penas detener su espada. 

Es una pena porque pensaba mantenerla con vida para atraer a ese pendejo pero no esperaba que opusiera tanta resistencia. 

Esa voz…. Eres el conde Grey, maldito cobarde me atacas por la espalda. - perdiendo terreno en la pulseada con el soldado veterano. 

“Una oportunidad, cuando se acerque para apuñalarme debería correrme aún si no puedo sobrevivir me lo llevo conmigo.”

Esperó por el sonido de los pasos más cercanos mientras empujaba con su cuerpo ya de rodillas hacia arriba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un borrón negro y rosa. Lo siguiente fue un golpe metálico y el sonido de un desayuno devuelto junto con crujidos de costillas rotas. 

El viejo en su desesperación la pateó en el estomago y corrió para socorrer a su amo, haciendola perder fuerzas y golpear duro de espaldas. Vio a una figura oscura volando como un buitre sobre su cadáver…. Sus cabellos largos ondeaban como hilos de plata haciéndolo lucir casi angelical. Sus ojos verdes fosforescentes eran visibles incluso de lejos y a su espalda aventó con fuerza una guadaña con el sol a su espalda dándole el efecto de halo divino. 

“Es mi fin, al menos veré a Milton y mis padres otra vez… ¿la abuela habrá horneado sus galletas favoritas?… seguro que sí.

El viejo nunca llegó a su destino pese a que su amo todavía vivo pero inmovilizado por una mujer china pequeña con dos armas como masas. 

Oye, sabes que es muy poco caballeroso atacar a una dama por la espalda.- un hombre chino se acercó a la mujer y al conde incapacitado y todavía conciente pese al dolor. 

Vamos Ran Mao que la sangre es difícil de quitar.- la tomó de la cintura y de un salto se la llevó antes que el viejo espadachín sintiera algo caliente brotar de su pecho. Se llevó la mano al estómago saliendo embarrada por su propia sangre y una cuña de metal atravesándolo lado a lado. 

Este humilde servidor no tolerará a nadie que pretenda lastimar a la familia Phantomhive. 

Vaya si es Undertaker cuanto tiempo sin verlo. Le presento a mi hermanita Ran Mao. Saluda.- ordenó el hombre. 

La mujer se movió a una velocidad que no dio tiempo para que reaccionen y apoyo sus pechos enormes contra el pecho firme y murmurar bajo un buenas tardes. 

Ah que hermanita tan traviesa que tengo… Ahora hay que ver como se encuentra la señora condesa a levantarse. - se acercó con cautela. 

Marley abrió los ojos e se encontró cubriéndose con un sable y el otro listo para apuñalar. 

Vaya que admirable voluntad de vivir… digna de una auténtica Phantomhive. - el ángel de la muerte se asomó a su campo de visión ocultando una risa con sus mangas largas de mudo funerario. 

Relajó su postura defensiva y el hombre chino finalmente se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. 

Gracias por salvarme, solo han errado en un detalle, no soy oficialmente una Phantomhive. 

¿Seguro que no es así?- con su largo clavo negro acarició su vientre plano con una mirada llena de ternura. 

¡Oh, mierda! - se le escapó comprendiendo a lo que se refería. 

Sus niños son tan o más inquietos que su padre. Todavía no nacen y están envueltos en situaciones peligrosas. 

Bueno ahora el conde me debe una. Solo me pidió mantener un ojo sobre usted, debe haber previsto el ataque luego de ese movimiento tan audaz. Lo más importante es que hacemos ahora con esto. - el hombre llamado Lau tiró de su coleta ganándose un insulto del conde. 

Lo mataré a él y a toda la casa Grey para que el conde no obtenga su venganza y salvar su alma. Luego me encargo de ese demonio. - agitó su guadaña de la muerte. 

¡No espera! Nada de eso asegura que no coma su alma igual…. El contrato según Ciel no es más que un juego y hubo muchas oportunidades en las que intentó comérselo sin cumplir el contrato. 

Las alimañas como él no tienen palabra. Ahora tenemos la ventaja que sabemos quienes son los responsables. - esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. 

Sin dudas esto se pone muy interesante. Lo único que me interesa es el conde y su seguridad… será divertido poner una trampa a ese mayordomo ¿no es cierto Ran Mao?

La chica asintió con una mirada entusiasta muy distinta a su apatía mostrada. 

Eduard y Artur recibieron el llamado de una colega que los citó en un café. Especialista en círculos y sellos, perteneciente a la incipiente rama británica de la Orden de Veracruz. La rama decidió atender su petición siempre y cuando contemos con su ayuda Sir Artur. No conocemos su identidad pero sabemos que es un afiliado a Samael porque tiene dominio en el tiempo pero se limita a objetos. Es un nivel medio superior. También recibimos la petición especial de Buck house. 

Que extraño siempre nos hicieron imposible establecer una sede en el país, no entiendo que de repente nos pidan nuestra intervención directa… a pesar de que no toleran la presencia de otras religiones u órdenes. Siempre fueron tan soberbios.

Artur tengo miedo de que ellos no los querían metiendo sus narices para que no descubrieran una ayuda sobrenatural…. Dijiste que los demonios pueden percibir la presencia de otros. Un tamer sería un peligro. 

Es muy probable Eduard. Es probable que el ataque a la familia Phantomhive haya contado con intervención sobrenatural, solo así podrían derrotar al ejercito privado de tu tío. Si los perpetradores pertenecen al círculo interno de la corona significa que ese mayordomo demonio comienza a molestarles. 

Bueno, me contactaré con la Srta. Foster y le daré mi respuesta que aceptamos el encargo, no se preocupe Lord Eduard nos desharemos de esas alimañas salvando la vida de lord Phantomhive.

Te lo encargo Mary, debemos atraerlo con una carnada y elegir el lugar para crear los sellos para el exorcismo. - Artur se levantó y pagó la cuenta del café. 

Caminaban lado a lado en la calle mientras veía las nubes amenazar con una lluvia de verano. 

¿Cómo está lady Lizzy?- me preocupa que cometa alguna tontería. 

Ella esta un poco deprimida pero lo superará. Ya tiene una fila de candidatos a los que podré intimidar a mi gusto. 

Amigo no te excedas que tu hermana merece ser feliz. Te pido que la ayudes a elegir el hombre adecuado. Incluso hasta a mí me dan ganas de presentarme como candidato. 

Si es a ti no tendría problema. Me consta la clase de hombre que eres, la única objeción es que te la llevarías hasta el vaticano.


	28. ACTO FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, me hace muy feliz sobretodo que el fandom esté más vivo que nunca y que nuevos autores sigan escribiendo historias. Le di este final porque se que Yana nos va a matar a ambos o a nuestro Ciel seguro y desde que vi la forma de obtener el contrato en el manga me pareció injusto darle ese final. Creo que el final de la temporada II hasta se me hace justo.

ACTO FINAL.

Marley desapareció de sus lugares frecuentes. No estaba ni en la tienda ni en su casa. AbBerline no sabía nada de su paradero y el notario no la había visto desde que llegó de Bristol. Ciel era un tipo controlador y le gustaba estar al tanto de los movimientos de sus afiliados. Más aún cuando era su prometida. Una semana y nada pese a que movilizó a todas sus redes en el inframundo; hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica donde Marley dijo unas palabras sueltas y luego la voz de Charles Grey demandó reunirse en una granja abandonada cerca de Bath. 

Ciel sabía que era una trampa, Lau tampoco aparecía por ningún lado y quizás había huido del país o se alió con sus enemigos por el precio adecuado. No era su plan preferido marchar de frente pero era lo único que podía hacer. Las serpientes de Snake fueron las que encabezaron la avanzada infiltrándose sin ser notadas. Cuando informaron que todo parecía despejado decidieron avanzar con Sebastian Finny y Ciel, mientras que el propio Snake, Mey Rin y Bard prestaron apoyo en la retaguardia en caso de una retirada. Cuando llegaron al centro del salón de baile vieron la cruz de plata de Marley brillando en los primeros peldaños de la escalera. 

Ese infeliz de Grey la trajo hasta aquí, siempre buscó una confrontación conmigo. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con los que masacraron a los Phantomhive. 

Es posible joven amo, tiene un viejo rencor por las numerosas veces que ha conspirado contra usted. Es lo suficientemente poderoso como para asegurar la impunidad….. si llegan a ser ellos sabe lo que significa.- sus ojos brillaron en rojo ante la proximidad de una cena copiosa que espero por tanto tiempo. 

Si que nuestro contrato está por terminar…. Pero no lo hará hasta que acabe con el último de la casa Grey y sus cómplices.- Ciel se agarro el pecho en un ahogo repentino.

Siempre pensó que cuando llegara el momento de cumplir su parte del trato lo haría sin arrepentimientos. Siempre pensó que lo haría cuando todavía era un niño sin oportunidades de desarrollar fuertes apegos por nadie. Pero ahora era un hombre adulto, cuando estaba por impulsar una revolución con su nombre, cuando estaba a punto de obtener lo más cerca del máximo poder… ahora que se había enamorado, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que su venganza llegue tan pronto. 

Cuando llegaron a la recámara principal vieron a una cabellera rubio cobrizo dándoles la espalda maniatada en una silla. Reconoció el gran vestido como el de Marley pero esta no parecía responder a su nombre. Sebastian le indicó a Finny que protegiera al conde mientras se acercaba con cautela ya que podía ser una trampa. Cuando dio la vuelta vio al conde grey con la garganta abierta de lado a lado con el cuerpo totalmente drenado de sangre. 

No es ella joven amo, pero es evidente que es una trampa quizás…. 

Sebastian sacame ahora mismo de aquí es una trampa alguien quiere enmarcarme. 

Pronto escucharon pasos pertenecientes a la guardia real por sus uniformes blancos y la guardia privada de la casa Grey. Jonh Brown fue encabezando el pequeño regimiento acompañado con varios reverendos que cantaban sus rezos en latín para debilitar a Sebastian. 

Conde Ciel Phantomhive queda bajo arresto por el asesinato del Conde Grey y conspirar en contra de su majestad Victoria I.- John Brown mostró el edicto firmado por su majestad. 

Sebastian, Finny es una orden acaben con los enemigos.- se quitó el parche brillando con el pentagrama. 

Yes my lord. 

Entre ambos haciendo equipo acabaron con la mayor parte del pequeño batallón pero John Brown demostró ser un enemigo formidable. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Finny despedazó a sus compañeros con la fuerza de sus manos regando de sangre el suelo viejo de madera. Tampoco cuando Sebastian con sus cuchillos de mantequilla lanzaba con una precisión mortal en la frente o en la altura de la aorta. Les llamó la atención que ninguno de sus apoyos hayan venido en su ayuda por lo que era probable que afuera también hubiera un grupo numeroso esperando por ellos. 

En uno de sus movimientos de largo alcance con una patada imposible Sebastian logró patear a John Brown en la cara mientras Finny lo tenía distraído lanzándole escombros del techo derrumbado de madera. Fue entonces que por un segundo los ojos de John Brown brillaron demoníacos en un tono púrpura para desaparecer momentos después. 

¡Maldición escapo!- Ciel martillo el revolver un segundo después de que desapareciera. Molesto por haber fallado en retenerlo. 

No se preocupe joven amo, ya sabemos quién está detrás del ataque a su familia y quién debe tener a la señorita Foster…. Solo tenemos que ir a Grey Manor y saldar cuentas con Charles I.- Sebastian sonrió seguro de una victoria fácil una vez conocida la identidad de los enemigos. 

Vamos para allá seguro que intentarán engañarme para intercambiarla pero viendo a su nieto muerto no tengo expectativas que Marley esté todavía con vida. - Estaba furioso ya que ahora nada ni nadie le importaba. No estaba pensando con claridad y solo quería ahogarse en su odio y acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos…. Ella tenía que estar involucrada, era otra cómplice y la prueba era su jefe de caballerizas y mano derecha. 

Cuando llegaron a Grey Manor Charles Grey I se encontraba en su balcón en la segunda planta sentado como para observar el espectáculo final de su tan esperada venganza contra los Phantomhive. Lo había preparado todo para deshacerse de ese niñato molesto, de su demonio mayordomo junto con John Brown que luego de completar su venganza se llevaría su alma. Ya tenía el poder con Victoria trastornada con la perdida de su amado Albert, en el ministerio o fuera de él era quien movía los hilos. 

Cuando Victoria se rebelaba de su papel bastaba que John Brown manipulara su mente para hacerle creer que estaba hablando con el resucitado Alberto. Sin embargo ya era tiempo que la reina dejara el mundo de los vivos por lo que el buen John ya no tenía utilidad, no ahora que había encontrado dos socios confiables que le prometían la vida eterna en un nuevo cuerpo joven….. el de su nieto. No es que Charles II fuera de mucha utilidad fuera de sus habilidades atléticas, carecía del genio de su abuelo que lo había llevado a ser el primer ministro que más tiempo duro y si no hubiera sido porque su cuerpo enfermo le dijo basta. 

Gracias a su genio logró contactarse con una sociedad médica secreta que estaba experimentando con la vida eterna. Ahora contaba con pruebas del éxito cuando vio moverse al cadáver como si estuviera vivo. Sin el alma era perfecto para ser unido a un alma de gran valor para cambiar al mundo, un alma como la suya. Tanto el director del hospital Krainster como al hacedor del milagro un científico excéntrico que solo se lo conocía como Undertaker le habían mostrado su lealtad al llevarle a la zorra irlandesa con la cual el Conde Phantomhive se había encaprichado. 

Y bien mocoso del infierno que me dices ahora que tengo a tu zorra en mis manos. Sabes lo que pasará te mataré primero y luego disfrutaré de ella cuando recupere mi lozanía. Cuando me canse de ella te la enviaré al otro mundo para que se encuentren en el último circulo del infierno al igual que lo hice con tu abuela y tu padre. - jaló a Marley de los cabellos para que comprara que estaba viva, atada y amordazada. 

Maldito viejo decrepito…. Sebastian es una orden mátalos a todos. 

Yes my lord. - Sebastian ya no ocultó su naturaleza ante nadie, ni siquiera ante los sirvientes. 

John Brown tampoco ocultó su naturaleza desplegando su verdadera forma mientras el espacio se llenaba de oscuridad. Las sombras salían de la nada y se transformaban en puntas de bordes aserrados chocando entre sí sin que ninguno obtenga la ventaja real. Los primeros en retroceder fueron los sirvientes de Ciel conmocionados cuando descubrieron el porque su joven amo usaba el parche. Era el sitio donde guardaba su sello del contrato y la señal de que cuando Sebastian obtuviera la victoria el joven amo perdería su alma. 

Al principio Bard, Mey Rin y Snake no quisieron creer las palabras de Undertaker, pero por insistencia de Marlene la prometida de su joven amo, decidieron darle un voto de confianza cuando los interceptaron en la hacienda abandonada, para salvar la vida y el alma del joven amo si les daba la prueba fehaciente de que Sebastian era el mayor peligro para el joven amo.

Tan enfrascados en su batalla que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que los exorcistas los rodearon desparramando ceniza sagrada en un círculo y comenzaban a entonar un cántico antiguo en un idioma ya muerto milenios atrás. Era un ritual donde se encarcelaba a ambos demonios sin nombre y por potestad de los 8 reyes se les asignaba un nombre nuevo para luego ser borrados de la existencia y no simplemente devueltos al infierno como en el exorcismo regular. 

Quienes se encargaban de la defensa eran Angel y Undertaker que con sus armas capaces de atravesar las dimensiones ingresaban en el espacio cerrado cercenado los zarcillos de ambos demonios para cubrir a los arias mientras completaban el ritual. Ya no luchaban entre sí, desesperados colaboraban intentando romper la barrera. Incluso ante la desesperación criaturas que representaban el mal unían sus fuerzas en lugar de pisarse intentando salvarse a sí mismo como lo hacen los humanos.

Ciel era retenido por Bard y Snake mientras Finny se interponía como un escudo para proteger al joven amo de su intento para salvar a su caballero. Impedir que los exorcistas completaran el circulo fue su primer impulso, ahora que estaba tan cerca. Incluso sus colaboradores más cercanos parecían haberlo traicionado acrecentando el sentimiento de desesperación e impotencia ahora que esta siendo privado de su principal instrumento de venganza. 

Mary completó la ceremonia de anclaje a sus nombres terrenales ya que era imposible saber su nombre real, reescribiendo sus sellos de contrato mientras Mey Rin vació un cubo de agua bendita concentrada sobre su amo para interrumpir el vínculo mientras se modificaba el sello. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a recitar el salmo 91 para exorcizarlos mientras que Angel se cortó un mechón de cabello que se convirtió en cenizas segundos después para acabar con ambos de una poderosa blandida de Calburín que los vaporizó en un instante.

Undertaker dio una voltereta hacia atrás posicionándose detrás del ex Conde Grey para de un movimiento decapitarlo mientras veía con atención su registro cinematográfico. 

Lo ves Claudia, al fin pude cumplir lo que te prometí…. De nunca más dejar que otro Phantomhive fuera sacrificado por el capricho de un monarca egoísta. Salve a tu nieto y el verá a crecer a sus hijos.- Con una sonrisa se despidió de su amada Claudia pese a que sus ojos dejaban escapar libremente sus lágrimas sin avergonzarse por ello. 

Marley se desató sola pues en realidad todo era un montaje para el ex primer ministro, y bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrazar a Ciel que estaba en shock mirando hacia el lugar donde Sebastian había desaparecido. Así sin juego de luces espectaculares, sin epicidad en la escena solo abrazados hasta la vaporización en su propio fuego del infierno. Un final decepcionante para alguien tan pagado de si mismo como su mayordomo negro. 

Ciel ya está, todo terminó. Mi amor ahora eres libre para vivir sin tener que pensar en la venganza por la ofensa a tu familia ni que un demonio se lleve tu alma. - lo besó en la boca sin recibir reciprocidad, pero a pesar de eso lo abrazó para hacerle saber que estaba con él. 

No nada ha terminado…. Todavía queda alguien, el principal responsable y me quedé sin mi pieza fundamental.- la apartó fríamente sin mirarla. 

Si te refieres a la reina…. aunque ella no me guste, salvo en hacer la vista gorda no tiene mayor responsabilidad. Simplemente la odio por dejar que sus hombres se enfrenten en una especie de coliseo para que la suerte decida quien cae y quien no, todo por su diversión. Revisé el cinematic récords y quién planeo el asesinato de mi amada Claudia y de mi querido hijo Vincent fue Charles Grey I por preferir casarse conmigo en lugar de ser su amante. Porque tu padre cometió el error de desenmascarar sobreprecios en la obra pública en la construcción de tower bridge, un escándalo conocido como el incidente Windsor que obligó a renunciar Charles I a su cargo de primer ministro y causó la muerte de su único hijo.- Undertaker intentó hacer entrar en razón a ese muchacho obstinado que se aferraba a su absurda venganza. 

¡Con que derecho arrebataron mi venganza! Tenía que ser yo el que acabara con sus vidas, quién les diera el tiro de gracia. - su expresión reflejaba todo el odio que sentía y que ahora no podía descargar contra nadie. 

Mi niño tan necio…. Igual que tu abuela y tu padre. ¿Te conformas con tan poco como matarlos? Escucha por una vez los consejos de este tu viejo abuelo. La muerte es solo una liberación para ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo terminó y tu amargura persiste corroyendote desde adentro. ¿Por qué no mantener a la reina con vida para convertirla en un suplicio ahora que tienes la sartén por el mango? - Undertaker acarició la mejilla de su niño tan parecido a sus dos personas amadas. 

Ciel, él tiene razón no hay mejor venganza que demostrarle al mundo que los Phantomhive que están más vivos que nunca y que cada vez son más.- Marley le llevó su mano a su vientre. 

Ciel amplió los ojos sin poder creerlo para luego tomar conciencia que la venganza que había planeado por años no era el único camino y ni siquiera el más dulce de todos. Comenzó a reir en forma estridente porque nunca pensó que merecía vivir plenamente, pero lo haría por ellos. Por sus padres, por su hermano y por los hijos que tendrá. Abrazó a su mujer porque gracias a ella su venganza sobre la reina sería total. 

Eduard como un joven brillante se hizo cargo del ministerio de hacienda y lo hizo bastante bien pese a la situación de virtual acefalía por la enfermedad emocional de la reina que ya ni se levantaba de su cama. Sin más remedio tuvo que pedir consejo al hombre que más admiraba: su primo que oficiaba de primer ministro desde las sombras. 

Ciel solía visitar el palacio de Buckingham una vez por semana junto a su esposa la condesa Marlene y a sus 4 hijos varones. Comenzó a celebrar su cumpleaños el 14 de diciembre porque ese día no solo fue la masacre de su familia, sino porque Victoria era la invitada de honor en castigo por permitir la caída de los Phantomhive por algo tan azaroso como que su padre fuera bendecidos con gemelos el mismo día de la muerte de su amado Alberto y su hija mayor. 

En algo Undertaker tenía razón esta venganza lo llenaba de satisfacción porque nada lo endulzaba más que ver las lagrimas de la reina en contraste con su felicidad. Cuanta razón tenían que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio. 

Mientras Victoria languidecía de a poco Ciel fue preparando su retiro del puesto de Perro guardián. Al morir la reina fue fácil convencer al nuevo rey de la necesidad de crear una agencia oficial sobre la que recaiga las tareas de inteligencia. Para evitar que se repitiera el ciclo hizo que la seguridad interna la cubriera una unidad especial denominada M15 que cumplía sus antiguas funciones. La seguridad exterior fue a cargo del M16. Cuando murió Eduardo VII Ciel asistió a sus exequias junto a su familia incluido su abuelo. Por primera vez desde que se creó el puesto de vigilancia un antiguo perro guardián veía pasar a dos reyes.


End file.
